The Heiress
by AllMyNamesAreTaken
Summary: AU where Lucy's father hires a Fairy Tail mage to be her bodyguard/glorified prison warden after her attempt to run away from home fails. Since Jude Heartfillia doesn't do anything half-assed, he throws down the money for an S-Class mage. Unfortunately, the S-Class mage that answers the request is Laxus Dreyar. And the hunky blonde playboy has his eyes set on Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. So as you may have noticed, I started Lalu week. And then this happened. It just kept going and going and all of a sudden it was like 12k words and still had more to go so I was like "eh sure".**

 **In this AU - Lucy has run away from the estate, but was brought back after finding Taurus' key. Capricorn's key was also not stolen and was passed down to her by her mother along with Cancer and Aquarius. She's marginally more powerful, because Capricorn is contracted to her which means she's been training. Also, since this takes place before Fairy Tail starts (adjusting the timeline to... like, a year or two later than episode 1 because I need Lucy to be 17/18 cuz of sex). Also, keep in mind Laxus is still an asshole at this point. He hasn't had his redemption arc.**

 **Without further ado, allow me to start another Fanfiction despite how I should really focus on the ones I already have.**

Chapter One

Lucy Heartfillia bit back the angry retort bubbling in her throat. "You hired me a…. Bodyguard," she repeated back slowly. Behind his desk, Jude Heartfillia nodded.

"I no longer feel as if I can trust the help to watch after you properly-" he began. Lucy snorted.

"You mean, you don't think they can stop me sneaking out, right?" she sneered. "So you've hired me a jailor, basically."

Jude's eyes flashed in anger and he rose, his usual aura of intimidation feeling a lot less effective when Lucy's rage had reached this level. "ENOUGH!" he barked. "You refuse to abide by my rules, and you've forced my hand, young lady. Tomorrow, your new bodyguard will arrive, and they will, as you so cleverly worded, be _your jailer_ ," his usually icy voice burned with irritation, and for the first time Lucy saw exactly how much her rebelliousness affected the man. She clenched her fists at her sides. "Now leave. I have to finish this proposal."

'Of course. After all, spending more than ten fucking minutes with your daughter would be too much,' Lucy thought bitterly, turning on her heel and stalking out of the room, her damned dress almost tripping her up like always. 'It's like I'm just a damn doll to him,' she groaned inwardly, not even acknowledging the pitied look the servant at the door gave her passing form. Her rage rolling off her in waves, she made straight for her room on the other side of the manor. Once inside, she slammed the door shut and all but ripped the frilly dress off.

"GAHH!" she screamed at no one, tossing each piece of the complex garment on the ground until she stood in only her undergarments. Rummaging through her wardrobe, she pulled on a normal pair of shorts and a tank top before viciously ripping the bobby pins out of her hairdo. "Sorry, Cancer," she murmered in the direction of her key ring, which sat on her bedside table. When her hair finally fell free down her back, she went to her window to look outside wistfully. She felt a small pull on her magic and heard the doorbell signifying Capricorn's arrival.

"Lady Lucy, it is almost time to start your daily training," the tall goat-man said softly, looking as impeccable as ever. Lucy smiled a little.

"Good. I need to punch something," she mumbled.

Lucy POV

It wasn't until night had fallen and I stepped out of the shower that I thought about what my Father said. So, he hired a bodyguard. "Hired" being the most important word in that statement. I wonder who he got? He may not know the full extent of my magical power – shit, he doesn't even know I got Taurus last time I ran away – but he's cautious enough to know that a normal bodyguard wouldn't be able to hold me back if it came down to it.

I finished drying off, the familiar burn of my well-worked muscles aching pleasantly. Returning to my room from my adjoined private bathroom, I threw on some pajamas just in time for a knock on my door.

"Your dinner, miss," Marion announced sweetly. I let her bring in the covered food and thanked her with a smile before she left again, leaving me to absentmindedly start eating.

I grabbed the most recent Sorcerer's Weekly from my dresser and sighed wistfully. I always loved when it had a feature on Fairy Tail. If I ever get out of this place, I'm heading straight for Magnolia to see if I can join. Flipping through the pages, I stopped to let my eyes wander over the hotties posing with each other. A feature on the Fairy Tail's most eligible bachelors. There was the sullen and mysterious Gray Fullbuster, the muscle-bound Elfman Strauss, the lean ginger Jet, the cool and flirty Loke, and… the delicious hunk of man known as Laxus Dreyar.

I flipped a couple more pages and stopped on the large centerfold of the blonde bad boy and my mouth went dry. Damn, he's fine. He was lounging, his shirt off and showcasing a fantastic body, a cocky yet sexy smirk on his face. And that scar is way yummy.

My eyes drooped as I finished the last bite of my dinner, and with a yawn, I curled up in my bed, magazine still in hand. I took one last look at the sexy blonde's picture before putting it on my bedside table, still open to the page. When sleep finally claimed me, I was treated to some rather erotic dreams about a certain S-Class Fairy Tail mage claiming _me_.

 **Yes there will be sex. I'm seriously just incapable of writing a story about these two without making them bang. There will just be a little bit more buildup than usual. Not much tho - you won't have to wait too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the first chapter was more of a preface than a chapter, have Chapter 2.**

The next morning, I woke up gasping, an aching want between my legs, core clenching around nothing as if chasing the dream Laxus' body. Fuck. I shakily reached for my keys and touched Horologium's key. Okay, I still have a while before I have to get all prettied up to meet the new jailer. I flop backwards, panting, and cover my eyes with my hand, trying to force myself back to sleep so I could finish that _fantastic_ dream. When sleep refused to come back, I groaned and pulled myself up, heading for the bathroom.

A cold shower was very much in order.

It took a while, but my body finally calmed back down under the cool spray, the lingering phantom touches from the dream fading. When I finally got out, I checked Horologium's key again. I must have zoned out while in there or something because a lot more time passed than I had thought. With a sigh, I slip on my undergarments and go to the walk in closet. After choosing which elegant monstrosity I would suffer through wearing, I took out Cancer's key.

I didn't even need to use the incantation anymore to summon him. With a small pull on my magic, my trusty hairdresser popped into existence dramatically.

"Good morning, baby," he greeted, snapping his scissors and already deciding on how to do my hair. I smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, Cancer. Could you help me get 'presentable' by my Father's standards?" I ask politely. The crab-man smiled back cheekily.

"But of course, baby!" he scoffed, whisking me over to the mirror.

It was always fascinating to watch my spirit work his magic, the way he could pull my hair into the most elegant styles in seconds. With my hair done and my dress remaining, Marion knocked on my door again, this time bearing breakfast. My stomach growled and Cancer laughed. As always, the kind maid was sure to ask Cancer if he wanted anything as well, to which the crab man would always politely decline. I had told her multiple times that celestial spirits didn't need food, but everytime she shrugged it off, saying "it would be rude not to offer, celestial spirit or not". Marion always was the most accepting of my use of magic – the other servants were always a little nervous about it. Not because of the magic itself, but because of what my Father might do if he found out. Because of that, I made sure to only summon my spirits either in my room or while out training. Everyone working at the manor was so kind to me, especially since mom died. I couldn't bear it if they were to get in trouble because of something I did.

After breakfast, Cancer helped me into my dress and with a few snips of his scissors put the finishing touches on my look. I spun around in front of the mirror and grinned.

"Fantastic work, as always, Cancer!" I praised. The spirit smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Lucy. Good luck today, baby, and make sure to call if you need me," he said before poofing back into the spirit world. I checked the time again and sighed. As if on cue, another servant knocked on my door.

"Master Heartfillia is requesting your presence in his study, in order to greet the new guest," the muffled voice said through the door. I fidgeted a moment before opening the door and thanking him, making my way back to the other side of the manor. I could hear voices through the study door, my father and a deep, masculine baritone. I opened the door and entered, steeling myself to meet whoever it was that my father thought could keep me in the house.

It was a tall, broad shouldered, blond man wearing a long, fur-trimmed coat over his shoulders. I approached and my Father focused his attention on me.

"Ah, here she is. Lucy, my dear…" my father started, but my brain immediately tuned him out and came to a screeching halt when the man turned around. My mouth went dry and my jaw dropped, eyes wide. Those stormy eyes twinkled in amusement. That face… that trademark scar… that fucking smirk….

"YOU HIRED LAXUS FUCKING DREYAR?!" I screeched in a rather unladylike fashion, startling both men. Father's jaw dropped in offense.

"LUCY!" He yelled angrily. He spluttered for a moment, unable to form words in his outrage. "That is not an appropriate way to speak in our guest's presence!" he reprimanded harshly, clearly mortified. I barely noticed him, seeing as how _Laxus fucking Dreyar_ , the hottest mage in Fairy Tail and the _guy I had a fucking sex dream about last night_ , was giving me a roguish smirk that made my heart stutter and heat pool in my lower belly. My face went bright pink as I recalled bits and pieces of my dream. Oh my God.

"Ha. Don't worry about it old man, I like the spunk," he chuckled, eyeing me appreciatively. I noticed my Father bristling, although whether it was at the other man's comment, my outburst, or the way the man was looking at me, I couldn't quite tell. I swallowed thickly.

"You… you hired…" I bumbled, brain trying to figure out how to work again. Dammit he's even sexier in person! He licked his lips slowly, eyes burning in their intensity. My father cleared his throat.

"Yes. Well. Lucy, as you… for some reason know, this is Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail, and he will be your bodyguard for the next four months," he announced, shooting a distrustful look at the mage.

"P-Pleasure to meet you," I stutter, cursing myself for it. Laxus smirked wider.

"Oh the _pleasure's_ all mine, Blondie," he purred back, the way his mouth forms the word "pleasure" making my brain short circuit again. Is he seriously hitting on me _in front of my father?_

I clear my throat hastily. "Right. Well, if that is all, Father, may I be excused?" I ask, ignoring the look Laxus was giving me, and how my voice was a few octaves higher than usual. Father sighed and waved me away, sitting back down. On my way out, I passed the servant he called in to take my new jailor around the grounds and to where he would be staying. I walked stiffly, resisting the urge to sprint back to my room. Once there I quickly pulled off the torture contraption known as a dress, slipping into shorts and a tank top again like yesterday. I bury my face in my hands and force down the panicky feelings rising in me.

Laxus Dreyar is _here_. In my _house_. And he's going to _my bodyguard_. Oh god what if I keep having sex dreams about him?!

Shaking my head vigorously to rid it of the concerning thought I checked the time and headed out to my piano lesson, hoping it would give me a chance to sort out my thoughts.

When I got back to my room later that day, I fell onto the bed face first. There was a knock on my door and I grumbled, getting up. Not in the mood for anything, I wrench the door open.

"What-" the question dies in my throat at the sight of the hulking blond man outside my door, wearing tight black pants and a fitted purple dress shirt. I froze, brain short circuiting again to my chagrin. He smirked at me.

"Evening, Blondie. May I come in?" he drawls, already slipping past my frozen form to enter my room. "So this is your room, huh?" he whistles in appreciation, looking around. He looks at me over his shoulder, hands in his pockets. "I especially like the _bed,_ " he adds wickedly before continuing his inspection. My face starts to burn but I manage to shake myself out of my daze.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I snap. He chuckles.

"I'm your bodyguard, Blondie. Gotta get a look at the layout of anywhere you'll be," he says in a bored tone. He walks over to my bedside table and picks up something. "A sexy pic of me on your bedside table? I'm flattered, Blondie," he purred, turning to lean against the table and holding up the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine I had _forgotten I left open on his centerfold page fuck fuck fuck_.

"Sh-Shut up!" I squeak, crossing the room quickly and snatching it out of his hands. He chuckled again, the sound making me heat up in ways I'm not proud of.

"Looks like someone's got a little crush on me, hm?" he teases, eyes smoldering. I stammer incoherently, realizing that I was alone, in my bedroom, with Laxus Dreyar.

"G-Get out!" I demand, cursing the quaver in my voice, and pointing to the door. He shrugged and sauntered to the door.

"I think we'll have a real fun time working together," he calls over his shoulder smugly. I bristle and cross the room to slam the door behind him. My cheeks won't stop burning and I grimace. I check the time and groan. Way too early to go to bed yet. And there's no way I'm leaving my room again today. I guess I'll do my mediation exercises.

After four hours of controlling my magic in tangible form, pushing and pulling, until sweat beaded my forehead, I collapse, feeling drained. Capricorn will be proud with my progress. I fell asleep almost as soon as I hit the pillow.

And because the universe is cruel, my dreams were of a certain blond mage and all the different ways he could make me scream in pleasure.

Laxus POV

"Fuck," I grunted, bracing myself against the hallway wall and gritting my teeth, nostrils flared. It was the middle of the night and I was taking a stroll through the manor, or more specifically, taking a stroll past Blondie's bedroom. Inside which, I could hear her tossing and turning in her bed, moaning lightly. My enhanced senses picked up the subtle scent of arousal and a few breathy whispers of my name. My mouth watered as I imagined the scene – that sexy little minx panting on her bed, her fingers disappearing into her panties… her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure…

When I took this job, I wasn't expecting the girl I was guarding to be that much of a fucking _bombshell_. Shit, and with the way I could see the fire in her eyes, I could tell she was going to be feisty, too. I wonder if it would be against the job if I were to fuck her? I mean… the job didn't say anything about it… and Mr. Heartfilllia didn't _say_ I couldn't fuck his daughter…

"Laxus… please…" her quiet little moan, unnoticeable to human ears, threatened to break my resolve. Her arousal smells so damn good… God I bet it tastes incredible too…

I look around cautiously, and seeing no one, grip the door handle. Against my better judgment I slowly open it to peer inside, my dragon eyes adjusting to the dark quickly. My breath caught in my throat.

She was splayed out on top of her sheets in nothing but panties and a tank top. Her nipples were poking through the fabric enticingly, and I could barely make out a wet spot in her panties. Her beautiful breasts heaved up and down with each pant. Oh, and she was asleep.

Asleep.

FUCK.

I close the door again quickly and quietly, walking stiffly back to my room as quickly as possible. Once back, I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

If she had been touching herself, it would be one thing. I would've gone right in and offered a hand. It's not the first time a woman had pleasured herself to the thought of me, after all. But she wasn't conscious. She was having a sex dream. About me. I groan at the thought, rubbing at my painfully hard erection through my jeans. I try to calm down for a while, and when nothing helps, I begrudgingly pull off my pants and set to work taking care of my issue.

I will have her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just like with Sparky and Blondie, I'm absolute shit at pacing myself so have another chapter already.**

 **Note: I think I forgot this part, but heres the disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything Fairy Tail related blah blah blah.**

Laxus POV

For the first week, I was barely able to see her as she was very skillfully avoiding me far better than I would have expected. Although I made sure to flirt and taunt her every single chance I got. It seems as though her initial shock had worn off, and while she still blushed fiercely, she had taken to rejecting my advances with a combination of quick wit and a fiery sassiness. Which only made me want her more. My inner dragon roared from its cage every time she drew near, demanding I take her. It was getting rather irritating, really.

One day, while taking a walk in the extravagant gardens, I felt a surge of powerful magic, startling me. I followed it, searching for its source, and the curiosity increased when I could smell Blondie's scent. It led me a little ways into the forest on the outskirts of the grounds, where I found Blondie… training? With a goat man in a tuxedo?

"Again!" she panted, jumping at the goat-man. The two sparred impressively, the goat-man obviously holding back but still having to put up a fight. They parted again and Lucy bent over to catch her breath, giving me a wonderful view of her ass in yoga pants. Damn that is one fine ass. She straightened back up and pulled a golden key from a pouch on her hip. In a flash of golden light and sparkles, a large bull-man with a massive axe popped out of nowhere. My eyes widen. So she's a celestial mage! Impressive.

"Luuuuuuuuuucy! Your body is sexy as always!" the bull-man gushed, hearts in his eyes. Lucy looked at the thing blandly. His words struck a jolt of possessiveness to run through me before I oculd tamp it down.

"Thanks, Taurus. Now let's go!" she shouted, dropping into a defensive stance. The bull-man drew his large axe and started swinging it at her, her lithe body dodging nimbly. She tired quicker than I expected and fell to the ground, panting. The bull-man and the goat-man looked at each other.

"Miss Lucy, I think we should call it a day. You have two zodiac spirits out and you've been sparring with us for two hours. You need to rest," the goat-man suggested with concern, the bull-man nodding in agreement before poofing out of existence again. Zodiacs? Well shit. Looks like Blondie's quite the capable mage.

I may not know a whole lot about celestial magic, but I do know that the Zodiac keys are the most powerful. And this girl has _two?_ And she had both out at the same time, while sparring with one for _two hours_? No wonder I could sense her magic – the girl has enough magic capacity to earn herself a run for S-Class.

I enter the clearing, clapping slowly. She jerks up and looks at me with wide eyes, the goat-man rushing to her side and dropping into a fighting stance.

"Wh-What are you doing here, asshole?!" she squeaks. I smirk.

"Well I was out for a walk when I noticed a large source of powerful magic nearby. Imagine my surprise when I find sweet little Lucy to be the source," I drawl. She narrows her eyes at me, a drop of sweat sliding from her neck down between her breasts. My eyes zeroed in on it, my tongue suddenly itching with the need to follow it.

"Yea, well, surprise surprise," she snaps. "Great. Don't tell my Father or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" I interject in annoyance. "What could you possibly do to me?" I taunt, crossing my arms and letting my lightning spark around me dangerously. She grits her teeth, before straightening up.

"Capricorn, you may go," she says, surprisingly calm. The goat-man hesitates before bowing.

"If you are certain, Lady Lucy," he says formally, disappearing in a flash of gold just like the other. I cock an eyebrow. She stares me down.

"I hold no illusions that I can take you on by myself. But…" she trails off menacingly, pulling another gold key out. "I do know someone who can," she finishes, pulling a water canteen from her other hip and holding it out in front of her. She dips the key in the canteen and appears to brace herself. "Open, gate of the water bearer! AQUARIUS!" she shouts.

Another spirit pops out in a shower of gold – this one a mermaid with long blue hair holding an ornate urn. She has a sour look on her face. I can immediately feel the power coming off the spirit and I hesitate. She's right – this thing is a hell of a lot stronger than I ever could have expected her to be able to summon.

"Aquarius, beat him up!" Lucy commands, pointing at me. Nothing happens. I watch the mermaid continue to float, completely ignoring Lucy. The blonde sweatdrops. "Um…. Aquarius? Beat him up please?" she tries again. Again, nothing happens and the spirit continues to ignore her. "A-Aquarius?" she squeaks hesitantly.

"Tch," is all the spirit says, eyebrow ticking. Lucy's jaw drops.

"SERIOUSLY?" she shrieks.

"You sound like a damn harpy, brat. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend," the mermaid snaps angrily. Her eyes zero in on the canteen in Blondie's hand and rage starts to roll of her in waves. "You summoned me… from a _water canteen_?!" she screamed in Lucy's face. Lucy turned white.

"Uh-Uh I'm sorry!" she stammered meekly. The mermaid stares her down hatefully. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to be intimidating and show off, please don't kill me Aquarius!" she wails. I snort, accidentally drawing the attention of the spirit. She eyes me scornfully.

"Why?" she asks simply.

"I don't know! Because he was being cocky and I wanted to show him I wasn't weak and _I don't know he's just an ass!"_ Blondie blabbers, stomping her foot childishly in a display of exasperation.

"You really thought this floating fish could hurt me? You really are naïve, Blondie" I scoff. I immediately realize the mistake I just made when the spirit's hateful gaze zeroes in on me.

"Did you just fucking call me a floating fish?!" she screeched. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The spirit drew it's urn above its head and I prepared to block, fully expecting the attack to not be worth dodging. The blast of water hits me and I, once again, realize my mistake. The sheer force sends me flying backwards, smashing through a couple trees and pinning me to a third, actually hurting me and bruising my forearms. I open my mouth to shout and splutter when the admittedly bad idea just ends up with me choking on water. Just as I focus enough to start to gather my lightning, the barrage stops and I fall to the ground with a wet thud. My head was spinning and it took me a moment to register the panting body on the ground next to me. I glance to the side to see a dazed Blondie sprawled on the ground, hair and clothes plastered to her body, completely drenched. I sit up and growl in annoyance at the floating mermaid who was looking at us smugly.

"Next time you think about summoning me, it better be worth it, brat," she sneered, turning her nose up and disappearing. I flip upwards and growl. Didn't even get to punch her in the damn face. Blondie coughs from her spot on the ground and I turn to laugh at her.

But I just freeze instead. Because she had been wearing a white tank top and it was now practically see-through. Her big, perky tits were perfectly outlined, the wet cloth doing nothing to hide them. Her sports bra had even soaked through – and I could just barely see the tips of her nipples poking outwards. I gulp, mouth going dry. She spits out some water and sits up, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"That's what I get for trying to show off…" she mutters to herself, reaching up to wring out her hair. She stands up and glares at me, looking guarded. But I couldn't seem to pull my gaze from those perfect breasts. "Well? Aren't you going to taunt me or something?" she snaps. My mouth opens and closes again as I try to jump start my brain again. Blondie narrows her eyes. I can tell the exact moment she puts two and two together because her eyes go wide as saucers and she looks down at herself before looking back up at me. Her face goes bright red, the blush spreading to her chest, but she freezes as well for a very long two seconds. A small, tantalizing whiff of her arousal tickles my nostrils and I shoot my eyes upwards to stare into her wide, chocolate eyes. Suddenly, she shrieks and throws her arms around her torso, covering her breasts from my view.

"PERVERT!" she screeches angrily, turning on her heel and running away, back towards the mansion. I watch her exit, my eyes stuck to the sight of her beautiful ass. I shake my head, clearing it from the fog of lust as she left my field of vision and I looked down, grunting as I remember I'm soaked to the damn bone. I shiver lightly, a slight chill setting in. Better get back and dry off. Memories of that tantalizing scent come back to me and I smirk. Oh, I will _definitely_ have her.

Lucy POV

 _THAT PERVERT NEANDERTHAL!_

I practically steamed as I stomped back to my room, the anger rolling off me thankfully keeping any of the servants I pass from asking any questions. I wet squish of my shoes grated on my nerves with each step. Why did I summon her? I _knew_ what would happen – the same thing that happens any time I summon her. She attacks not only my enemy _but me as well_. But she's the only spirit who could have had a chance against Laxus fucking Dreyar, and I just wanted to make him suffer. Just a little. Just enough to show him I'm not someone to mess with.

I slam my bedroom door closed behind me, angrily stripping my soaked clothes off on my way to my shower. It isn't until the warm water soothes my tensed muscles that my rage fades. Stupid Laxus. Stupid Laxus with his… gorgeous body… and sexy smirk… and-

My eyes shoot open and I squawk. Where the hell is that coming from?! NO. Sure, the water made his clothes cling to him so well I could see every bit of him… including… the outline of a _very_ impressive bulge in his pants… A small moan slips out at the memory, the snapshot of how unfairly sexy he looked completely soaked. And the way he was looking at me…

My core pulsed with need and I slapped myself to try and shake myself out of it. I lean back against the tiled wall and hold my head in my hands. Stop it. Stop thinking about how damn sexy he is. Just. Stop.

After I had calmed myself down, I suddenly remembered – he saw me doing magic. Lots of magic. Panic shoots through me and my eyes widen. Shit!

I finish showering quickly, drying and dressing in simple clothing hastily. I ran out of my room and headed towards Laxus' temporary room. I need to make sure he doesn't tell my father anything. If father finds out about my magic sessions… well it'll just be bad. He'll probably try and take my keys away, or lock me in my room, or some stupid shit like that.

I stop outside Laxus' door, noting the wet footprints leading inside. Good, looks like he's back. I knock on the door impatiently, tapping my foot. I could hear his footsteps approaching the door and the door swung open.

All my breath left my lungs and my brain short circuited. Laxus had apparently just gotten out of the shower, because all he was wearing was a towel hanging low on his hips. Before I could stop them, my eyes hungrily took in every detail I could see. His chiseled, perfect muscles… that mysterious yet sexy tattoo that swirled around his shoulder and his left pectoral… the oh-so-tempting trail of short golden hairs leading down from his belly button into the towel…

"Like what you see, Blondie?" At his teasing voice I snap my gaze upwards to his smirking face. I glare at him, fighting the blush I can feel burning my cheeks.

"Sh-Shut up!" I stammer unconvincingly. I look around nervously, checking to make sure no one was within earshot. Laxus steps to the side, motioning for me to enter.

"Please, come in," he purrs, and I swallow loudly. Shit. Okay, stay strong, Lucy. You can do this. I square my shoulders and fix a stern, serious expression on my face before marching inside, my heart skipping at the sound of the door closing behind me. "Now… how can I help you, Blondie?"

I glare at him, keeping my eyes on his face stubbornly, no matter how much they want to wander. "Look, I just needed to make sure you don't tell my Father about me using magic. He won't like it, and it will make my life a living hell if anyone were to tell him," I explain, internally fist-pumping when my voice stayed steady and tremor-less. Laxus cocked an eyebrow and made his way to the four-poster bed, leaning on one of the bedposts. His lips curl in a smirk and I can already tell exactly what he's about to say.

"And what's in it for me, hm? What is my silence worth to you?" he drawls. Oh look I guessed right. I can't stop my eyes from rolling. I put my hand on my hip and try to look intimidating.

"Shut up. Just… don't tell him, and I won't have to think of some petty punishment," I snap. He chuckles and pushes off from the bed post, prowling towards me in a way that made me think of a beast stalking its prey. It was… really hot.

STOP IT, LUCY.

"That's not a very good offer," he purrs. I take a step back instinctually, trying to ignore the ache between my thighs. He laughs wickedly, passing by me and I realize he was heading to the dresser. I shake my head vigorously. His proximity and lack of clothing is really making thinking difficult. I open my mouth to retort only shriek in surprise when he drops his towel, exposing his bare ass and muscular legs. MAN BUTT! MAN BUTT! Cover your eyes, Lucy! Cover them before you can't think anymore!

Too late. I can only stand and watch with wide eyes as this perfect specimen of man pulls on a pair of black boxers, his muscles rolling with strength and power with each motion. I shift uncomfortably, my panties soaked. He turns back around, smirking devilishly and eyes dark. His tongue slips out and slowly licks his lips.

"Fuck," I whisper, stiffening in horror as I realize I _said it out loud oh my god._ Laxus grins triumphantly. "I-uh… I mean… I g-gotta go!" I squeak out, speeding out of there as fast as I possibly could.

 **They bang in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh look the smut starts. (Don't read if you're under 18 blah blah blah it's written porn like all my other shit. Or have you not noticed the fact that all my works are rated M?)**

I tried my best to avoid him, but over the course of the next three days, he was everywhere I fucking went. And I swear he was eye-fucking me the whole time. I would periodically find myself pressed against his hard body for moments as he passed by in doorways. His hands would barely brush against any exposed skin he could find, his touch igniting a fire inside me with every fleeting caress. He had taken to training every day, and every day he somehow wound up walking past me when he was shirtless and sweaty. And damn, did that man make sweat look good.

In short – he was driving me insane. The progressively more and more raunchy sex dreams I had about him every night were really not helping either.

It was on the fourth day after the initial incident that I found him knocking on my door while I was about to climb into bed. It wasn't until I had opened the door to find his heated gaze that I remembered I was wearing nothing but panties and a tank top. I froze in the doorway, and he took the chance to step forward, pushing me backwards in order to close the door behind him. His large hands gripped my hips, his hot fingers caressing my exposed skin. A shiver shook my body and I could only look up at him in shock.

"I want you, Blondie," he growled, pulling me to press against his body, my face flushing when my hips push against a very stiff, large bulge. "And I know you want me, too," he purred, his voice making heat pool deep in my belly. His lips came forward to crush my own, effectively silencing the voice of reason that had slowly been recovering from its shock.

The searing heat of his lips made me light headed, my hands acting on their own and reaching up to pull him closer. When his tongue slipped out to tangle with my own, I gasped at the sensations. His hands groped at my form, cupping my ass and pulling a surprised squeak from me. He skimmed his lips down to my neck, where he began to suckle against the sensitive skin. His teeth nipped at the same time his hips grinded against me, making my body buck jerkily and a long moan slip out. A growl rumbled in his chest and he picked me up, crossing the room in a couple of strides. Throwing me down onto my bed, I find the strength to talk.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?!" I growl, caught between arousal and offense. A part of me is begging me to shut up and let things happen, but another, more prideful part, is bristling in anger at his audacity. And then there's a third part that is terrified because _everything is moving too fast, that was my first kiss for God sakes_. Laxus smirks and crawls over me, eyes burning.

"Oh I think you know what I'm doing, Blondie," he purrs. My protests die as soon as his finger goes to caress me over my panties. His grin widens when he feels the dampness, and my cheeks burn in embarrassment. A finger slips beneath the fabric and swirls around my entrance, a low throaty moan falling from my lips. "You're so wet," he groans, finger dipping inside teasingly before going to rub against my throbbing clit. The coil of tension in my gut winds tighter and my breath quickens. Fuck, how am I so close already?!

His body hunches over me and his free hand pulls my tank top off quickly. My brain sharpens into focus at the action, suddenly aware that I was now almost completely bare before this man, and I squeaked in fright. When my hands try to instinctively cover myself he growls in anger, grabbing both wrists in his free hand before trapping them above my head. I struggle and push, but a second finger slips into my panties and starts teasing me into a frenzy. Eyes rolling back and shudders racking my body he leans closer to whisper in my ear.

"Don't you dare try to hide those gorgeous tits from me," he hisses, nibbling on my earlobe. I can only moan in response, hips bucking against his talented fingers, blindly seeking release. Oh god what is this man doing to me?!

One finger slips inside me, the intrusion slightly uncomfortable and making me yelp. And then it curls, finding some amazing spot that I never knew existed, and the discomfort faded into pleasure. Toes curling, moaning unabashedly as I lose myself in pleasure. The edge draws near and then his second finger leaves my clit to join the first inside my walls, scissoring, stretching my untouched walls. I yelp again when the discomfort returns and I jerk away slightly.

"Shh, shh… It's alright, babe… Just let me get you good and ready…" he purrs in my ear, his fingers working vigorously inside of me and the discomfort fading back into pleasure again. I nod absentmindedly, back arching as my hips roll against his hand again. My mewls of pleasure seem to spur him on and his hips grind against my thigh, his jeans rough against my sensitized skin. His groan makes my stomach flip, and when he pulls his fingers away for a moment I whine in objection, eyes that had slid closed at some point shooting open to look at him desperately.

"D-Don't stop!" I whine before I can help myself, my blush pretty much permanently painting my face. He chuckles and winks at me before pulling my panties down my legs slowly. A lump of terror forms in my gut as I realize I'm now completely bare to him. He can see _everything_. Panic and self consciousness starts to brew in my mind before it freezes when his clothes start coming off as well.

"Sorry, babe, couldn't wait any longer to get this stuff off of us," he grunts. My eyes stare at his newly revealed appendage and I blanche.

"That… Th-that's not guna fit!" I whisper fearfully, even as my core clenches and aches for it to be buried inside me. He chuckles.

"Don't worry. It'll fit. I'll make sure you're good and ready for me." With that he climbs back on the bed, his erection bobbing in the air and his burning gaze on my revealed core. Before I can stop him he buries his face between my legs, his tongue sliding between my lips to swirl around my clit. The sensation is almost too much and I scream.

"St-stop!" I beg, grabbing at his hair and panting. He raises his face to look at me. I somehow manage to blush even more. "You don't… what are y-you… I mean… isn't it like, gross… or something…?" I stammer out, each word twisting my gut with mortification. He snorts.

"Blondie, shut that pretty little mouth of yours. And no. In fact, this is the tastiest pussy I've ever had," he purrs, his vulgar language both shocking and arousing me. He languorously teased my core with his tongue again, my head falling back, but my body was still tense. "Now let me make you cum," he groaned, the vibrations sending jolts through my body. I took a deep breath and tried to relax, and when his tongue started working its dark talents again, all of my inhibitions flew out the window and were replaced with a burning need for _more, more, MORE_. He worked me up to a fever pitch, my body thrashing and hands clutching his hair for dear life until the tension in my gut snapped and I jerked violently.

"LAXUS!" I screamed, turning my head to try and muffle it against the pillow. His response was a grunt followed by lewd slurping sounds that made my blush come back full force. He slows his ministrations as I come down from my high, giving me a chance to catch my breath. His fingers work their way back inside me, curling and scissoring until the fire started again, the actions no longer holding discomfort. Just as my hips start to roll against his hand he sits up on his knees, a hand gripping his member and running up and down it.

"Fuck, I can't wait any more, Lucy…" he growls deeply, eyes hooded with lust and muscles bulging in strain. The feeling of emptiness his fingers left behind has my core clenching eagerly, my arousal back full force at his masculine form. He lines himself up, rubbing the head up and down my slit to thoroughly coat it with slick wetness, my hips seeking the friction desperately. When he starts to slowly, _slowly_ push himself in, I almost cum from the sensation alone. He stops a little over an inch inside, rocking gently, pushing himself in farther bit by bit with each slow thrust. By the time he bumps up against my innocence, I'm squirming with need. "It'll probably hurt a bit at first," he grunts, eyes blazing and teeth grinding together in restraint.

"Just do it! Oh gods, I need you so bad, Laxus!" I moan, gripping his shoulders tightly. His hips shudder and then he buries himself to the hilt. I keen in relief, the pleasure far outweighing the mild discomfort. He stills for just a moment, eyes screwed shut.

"So… tight… ngh, fuck…." He groans. When my hips jerk impatiently, he starts to move and the pleasure is blinding. I can feel every inch, every ridge of his cock as it slides in and out, my walls hugging it in an attempt to keep him as deep inside me as possible. My breath comes in short pants, my heart beating a staccato rhythm against my ribs. I was hyper-aware of every part of our bodies touching. He continues to thrust slowly and gently until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Laxus! Harder!" I moan. He smirks as his hips pick up the pace, my eyes rolling back when the knob of his cock rubs that special spot with each thrust.

"You want me to fuck you hard, huh Blondie?" he grunts lowly. I nod my head enthusiastically. "Is that what you want?" he asks again, giving a particularly hard thrust that made my voice go up an octave. "You gotta ask for it," he grunts, voice gravelly. I huff, but my pride is the least of my concerns right now.

"Please f-fuck me harder, Laxus!" I moan, mewling in delight when he complies. His hips slam into mine ferociously, stoking the burning need in my gut until I was at the edge. "I'm… I'm guna…" I stammer.

"Say it, Blondie," he hisses desperately, hips working even harder.

"I'm- guna – CUM!" I scream out as the wave of pleasure crashes over me, my toes curling and hips losing all rhythm in their bucking, my eyes rolling back in my head. When my walls clamp down and milk his cock, he grits his teeth and his neck cords. When I had started to come down from the high, he pulls out and aims at my stomach, fist grabbing his shaft. He let out a long, sexy groan of my name as he released, his seed spilling across my stomach. The feeling is surprisingly sexy and even though I know I should mind, I can't bring myself to. When his orgasm slows to a halt, he falls forward and catches himself on his arms above me, his slowly softening member pressed between our pelvises and gently rubbing against my still sensitive clit. When his breathing evened out (about a minute before mine was able to), he reached to my bedside table and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box I kept there. He cleaned my stomach gently before tossing the tissue over the side of the bed and rolling onto his side, holding me against him possessively, our legs tangled together.

When the pleasant fog of satisfaction started to clear, my brain began to catch up on what just happened.

"Um… what…?" I start hesitantly. Before I could formulate a thought, his lips were hungrily pressing against mine again, and I could feel his cock harden between us. My body betrayed me and before I knew it I was wet and wanting again, my hips grinding my core against his thigh, seeking friction. He rolled us back over and settled himself between my legs, his hands cupping my ass and angling me slightly upwards. Without warning he slid himself all the way back inside me, his rod just as hard as before, my hips bucking closer and a moan leaving my lips at the sensation of this new angle that had him even deeper than before. He shot me a roguish grin.

"None of that yet, babe. I'm not done with you, and since I'm pretty sure you'll try to murder me once you come to your senses, I plan on having my fill," he purrs, winking at my flustered yet annoyed face. And then his hips started thrusting vigorously and I found myself agreeing with this plan of events.

He kept us going for hours, teaching me things about my body I had never even considered, until we both fell asleep, the exhaustion finally winning the battle.

 **Next chapter is even more smut. Because Laxus is an insatiable, horny bastard.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muh-muh-muh-maaaore smut.**

When I slowly regained consciousness the next morning, I immediately was aware of a few things. One – I was naked. Two – my whole body was in a combined state of soreness and a deep satisfaction that had a pleasant buzz radiating from my core. Three – I was lying atop a large warm body like a gecko on a log, with my legs straddling it and arms on either side of the body's head, large arms wrapped around me protectively. And four – There was something long and hard buried in my pussy. It twitched inside me and I purred softly at the sensation. Memories of last night came rushing back. I was on top of Laxus. I sat up quickly in shock but moaned in surprise and pleasure when the action pressed the blond man's member deeper and rubbed my now aroused walls. Fuck that feels good….

NO. I need to get off him. I need to-

"Hahhhh!" I moaned when his hips flexed, thrusting up into me. What was I thinking about again? I looked down to see a sleepy Laxus with his eyes half opened and a smirk on his face. I tried to move off him again only to find his hands were now holding onto my hips. He swirled his pelvis and my head fell back. He let out a throaty chuckle.

"Fuck, Blondie. I could get used to waking up with my dick buried in your hot little cunt," he murmered, thrusting up again. I gave up trying to get off of him.

"P-Pervert!" I gasped, body trembling. He grinned.

"Says the chick riding my cock," he teased, grabbing my hips tighter and grinding our cores together. Blushing brightly, I look away in shame.

"Sh-Shut up… ass…" I mutter half-heartedly, squeezing my eyes shut before giving myself over to the pleasure, starting up a shaky, uncertain pace. I kept my eyes closed as long as I could, letting myself focus on nothing more than feeling, until he gripped my hips hard enough to bruise and slammed upwards.

"Look at me, Blondie," he growled dangerously. My eyes snapped open with a cry but I kept them trained on the ceiling. Bastard wasn't going to win this one. This time, his hands forced me to still, only for his hips arch, arms pulling me down and grinding our bodies together, swirling his hips sensually and letting me feel every single inch of him. "Funny. I didn't realize I was on the ceiling," he snorts. My eyes flick downwards and I glare at him before they roll back again when he presses the head of his cock against my sweet spot, and keeps it there, pressing and softly rubbing it while my walls quiver. "Look at me," he demanded again, roughly jerking. I give in, just like with everything else with this man, and look into his stormy eyes, burning with lust. That insufferable cocky smirk makes me wanna smack him, but _damn_ he feels good.

He loosens his grip and I desperately start to ride him as best as I could with my severe lack of experience. But I don't give a shit, all that matters is my own orgasm right now, and _shit I found just the right way to move my hips_.

The deep groan he gives out leads me to believe that perhaps I'm doing much better than I thought. Closer and closer, the coil in my stomach tenses, my mouth panting and mewling. The tattoo on his pectoral rippled with each flex of his muscle, mesmerizing me. One of his large hands reached up to tease my nipple, and with a gasp, I tumbled over the edge, letting out a long, wanton sounding moan of his name. He followed shortly after, pulling me off his lap just in time to release all over his own stomach with a groan. He swiped the tissues (almost empty by now… oh my god my trash can is full of cum-stained tissues…) and quickly wiped it off himself.

Afterwards, I lay on his chest, panting.

 _Knock Knock._

Terror washes over me like ice water, my whole body freezing. I snap my head up to look at Laxus, whose expression was only mildly perturbed. How can he be so calm right now?!

"Miss Lucy, you've missed your morning arithmetic lesson. Is everything okay? Would you like me to cancel your eleven-o-clock violin lesson?" Marion called through the door. I shrieked and threw myself off of Laxus, flailing wildly and almost falling off only for Laxus' strong arm to shoot out and catch me.

"Miss lucy? Are you okay?" she calls worriedly.

"Y-Yea! I'm fine!" I croaked out, my brain desperately screaming at me to keep my voice normal. I clear my throat. "Ahem. Yes. I'm fine, Marion, thank you. And no, you don't have to cancel it, I just forgot to set my alarm last night. Tell Bernice I will be there on time," I manage to call out, my voice surprisingly steady. Wow. Those debutante lessons are really paying off. Laxus raises an eyebrow at me and I glare.

"As you wish, Miss Lucy. Would either you or Master Laxus like breakfast?" Her voice held just a hint of smug teasing, but I fell all the way off the bed regardless.

"What- What are you talking about? Laxus isn't in here! Nope! Definitely not!" I ramble, the pitch of my voice rising with each denial. I heard her laugh and Laxus snickered silently.

"Mmmhmm. If you insist. There is leftover breakfast in the kitchen, if either of you desire," Marion said sarcastically, a sassy smirk in her voice. Laxus burst out laughing and I smacked him angrily.

"Shut up!" I hissed, cheeks burning. I cross my arms and shiver, suddenly realizing how gross I felt. "God I'm so sticky and gross now…" I complain, shivering in disgust and discomfort. "I need a damn shower," I grumble, turning around and making my way to the bathroom on wobbly legs not unlike a newborn faun.

I should have suspected something when I didn't hear any response, and the other room remained quiet until I was already in the shower. Just as I began to relax beneath the warm water with a sigh of relief, I heard a rustle. I opened my eyes and jumped at the sight of a very naked Laxus climbing in the shower with me, a smirk on his face and a dangerous glint in his eye. I open my mouth to shriek in shock, hands quickly wrapping around me to cover myself, but his lips swallow my scream before it can ring out. My legs tremble and my body heats up quickly before my eyes snap open and I push him off me. I struggle to keep my eyes from drifting downward and instead focus on that irritating smirk on his stupid face.

"No! No more, Laxus!" I hiss, poking him in the chest. When he moves to try again I push against his chest again. "I'm serious! I don't have time for this! I only have twenty minutes before my next lesson!" I growl. Laxus shrugged.

"I'll behave. Just let me clean you up – it's the least I can do," he purrs. I hesitate but he's already squeezing out some of my shampoo into his hand. I look at him suspiciously when he steps right in front of me again, but I let out a groan when his fingers start to work through my hair. He gently massages my scalp and my head starts to loll back, my arms falling limply to my sides as he works. As soon as he finishes with the shampoo, he starts in on the conditioner, his magic fingers working me into a pile of goo. Soft moans drip from my slack mouth. When the rest of the conditioner washes out, he gently turns me around, lathering some body wash between his hands. I tense in preparation for him to try and grope me, only to be disarmed when his hands start on my shoulders and back, using his thumbs to work the kinks out of my muscles. His hands slip down to my hips, sensually washing away all of the remnants of last night's activities. A fire starts in my belly, arousal blooming with each caress of his soapy hands. When his hot palms glide across my stomach, I pull in a sharp breath, my body trembling. His large, hard body presses against my back, his erection pressing against my lower back.

I try to protest, but my eyes end up rolling back in my head when he starts to massage my breasts. His lips brush against my arched neck, his hot breath mixing with the steam. I twitch when his thumbs tweak my nipples, little jolts of pleasure shooting straight to my core and my hips pushing backwards, seeking friction. He growls, the primal sound arousing me even further, and I let out a low throaty moan. One of his hands slowly trails downwards to lightly brush against my outer lips, a finger slipping between them to press against my clit. The action makes my body jerk, my breath coming in gasps as he starts rubbing me in just the right way. His fingers bring me to the edge quickly, and then he stops suddenly.

"Wait – wh-why are you stopping?" I whine needily, grinding backwards against his body. His lips skim to my ear.

"You said you didn't want any more sex, and I've finished cleaning you up," he whispers, hands clamped around my hips and refusing to move to where my body is begging for him, that damn smirk audible in his voice. My brain tries to tell me to leave, because I've already spent too long in the shower, but my libido overrules that thought quickly.

"Dammit. Make it quick," I demand, spinning around and jumping up onto his body, his arms quickly catching me and my legs wrapping around his waist. He chuckles but turns us to press me against the tile wall. He slowly slides his hard dick all the way inside of me without any wait, making my breath catch and my moans break off into an undignified squeak.

"Since I don't feel like being interrupted before we finish, I'll grant your wish and get us off quickly. Just this once," he grunts, hips immediately setting a punishing pace. "But don't expect it to become a habit – I like taking my time with you," he groans, sucking at the junction between my neck and shoulder. I try to respond but my brain is too fuzzy to formulate words.

Within minutes, I came undone under his skilled hips. His teeth latched on to my shoulder… and he bit down. At first I released a startled, pained shriek, that quickly turned to a moan when the sudden pain morphed into unspeakable pleasure, my core spasming with a second orgasm before I had even finished the first. My nails dug into his back, his chest shuddering as he pulled out just in time to release against the tiled wall next to me. His arms held me up when my legs buckled beneath me, and he slowly unlatched his mouth from my shoulder. A dopey smile graced my face as the endorphins had a field day, and judging by his similar expression, he was feeling the exact same.

And then I noticed the small amount of blood on his lips in time to a throb in my shoulder. My eyes widened and I pushed him back, trying to look down at where he bit me. The bite mark sparked slightly before the open wound knitted itself together, leaving a normal looking bite mark (as normal as a bite mark _can_ look, at least).

"What the fuck, Laxus?!" I shriek, looking up to see his wide eyed expression. "What was that?!"

He shook his head, eyebrows knitting together. "I'm not… sure. I uh… I'm sorry?" he muttered, his uncertain tone extremely out of character.

"Are you a fucking vampire or something?!" I squeak, panic setting in. He snorts and crosses his arms, looking perturbed but also irritated.

"Of course I'm not a fucking vampire. Don't be a dumbass, Blondie," he growls, though his eyes don't leave the new mark on my body. My eyes narrow and I bristle, but stop short when I hear Horologium's polite voice in my head telling me I had ten minutes to get to my lesson.

"Whatever. I have to finish getting ready," I grouse, quickly cleaning myself of my orgasm under the water before jumping out and looking at him over my shoulder. "And clean that up!" I snap, nodding to the cum slowly dripping down the wall. He glared at me and I heard him grumble as I closed the shower curtain and grabbed a towel, setting to work drying myself as quickly as possible.

I dress myself in my undergarments, and grab Cancer's key from my dresser once I have the simplest of my fancy dresses laid out. Unfortunately, my violin lesson was one of the two lessons that require me to be dressed up. Which seems extremely stupid, but at this point I know I'll just get yelled at if I don't go along with it. "I summon thee, Cancer!"

My trusty spirit pops into existence with the sound of a doorbell, and I vaguely notice the shower turning off in the other room. I run a hand over Horologium's key- seven minutes.

"At your service, baby," Cancer smiles, snipping his scissors. I smile back at him.

"I've got seven minutes to be ready for my violin lesson, think you can do it?" I ask. He nods, but his brow furrows when his eyes focus on the mark on my shoulder. I blush brightly, hoping he'll let it go. Luckily, he says nothing, and with a smirk, sets to pulling my dress over my head and lacing up the corset at a speed far quicker than I'd be able to do myself. I hear the bathroom door open and curse silently.

"Who's the crab dude?" Laxus asks gruffly, his chest puffing out subconsciously and eyes taking on a possessive glint. Cancer stops for a moment, straightening up and eyeing the large blond man who just emerged from my bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"I'm one of Miss Lucy's Zodiac spirits, Cancer," he introduces himself simply, continuing to eye the man. "Interesting turn of events…" he muttered under his breath. I blush brightly.

"G-Go away Laxus. I don't have time to deal with you," I snap, gritting my teeth as Cancer finishes lacing up and tightening my corset. He sets to work fluffing the dress, keeping an eye on the now quietly growling Laxus.

"Have a seat, baby," Cancer says, gesturing to the chair in front of my mirror with his scissors. Laxus' growl intensifies and I ignore him. "A rather… interesting choice of a lover, Miss Lucy," he whispers. I blush and look away, mortified.

"Don't wanna talk about it right now. I don't have time. Laxus, stop growling at my spirit for God's sakes," I hastily snap. The blond man looks surprised for a moment, the growling stopping and a strange look on his face. I touch Horologium's key – five minutes. Cancer works his magic and within one minute I have a beautiful, regal up-do with ringlets framing my face. I turn my head left and right, surveying his work with a smile. "Perfect work as always, Cancer! Thank you so much!" I thank him, grinning. I throw a glare Laxus' way, where he was lying back on my bed wearing only his jeans. "And you – get dressed and get out of my room before someone sees you!" I hiss, ignoring the burning at the tips of my ears. My pride is one hundred percent shot for the day - there's no point even trying to salvage any of it. He smirks.

"Wow. Never took you for a 'quick fuck than get out' type of girl," he taunts. I bristle angrily.

"Shut up you pervert!" I yell at him, turning on my heel and running out of my room, Cancer bowing towards me as I left and disappearing as I closed the door behind me.

 **I don't have anything witty to say. GIVE ME REVIEWS I CRAVE THE VALIDATION OF UNKNOWN STRANGERS ON THE INTERNET.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tbh I'm not even going to pretend that bite was going to have some big secret no one would see coming. Let's be honest, ya'll pretty much guessed. BUT... these two loveable dummies won't be finding out for quite a few chapters still. Keep in mind, in this AU, Lucy doesn't know shit about dragonslayers, and Natsu is the only other slayer Laxus knows, and Laxus still has his slayer-status kept a secret. There is no deus ex Gajeel-na to spread his wisdom. So figuring out just what he did is going to take Laxus quite awhile.**

Lucy POV

About halfway through my violin lesson, it hits me. I had sex with Laxus.

My fingers stumble over their placings, the sour note produced bringing an arched eyebrow from Bernice. I hastily realign myself, but the thought wouldn't leave. I had sex with Laxus. Oh my god. _I had sex with Laxus_.

My breath starts to speed up, my focus wavering. It's suddenly far too hard to breath in this damn dress. I lost my virginity. I'm no longer a virgin. Oh god, Father is still trying to arrange a marriage for me. Oh fuck. Whoever my husband ends up being is going to find out I'm impure… the Heartfillia name will be soiled… I'll be denounced as a whore and thrown out…

I couldn't seem to get enough breath in my lungs, and a cold sweat was breaking out over my entire body. I… I let him touch me! _Everywhere_! Shit, I never really bought into the whole "purity" thing, luckily the sex ed Marion gave me was rather contemporary and inclusive, and I know it's my own decision… at least, in a normal society it would be. I'm the heiress of the Heartfillia family. My "purity" is considered a damn commodity. It's meant for my future husband. Oh god oh god my Father is going to kill me… if my future husband doesn't kill me first… I've heard of the occasional violent rage these high class men will fly into when they find out they're new bride isn't pure…

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Ican'tbreatheIcan'tbreathe-

"MISS LUCY!" Bernice yells worriedly, shaking my shoulders and looking at me with concern. I noticed Marion and another servant on either side of her, hands fluttering around me, trying to find some way to help. Everything is too bright, it's like my pupils are too big. There are black spots around the edges of my vision. I need to get out of here. I can't breathe. I think my violin fell to the floor and broke, but I can't tell.

"I can't-! I need to go!" I shriek in a high voice that doesn't sound like it's coming from my mouth. Blood roars in my ears, my footsteps pounding the hallway floor and the concerned shouts from behind fading the further I ran. I ignore them and run as fast as this dress allows me to, bursting into my room and frantically looking around, a small modicum of relief coming from the lack of Laxus' presence. Thank god he left. Oh my god… Oh my god…. Can't breathe….

I violently rip off the corset, the stitching pulling apart under my desperate strength until it falls to the floor in a ragged pile. I greedily gulp in air, my heart beating so fast I thought it might break my ribs. The dress is the next thing to get ripped off and I curl up on my bed in the fetal position, rocking. Hot tears run down my cheeks, my make-up running and the salt stinging my eyes. I hear a far away thumping noise… I think it's knocking? It's followed by worried muffled voices calling to me but I can't hear them over the incessant _pounding_ in my chest and the sounds of my lungs screaming for air. I feel a slight tug on my magic, and the tell-tale sound of a doorbell. Another muffled voice is barking at the others, and then everything goes quiet again. I slowly open my eyes (when did I close them?), my vision blurry but slowly focusing. I see a lot of… blue. Wait. I know that face. I know that scowl. _I know that mermaid_.

"KYA!" I shriek in surprise, flailing and choking in fear because _Aquarius is right in front of me and I didn't even summon her._ "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I wail, raising my arms defensively. This is _not_ what I need right now. Aquarius' eyebrow ticks in annoyance.

"Tch," she growls, looking irritated for a moment before, to my absolute shock, floating over to me and sitting on the bed next to me. "I'm not going to hurt you. Not this time, at least," she mumbles, voice surprsingly soothing. I carefully lower my arms to peer at her suspiciously. When her bland expression doesn't change, I slowly, and carefully, relax my defense. And now I can't breathe again. "SNAP OUT OF IT, BRAT!" she yells, her palm smacking me across the face and leaving a stinging, jarring feeling on my cheek. To my chagrin, it worked, and I found my breathing just a little more manageable. She wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me to her side. "Now tell me what's wrong. I have a basic idea, but I can't help if I don't know," she demands brusquely. I hug my knees to my chest.

"I…I had sex with Laxus," I muttered, my cheeks burning brightly. Her expression remained unchanging aside from a quirk of an eyebrow.

"And…?" she presses. I look at her with wide-eyes.

"What do you mean 'and'? That's the answer! I lost my virginity to Laxus!" I squawk. She snorts.

"What, did he suck or something? I'm not getting what the big deal is here," she grumbles. I look at her in disbelief.

"Wha-? No! He was… he was really… um good…" my voice fades to a tiny squeak, my blush bruning brightly. "But that doesn't matter! The point is I'm not a virgin anymore!" I said. Aquarius started to retort. "And before you ask what the deal is again, let me explain – _I am the Heartfillia heiress, and my 'purity' is stupidly important since I'll have an arranged marriage with some other high class snob,_ " I bite out. She snapped her mouth closed and looked at me funny.

"Wait – seriously? Shit, you humans and your 'high class' have the weirdest traditions…" she mutters, shaking her head in disbelief. I bury my face in my hands and sob. "Don't cry about it. It's your body, and you can do whatever the hell you want with it. You really think those hoity-toity wealthy suitors saved themselves for marriage? Of fucking course not. So you got laid. By a very hot guy, I might add. If they think that's a big deal and makes you 'impure', than they're fucking hypocrites and I'll gladly blast them out the damn atmosphere for you. I won't even take you with them."

I laugh half-heartedly, but still hold myself. "I don't want to be a part of this stupid high society anymore," I mutter. "I've always hated this. I just want… I want to travel, to find more keys, to get stronger and use my magic to help people! And I'm just trapped like some stupid commodity for my Father to barter with to advance his business!" I rage, clenching my fists, my sadness turning to anger.

"What's stopping you?" Aquarius asks. I halt, thinking for a moment, only to deflate.

"The fact that my Father hired an S-Class mage to be a glorified prison warden to keep me from running away is one thing," I drone. "I also… as much as I hate this life… I don't want to be disowned. My Father's become obsessed with his business to the point he no longer cares about his family, but he's still my dad. Deep down in there, somewhere. And the potential fallout of getting disowned for 'losing my purity' would drag the Heartfillia name through the mud. And if the business fails and our fortune is lost, we'll lose this house, and all of our servants will be thrown back on the streets…" with each reason, my heart drops more and more until I feel like a lead weight is in my stomach. Aquarius is silent and squeezes my shoulder reassuringly.

"You need to stop sacrificing your own happiness just for your Father's sake," she says simply. "He needs to respect you as a human being, not just as a bargaining chip. And if you want my opinion? Have a little fun. What's done is done, sorry to tell you this but your cherry ain't going to magically become unpopped," she drawls, and I blush bright again. "So have fun with it. There's no use worrying about all those consequences at the moment. And the first chance you get to get out of here in a way you're satisfied with – take it." She advises. I let her words stew in my brain and she just holds me for a while longer.

"So, are you done having your panic attack?" she asks drily. I nod slowly, biting back the embarrassment. "Just so you know, this isn't going to be a usual thing. Don't expect me to pop up in your world just to help you deal with your rampaging emotions every time you feel scandalized," she sneers, going back to her old self. I ignore the biting of her remark, being used to her abrasive nature. She stands – or I guess, floats – up, and turns to face me with her hands on her hips.

"Aquarius… I… thanks," I say. She scoffs.

"Yeah yeah," she waves me off, but her cheeks are blushing just a little. "Now I've got a date with Scorpio so you better not call on me," she warns. I just nod, and she disappears in a shower of gold. I curl up in my bed, finding panic attacks to be exhausting as hell.

Laxus POV

I knocked on Blondie's door later that night, already aching for another taste of her. And, although I wouldn't admit it, I _may_ have been a little worried about her. Just a little.

"So I heard you heard a panic attack?" I drawled, trying to seem uninterested when she opened the door. I didn't have to try very hard since as soon as I saw her standing there in a surprisingly risqué negligee. My eyes roam across her form appreciatively, an unconscious growl rising in my chest. She made a sour face.

"For some reason, I doubt that's why you're here," she says drily, cocking a hip and crossing her arms. I smirk.

"I'm flattered by how well you know me," I coo, gently pushing the door open all the way to enter her room, doing so slowly to give her a chance to say "no". She stepped back, allowing my entry and I internally fist pump. Yessss! Looks like I might be getting a second night in heaven!

I saunter passed her, my smirk widening when she closes the door behind me. Her hand grabs my wrist and stops me. I turn around curiously and she grabs my shirt, pulling me down to meet her lips. I enthusiastically kiss her back, my hands going to grab her body greedily. When she starts to moan, I skim my lips down her neck to her shoulder. Suddenly she squealed, her body jerking closer and her hips bucking in my hands. I pull back in surprise – the sharp increase in the scent of her arousal making me hard as a rock but catching me off guard. I look at her shoulder where I had apparently triggered a far more extreme response than I intended – and see the bite mark I left on her this morning. I dart my eyes to her face, where she had a bewildered, yet foggy expression.

"Wh-what did you just do?" she gasped. I watched her face and bent my neck to lap at the spot with my tongue, and sure enough, she let out a strangled cry and her body jumped. I pull back, eyeing her panting, reddened face. "Why does that- feel so good?!" she moaned, hands clenching in my shirt collar. I try to think it through – this seems odd and unnatural, but the heady aroma of her arousal is making it far too hard to think.

"I don't know. It feels good, right?" I growled suggestively. She nods again, blushing. "Then let me try something," I murmured, steering her to the bed. I gently push her back, climbing over her. I leaned down and swirled my tongue around the mark, grinning when her hips shot off the bed. I inhaled deeply, my mouth watering at her scent. Experimentally I raise a hand to stroke the mark with my thumb. When her response was just a shiver, the same as if I trailed my thumb anywhere else on her shoulder, it looked like only my mouth on that spot had the extreme effect. I lean back and grip the bottom of her negligee, pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the side. Running my fingers over her panty-covered core, I moaned at the feeling of her incredible wetness. Fuck, I don't know what this whole bite thing is, but I like it.

I worked quickly to divest her of her panties and bra, her hands fluttering around my chest, fumbling in their attempt to unclothe me. I pulled my shirt off over my head while she worked on my belt buckle, a hiss leaving my lips when her fingers brushed my rock hard cock through my jeans. I hopped up off the bed to pull off my pants, letting them fall in a heap next to where her negligee ended up, stepping out of my boots. When I was down to just my boxers I climbed back over her, sweeping my gaze over her panting, pleasured, aroused body. Trailing my fingers up her body, I smirked at her shivers and the trail of goosebumps my fingertips left in their wake. I slide my hand back down her body to tease her wetness, my fingers setting to work teasing her into a frenzy. As her moans got louder, I lowered my head to her shoulder again. With a wicked smirk, I latch onto her new hyper-sensitive spot, suckling on the flesh and laving it with my tongue. Within seconds her walls clamped down on my fingers and she let out a wail as she came hard, her juices running down my hand. I smirk into her shivering skin, halting my movements for a moment before starting up with my mouth and fingers as hard as before.

"No more! I can't… HA… No more! Please!" she begged, weakly trying to push my face away from her shoulder. With a groan of mild disappointment I pulled back, pouting at her flushed face. "Too… too sensitive… I can't…" she gasped, whole body shaking. I pull my hand back to slowly suck the remnants of her orgasm from my hand and fingers, looking her in the eye unwaveringly. Her wide eyes watched each motion with rapt attention, parted lips panting hotly.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Blondie," I purred, shifting myself to slot my hips between her legs. With wide eyes she nods, swallowing loudly. With a smirk, I lean forward to lap at her bite mark a couple times, instantly turning her to mush. With a grunt, I slide inside of her in one deep thrust, her impossibly wet, hot walls nearly suffocating me with pleasure. "Shit you feel good on my cock," I groaned, fisting a hand in her hair and gripping her hip tightly. She lets out such a control-shattering, lewd moan that my hips start jerking on their own before I can reign my control in. Her legs hook around my hips, her heels pressing into my lower back. I roll my hips into her, savoring the sweet sounds she makes. Never before has a woman had such a hold over me, if she asked me to murder someone right now, I wouldn't even fucking hesitate. She just feels so _good_.

"Laxus! Harder! I need… I need you to go harder!" she cries, her head falling to the side and her legs tightening around my hips. Now that's a demand I will happily carry out.

My hips piston in and out of her with abandon, the bed creaking noisily in protest. Her body undulates below mine, and I can feel my end nearing. Not willing to let it end quite yet, I pull out and flip her over, her surprised squeak and confused face making me chuckle. I hoist her hips up in the air, and waste no time sheathing myself to the hilt. The sounds she released from those beautiful lips had my hips pounding right away. She managed to push herself up onto her hands and knees and her back arched enticingly, her head thrown back as she mewled. Her velvety walls flutter and pulse, and when I hunch over her back and latch onto her bite mark again, she explodes around me. She clenches so tightly I can hardly even move, milking my cock until I'm at the very edge. With a roar, I slide out just in time to blow all over her back, my very soul leaving my body for a moment. I collapse to the side, head fuzzy, my arms wrapping around her, narrowly avoiding the mess I made. I hold onto her shuddering body as I slowly regain my composure. She reaches to the tissue box and shakily tries to wipe off her back, body still jerking periodically, until I take over and finish the job. When I'm done, she turns onto her side, facing away, and scoots backwards until she presses against my front, my body curling around her possessively on its own.

She tries and fails to stifle a yawn, burrowing deeper into the bed and my embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm too tired to keep going like last night," she whispers, cheeks burning. I chuckle, tightening my hold on her affectionately before patting the bed around me to find the covers. I pull them over us, a dopey grin still on my face. Okay, maybe these warm fuzzy feelings are something I should be concerned about. But you know what? I'm feeling way too damn good to deal with this kind of shit.

Ignoring the logical part of my brain telling me to get out, because falling asleep with her two nights in a row is getting into dangerous territory, I nuzzle her hair and let myself fall asleep.

 **Keep on appreciating these frequent updates because I seriously don't know why or how long this inspiration is going to go for.**


	7. Chapter 7

Laxus POV

The next two weeks were damn blissful. We only fell asleep in the same bed a couple more times, but we had _so much sex_. Usually I don't have sex with a woman more than a few times. Experience has taught me that if you hook up with the same woman more than a few times, they start to get attached, and then shit gets messy and awkward. But goddamn, Lucy is just too good to give up. Blondie and I christened pretty much every closet and storage room in the entire damn mansion – and even a few spots in the garden. For being so inexperienced, Blondie sure took to sex like a fish to water. It's always the repressed ones, isn't it?

And then came the first Ball. A big room filled with stuffy rich people in fancy clothes talking about how rich they were. For the first hour, Blondie stuck near me and we amused ourselves by making fun of everyone together. I hesitate to admit I actually started to enjoy myself, thanks to her. That sharp wit of hers is always a pleasure to listen to. But then her father came by and pulled her away to talk to her. Her eyes and smile tightened and I could sense her fury building. Not even my dragon ears could pick up their hushed conversation over the aggravating droning of the busy room. I watched the argument escalate in a way I had never seen before. They were clearly having a very big disagreement, but both didn't break their composure or posture for even a second. Both were clearly struggling with keeping their facial expressions from twisting, but Lucy was closer to breaking. Finally, with a huff, she appeared to submit. Jude Heartfillia turned and led her into the crowd. She threw a hopeless, apologetic glance my way before she plastered a fake smile on her face and followed her father.

I needed a drink. And that is all. It has nothing to do with the fact that the open bar is close to where the two Heartfillias had gone to. Nothing at all.

I calmly weaved through the crowd towards the bar, nodding politely and resisting the urge to bolt. There were too many people here, too closely packed, too irritating to listen to. I ordered a whiskey neat and turned around, leaning against the bar and subtly watching Blondie over the glass. Her father was introducing her to a young man, who had a sleazy grin on his face as he openly raked his gaze over her. Blondie was stiff and her smile strained, fury burning behind her eyes. The little punk bowed his head and took her hand in his, raising it to his lips and saying something. A sudden urge to rend his flesh shot through my veins and my grip crushed the thankfully empty glass in my hand. The bartender looked at me with wide eyes and I hastily apologized, but didn't take my eyes off the scene. Jude left Lucy to fend for herself with the little pervert. Every instinct in my body was screaming at me to march over there, deck the guy in the face, and carry Lucy off and claim her as my own-

Wait what.

The shocking thought stunned my brain into a swirl of confusion. Where the _hell_ did that come from? Yea, she's hot. Yea, she's a fantastic lay. Yea, she's fun to hang out with. Yea, I like spending time with her and holding her and – WAIT NO.

I shook my head to clear it. I don't know where this sentimental shit is coming from but I need a drink. I ordered another whiskey and the bartender handed it to me, hesitating for just a moment. I watched Lucy suffer her way through the little shitstain's flirting for another fifteen whole minutes before her dad showed back up at her side. Some words were exchanged, and they parted from the douchebag. With narrowed eyes I watched her dad lead her through the crowd to _another_ young man, repeating the introductions. This one, at least, didn't ooze sleaze. Instead, he gave off an air of snobbish that I could see had Lucy struggling not to roll her eyes and laugh. Again, Jude left her with the man and disappeared back into the crowd. I watched scornfully as the man was apparently boasting about something that Lucy really didn't care about, judging by the deadass boredom in her eyes. How the guy wasn't able to pick up on her obvious disinterest I have no clue. I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what was happening, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Besides, it's none of my business.

When she was pulled to a third young man, I was certain. Her dad was introducing her to suitors. He was basically auctioning her off. The rage I felt curling beneath the surface was only mildly abated when the third guy was so obviously gay I have no idea why Jude was even trying. He looked just as uncomfortable with the whole thing as Lucy did and their conversation soon turned more relaxed and friendly after both established they held no love for the high society life.

She was shuffled to another suitor afterwards – this one so skittish and nervous Lucy could hardly hide the pity. The little loser probably would pass out just from touching a boob for the first time. I snorted at the thought, continuing to ignore the simmering urge to march over there and claim her in front of everyone. Lucy was _mine_. And if her so called _father_ thinks she's some commodity to auction off to the highest bidder – then I'll beat his face in. His daughter is MINE. He doesn't get to GIVE HER AWAY-

The glass shattered in my hand again and the bartender looked at me with exasperation. I blushed a little. I'm losing control far too quickly. This shit better finish soon.

When she was dragged to the fifth, I started to see red. The man had to be in his fucking _fifties_. The tan line on his ring finger suggested at least one divorce, and the hungry look he gave my Lucy almost broke my resolve. When Jude left her alone again, I started to slowly meander towards the two. The man was far too close to Lucy, and her discomfort and disdain for the situation was so glaringly obvious at least one person nearby was looking on with pity. Which is saying something, because everyone here had their heads so far up their asses I doubt they noticed anything beyond their immediate vicinity. He brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers and she shuddered visibly. The lecherous smirk that curled his thin lips suggested he misinterpreted the reaction. I got close enough to hear, hanging back a bit to stay concealed.

"You've grown into such a… fine woman, my sweet Lucy," he purred. Lucy shuddered and swallowed thickly, her revulsion clear as day as she took a step back, smiling tightly.

"Well it has been twelve years since you last saw me, Lord Wilson," she said back, the acid in her voice breaking through her façade. He laughed condescendingly.

"I always knew you'd grow into a looker. I hope I get to see just _how grown you've become,"_ he insinuated. Lucy's façade broke and she looked at him with disgust.

"I am even younger than your own daughter, Lord Wilson. Perhaps you should pursue women a little closer to you in age," she bit out, eyes fiery.

"Why would I do that when there's such sweet, young fruit so ripe for the picking?" he scoffed, eyes darkening.

"You're repulsive," Lucy sneered, all pretense gone. She turned to leave and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into him roughly. The rage bubbled over and I strode right up to him and grabbed his forearm so tightly he yelped and let Lucy go.

"Do not touch Miss Heartfillia," I growled darkly, barely remembering that I'm just a bodyguard and our illicit affair is a secret. "I believe she is done with your conversation, and you should leave," I demand lowly, the air around me sparking a bit. The old creep looked startled but tugged on his arm angrily til I let it go.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he demanded angrily, hiding his fear behind arrogance.

"I'm the S-Class mage her Father hired to keep her safe. And right now you are leading me to believe you are a threat," I sneer dangerously. He bristled but turned and left, muttering to himself angrily. Lucy sighed in relief behind me.

"Thanks, Laxus," she whispered, sneaking a look around nervously. "Although that might come back to bite both of us in the ass later," she added, voice tired.

"Tch," is my response. I look her over and take in her exhausted expression. "Think we can get out of here yet?" I suggest, waggling my eyebrows suggestively. She blushes a little but smirks.

"I should be able to leave in fifteen," she says, tone hopeful. I give a small smile and wink at her before heading back to the bar. I ordered a third whiskey and had to assure the bartender I wouldn't break this one.

I made it back to her room before her and lounged on her bed while I waited. She was a good fifteen minutes late when she finally came in, eyes red and puffy and makeup running, cheeks stained with tears. Before I even know what I'm doing I'm across the room holding her in my arms and stroking her hair.

"I'm so fucking tired of this shit, Laxus," she whimpers into my shirt. "I swear, he only sees me as a damn business asset. I don't want to marry _any_ of those men!" she cries angrily, fisting my shirt. "There's a pervert who tried to get in my pants within a single minute of my dad leaving my side, there's a snob whose head is so far up his ass I doubt he'd even notice I was talking to him unless it was specifically about how great he is…" she starts listing. "There's a very clearly gay guy… although, to be honest, of the five I'd rather be in a fake marriage with Berthold where we both just took our own lovers…" she muttered thoughtfully. I grunted. "At least I wouldn't have to have sex with him," she tacked on. I said nothing, even though my rage boiled dangerously. "And then there's the innocent little cinnamon bun who would probably faint just from touching my boob," she continued. I snorted and laughed loudly at our shared assumption. "And worst of all, and probably the most likely in my Father's eyes, is with a fifty-two year old creep who is the closest thing to a creepy uncle I've ever had and is probably secretly a pedophile," she sobbed. My arms tightened possessively. None of those "men" will be getting my Lucy. Except _maybe_ the gay one. If it's a fake marriage with a gay guy, I could consider sharing.

Wait what the hell? Why are my thoughts so fucked tonight?

"Not to mention, except for Berthold, anyone my Father picks for me is going to find out pretty quickly I'm not a virgin – and then BAM! I'm disowned and thrown into the streets because these stuffy assholes have super archaic thoughts about women and purity."

I frown and my heart sinks a little. The sheer weight of what I've done to her, what the potential consequences of my actions are, hits me like a lead foot to the stomach. I can't believe I never fucking thought about that. Was that what her damn panic attack was about all that time ago? My face must have betrayed my horror because when Lucy leaned back to look at me she sighed.

"What's done is done, Laxus. As Aquarius so eloquently put it, 'my cherry isn't going to magically unpop itself'. So as long as you'll have me, I plan on enjoying this affair we have for as long as I can," she said quietly. I stared at her. There was so much I wanted to say, but I just couldn't find any words that fit together. So I did what I did best – I tried to express my feelings through my actions. And when I didn't even understand my own feelings, I let my instincts take over instead. I kissed her deeply, caressing her arms and slowly undoing the back of her corset. Damn these fancy dresses. There's too much to them. It took me a few times to get the hang of it.

I laid her down on her bed once I'd stripped her down to her undergarments, and took a moment to appreciate the sight. Rose dusted cheeks, sultry parted lips, eyes hooded with desire – she was a damn good sight. The possessiveness I had been staving off all night reared its head again and I felt a burning need to claim her. I was going to make her cum so many times she'll never be able to be satisfied by any man but me. I'm going to take her over and over until the only thing she can do is scream my name in pleasure.

My erection twitched at each of my thoughts, every part of me aching to make her mine. All those… pathetic little bastards… rubbing up on my woman…

"Laxus…" she breathed, watching me with heated eyes. I locked onto those chocolate pools of desire and stripped down to my boxers, chest puffing up when her eyes glued her gaze on the tent contained by the black silk. I pounced on her, pulling off her undergarments before burying my face between her thighs, hungrily seeking the source of her heady arousal. The sweet sounds of her pleasure filled the room with every stroke of my tongue.

 _Mine mine mine_ …

After bringing her to climax multiple times with my tongue, and another couple with my cock, I finally collapsed next to her, pulling the covers over us, our bodies slicked with sweat. Lucy fell asleep within moments, the aftershocks of her orgasms making her body twitch involuntarily. I tried to find the will to get up and go to my own room, but once she'd turned over and curled up against my side, wrapping her arms and legs around me sleepily and pressing her warm, soft body against my skin, I just couldn't seem to think of any reason to leave. Eyelids drooping in exhaustion, I barely noticed the content purring coming from my chest.

 _Mine…_

 **Yall are so guna hate me for the next chapter. Cuz next chapter is when the shit hits the fan. So enjoy the (sorta?) happy chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for shit to hit the fan and everything to fall apart.**

Third Person POV

Jude Heartfillia sighed deeply, standing outside his daughter's door. When he woke up this morning, his rage faded, he started to regret the harsh words he threw at his daughter last night. Couldn't she see he was just trying to do what was best for her? All of the suitors he had picked for her were capable of giving her a wonderful life. And Lord Wilson was the best choice of them all. He was a wealthy, well-renowned, well-respected man. And the strengthened bond between their businesses would be an added bonus. But, as much as it pained him to admit, she was right – he was pushing her too hard with her suitors. But her behavior, especially towards Lord Wilson, was downright shameful. Even still, he was too harsh with her. So it was time for him to swallow his pride and apologize.

He raised a fist to knock on her door three times, and when there was no answer within seconds, he opened the door to enter. The sight that greeted him had his blood boiling, his sight going red and his temper exploded.

"LUCY!" he roared in pure outrage, eyes taking in the sight of her body, presumably nude, wrapped around the bare torso of the man he hired as her bodyguard under the sheets of her bed.

Lucy POV

The sound of my father's voice yelling in my room woke me up with an abrupt, sickening wave of horror. When my eyes shot open and saw the expanse of Laxus' bare chest serving as my pillow, every fiber of my being withered in fear. I grabbed the sheet in my fist, frantically covering myself as I shot up in bed so quickly I almost got whiplash. There he was, standing in my open doorway, his face twisted in anger and fury rolling off him in waves the likes of which I had never seen before. His face was pure red, his veins pulsing, and in the back of my mind I worried he might have a heart attack. Laxus sat up next to me, but I didn't dare turn to look at him. My father's eyes were glued on his form, so filled with murderous contempt I thought Laxus might start on fire from the sheer force of disdain.

"What… is… THIS?!" he roared, taking a step forward threateningly.

"DAD! Wh-What are you doing in here?!" I squeaked, voice broken and scratchy with fear. He ignored me, focusing on my bed-mate. I glanced to the side to see Laxus' jaw set, eyes ablaze. He slowly rose, stepping off the bed cautiously. I thanked every higher deity I could think of when I saw he had his boxers on. My chest was so tight I could hardly breathe, tears already streaming down my face.

"Get. Out," Jude growled. Laxus stood his ground stubbornly, bristling. "Get OUT OF MY HOUSE!" my father shouted, spittle flying from his lips. I watched, chest crushed in a vice of mortification, as Laxus grunted, walking sulkily towards the door. I used the distraction to quickly grab the robe next to my bed and throw it on faster than I'd ever put anything on in my life. "And you will not be getting a single cent of your payment," Jude hissed as Laxus neared him, his entire body shaking with barely restrained fury. Laxus stopped next to him, his lightning sparking around him threateningly.

"Fine by me, old man. Taking your hot daughter's virginity was more than enough," he sneered harshly, acid dripping from his voice. My jaw dropped and a million different emotions smacked me at once. Anger, shame, humiliation, betrayal, hatred, anguish, sadness… it crushed my heart right there. I stared at his retreating form, mouth agape, tears running down my face, watching in disbelief as he just _left_. I barely even noticed my father's spiking anger and how his fist went through the drywall next to the door. I could only watch this man… this man who had waltzed into my boring, imprisoned life, given it color, made me feel things I never even dreamed of… this man who I now realize I had fallen in… fallen in…

He didn't even look back. I don't know what I expected him to do. I don't know what I wanted him to do. But the fact he didn't even stop and look at me on his way out just shattered me. Something broke inside of me in that moment. I knew from the start it would end unpleasantly. I knew I was probably just a fling to him. But… he didn't even… he didn't even hesitate on his way out. I knew it was just sex, but still, I believed there was at least _something_ , some small bit of something more, just enough for him to feel at least the tiniest bit of obligation towards me to at least fucking _look at me_. I barely registered that quite a few of the servants had gathered around the doorway, drawn by the commotion. They parted for the hulking mage, flinching backwards from both him and my father, but hesitantly staying nearby. I slipped out of the bed, my robe tightly secured around my body to hide my shame, and all but ran to my dad who was facing the wall, shoulders heaving with each anger-laced heavy breath.

"Dad, I-"

 _SLAP!_

The sharp, painful sting of the strike across my cheek had me almost falling backwards, brain both reeling and completely blank. A pained yelp slipped out at the contact, my hand going to cradle my throbbing, painful cheek and stinging eye. I could taste a hint of copper, my teeth having cut the inside of my cheek from the force. Shock overcame all my other emotions, my non-stinging eye trying to focus.

"My own daughter…" he murmered, disdain soaking every word. I slowly slid my gaze up to look at my father's wild, enraged face. No… this wasn't my father anymore. His hand was still raised from his backhand, my cheek throbbing viciously in the places where his knuckles had connected. His eyes were fogged with anger. "My own daughter… just a common _whore!_ " his sharp voice cut deep. "I thought you had class! I was proud of you! And then… you just… THREW AWAY YOUR PURITY TO THAT BEAST?!" he continued. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU'RE WORTHLESS NOW!" he shouted. I winced deeper and deeper with every sharp barb he threw my way. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE YOURSELF FOR YOUR HUSBAND, LIKE A RESPECTABLE LADY! NOT THROW YOURSELF AT YOUR BODYGUARD LIKE A _SLUT_!" his voice was going hoarse it was so loud. My ears were ringing, the tears refusing to stop. My pride was gone. "Your mother would be ashamed of you…" he hissed. The comment hung in the air, and silently, I begged, I _pleaded_ , for him to take it back. But no. This man was no longer my father. That man died as soon as his hand struck my face.

I heard the tell tale sound of a doorbell. "That's enough, Jude," Capricorn stated, rage simmering beneath the surface as he stood between me and my father.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" my father hissed at my spirit. The goat man stood tall.

"Protecting my Master," he responded simply, voice low and threatening. My father bristled but snapped his eyes back to my dumbstruck form.

"I can't even look at you," he hissed, turning on his heel and storming out, leaving me half crouched and holding my bruised cheek. The servants all had wide eyes, and they parted for him. Marion hurried through the door to my side, hands reaching for me. "MARION. LEAVE HER. She doesn't deserve help," he barked, the kind older woman freezing and looking at him in disbelief. She darted a look back and forth between me and him, eyes frantic.

"Go," I whisper quietly. She hesitates and I shake my head. "Don't worry about me. Do what he says," I murmur brokenly, sinking to my knees. She slowly retreats, her eyes locked on me with concern, only turning to leave when Capricorn places a reassuring hand on her shoulder and nods. And I try to hold on to myself long enough for them all to leave. When the door slams shut and I hear the outside lock engage (an addition installed after my first runaway attempt), I sit in silence, the blood rushing in my ears the only thing I can hear.

"thank you, Capricorn," I mutter brokenly, voice small. I take his hand when he helps me to my feet. "But would you mind allowing me some time alone?" I ask, throat tight. He hesitates, but bows and disappears without a word.

Fifteen minutes later, I watched from my window as Laxus walked down the front driveway to the newly arrived cab, throwing his suitcase in the trunk before climbing in himself.

I watched him until he was out of view. He didn't look back once.

As soon as Laxus got back to the guild after the two day journey, Makarov screamed at him.

"LAXUS! IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" was the demand, roared across the hall from the small man perched on the second floor. Wordlessly, Laxus ascended the stairs, ignoring the gaping stares of the guild members. When he closed the door behind him in his gramps' office, Makarov whirled around in a fury.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he screamed. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE I HAVE TO DEAL WITH NOW?!"

"Tch," Laxus grunted, excessively more grumpy than usual. Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to rein in his rage.

"You didn't just fail your mission, you _slept with the client's daughter, who you were supposed to be PROTECTING!_ " He recapped. Laxus said nothing. "WELL?! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" he shrieked. The blond shrugged, refusing to look at his grandfather stubbornly. The short man bristled. "NOW I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT SOME WAY TO FIX THIS! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SEND ERZA THERE TO FINISH THE JOB, FOR FREE! OR ELSE FAIRY TAIL WILL GET BLACKLISTED!" he wailed. "IT WAS THE HEARTFILLIAS, LAXUS! THEY ACTUALLY HAVE THE POWER AND MONEY TO DO THAT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Laxus continued to say nothing, fuming silently. When he refused to respond at all, Makarov exhaled hotly, hand twitching from trying to restrain himself from smacking his grandson into the next century.

"Can I go now? Sounds like you've figured out how to fix it." He grunts. Makarov stares at him in disbelief. There was something… off about his grandson's behavior. This was not the usual brand of grumpiness and rebelliousness he's prone to. He eyed the tall blond man suspiciously.

"You're banned from taking jobs for six months," he announced. Laxus scoffed.

"How about you make that ban a week long one, and then I'll just go back to doing whatever the fuck I want? What are you going to do to stop me?" he challenged, magic swirling around him and crackling. Makarov's jaw dropped. As much of a bastard as Laxus was, he'd never raised his magic against him before. And there it was, in his eyes – there was a strange unhinged madness brewing there beneath the surface. A madness swirled with pain. When the shorter man said nothing, Laxus turned on his heel and practically ripped the door off on his way out.

When the Thunder Legion gathered around him to ask what was wrong, all they got was a growled "Fuck off" before the lightning mage stormed out, stunning everyone. A weary Makarov came back out.

"Erza, could you come up to my office?" he called out tiredly. The redhead eyed the large blond's exit, climbing the stairs to the master's office.

 **Douchebag Laxus strikes again, fucking up everything. Won't be the last time he fucks stuff up with his douchiness in this story, so look forward to a few facepalming moments.**

 **I especially feel bad for this chapter because I don't have the next ones written yet... like i've got ideas and plots and a finish but I gotta figure out how to connect the dots. So to make up for it I'm going to update Harry Potter and the Freaky Foreigners with some Jerza smut.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Why is there a two month time skip? BEcause fuck you, that's why.**

 **No but seriously there is very little reason as to why there's a time skip, so just go with it.**

Two months later

"Miss Lucy, it's dinner time!" Marion called through the door before I heard the series of locks click open. I stand up and brush off my yoga pants, wiping the sweat from my brow. I've been stuck in my room for two whole months – and as a result, my training regime has had to adjust to focusing on strengthening my magic reserves. My room may be large, but it's not big enough for adequate sparring. Which is maddening, seeing as how I've been itching to punch something every moment of every day. I thought time was supposed to heal all wounds. But this hole in my chest just burns more every passing day.

Marion gave me a sad smile as she wheeled in the cart. I collapsed back in my chair. I nodded my thanks, managing a small reassuring smile. My confinement has not only been driving me absolutely insane with cabin fever, but it's taken it's toll on the servants. I asked Marion what was wrong, and she said none of the servants agreed with my punishment and saw it as excessive, and enforcing it has made them feel awful.

"Bon apetit, miss," she said, removing the covering. She hesitated before leaving, and I looked at her curiously. She gave a wry smile. "It might not be much better, but tommorrow a new mage will be arriving to finish out the remainder of Mister Laxus' job. At least you'll probably be able to leave your room finally," she explained. I perked up cautiously.

"Do you… do you know who it is?" I ask, hating the fact that I can't quite squash the part of me that held out hope that somehow, against every possibility, Laxus would come back. That even as I wish he would suffer, I can't quite squash the desire to… to… Fuck I miss him. NO. SHUT UP, BRAIN. YOU DON't MISS HIM- YoU DOn'T miSS HiM- Fuck you brain stop mocking me-

Marion shrugged.

"I'm assuming it's another Fairy Tail mage, but since Mister Laxus is banned from the premises I think it's safe to say it won't be him," she apologized softly. I nodded absentmindedly, taking a bite of the pasta in front of me. "I'm sorry, Miss Lucy," she said quietly, patting my shoulder. My eyes lower and I just shrug.

"Not your fault, Marion," I say. She took her leave and the familiar clicking of the locks echoed through the quiet room. Laxus…

The bastard.

The pain of his betrayal is still there… but the sadness turned to anger pretty quickly. It's not necessarily better to be in a perpetual state of anger rather than a deep, crippling depression, but at least I have the motivation to get stronger this way. I know it's bad to stay angry this long. I can feel my psyche fraying between the constant rage and the confinement. But anytime I let me rage wane, it's replaced by this agonizing feeling of emptiness in my chest.

I went right back to my exercises as soon as I finished eating, mind thinking about how good it'll be to actually get out of my room again, the ever-present nagging thought of _him_ simmering beneath the surface. Just one night. One night where I can sleep without dreaming of him, without my thoughts being haunted by him in the dark when I stare at my ceiling – that's all I ask.

If I ever get the chance to see him again, I'm going to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze as hard as I can.

Laxus POV

"FUCK ME HARDER!" the woman's voice shrieked in my ear, making me cringe. God her voice is grating. I continued to pound my hips into her as fast and as hard as I can, desperately seeking my own release. It's been over two hours, and while the woman's stamina is impressive, I'm just pissed off.

Because I _can't fucking cum._

My fingers are gripping her blonde hair harder, and her muddy brown eyes are doing nothing more than pissing me off more. Her pussy feels _wrong_ somehow. Finally, I've had enough. However, I am Laxus Dreyar, and I have a reputation to keep. And that reputation does not include my newfound inability to cum.

With a growl of frustration I channel my magic into my dick, shooting electricity through her most sensitive nerves until she wails, her eyes rolling back in her head and body going limp. I pull out once she stops twitching and fall to the side, sighing when, as intended, she cums so hard she passes the fuck out. I glare down at my dick, still hard and wanting. This is so fucking stupid.

I quickly dress and leave without even a look back at the pretty blonde woman who I never even spared the brain power necessary to learn her name. I manage to just barely withold my frustration enough to avoid slamming her hotel door. I need a fucking drink.

I guess I'll just have to rub one out myself tonight, like every fucking time. The fact that I need to be thinking about Blondie just pisses me off more. What the fuck did she do to me? I even tried thinking of her while fucking someone and it didn't work. And I can't even get it up if the chick doesn't have blonde hair and brown eyes. And I fucking _dream about her_ every goddamn night. She's _constantly_ in my fucking thoughts, no matter what I do. It is hell.

I spot Bickslow still at the bar, chatting with the bartender. I fall into the seat next to him and order an entire bottle of whiskey.

"Hey Bossman! How was- woah, who kicked _your_ puppy?" the seith mage exclaimed, eyeing my most likely furious face. "Getting laid is supposed to put a grin on your face, not a look like you need to avenge your family," he snickered, but concern noticeable in his tone.

"Fuck off, Bicks," I growl. He stares at me.

"Look… Bossman… are you good? Cause' you've been banging a lot of chicks lately and every time you come back looking pissed off," he says slowly, nervously tapping the edge of his own glass. I say nothing and only knock back three shots of whiskey in quick succession. When I say nothing he continues. "Like, you've been pulling more tail then I've ever seen you go for before. Like I'm all for getting laid, but this whole thing seems off," he murmurs. "You got something you need to get off your chest?"

"Again, fuck off Bicks," I monotone, staring into the amber liquid in my glass. Bicks shakes his head.

"Cmon, man. There's obviously something going on with you. I've held my tongue for awhile now, but I gotta say something. Because you've never been this consistently pissed off in all the years I've known you. Did something happen on that job you took?"

My hand shatters the glass and my eye twitches.

"I'm going to bed," I announce flatly, throwing a probably excessive amount of cash down on the counter to cover my tab and heading back to my room. I needed a shower – I could smell that chick all over me and it made me feel… off. Usually I love having the scent of sex and women on me – but it's making me feel nauseous lately.

"Fucking Blondie…. What the fuck did you do to me?" I growled to myself when I finally laid down on my bed, having just finished jerking myself off to thoughts of her.

I think it's about time to do something about this shit. What exactly, I have no fucking clue.

 **Aaaaaaand we're getting into me working through my own personal issues. If things seem OOC from this point on, sorry, but it's been a year (technically about 364 days, but hey who's counting HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN AND IM AFRAID TO LOG INTO FACEBOOK TOMMORROW JUST IN CASE THE FUCKER SHARES THE FACEBOOK MEMORY OF HIM ANNOUNCING HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH SOME SHIT LIKE "OH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OTHER LADY BLAH BLAH SOMETHING DISGUSTINGLY SWEET" AND I WOULD LOVE TO NOT HAVE TO FEEL A FUCKING SPEAR SHOVED THROUGH MY DAMN CHEST) since my ex fucked me up emotionallu hardcore so I'm just kind of workin through things by writing fanfiction of questionable quality about what it could possibly be like if magic and supernatural shit existed. IF you haven't guessed I happen to suffer from crippling clinical depression and tbh as much as medication helps (and by help I mean it literally just regulates my brain's functions so it produces the correct amount of chemicals) theres only so much it can do when shit hits the fan. ANd then you get situational depression on top of clinical depression and HAHAHAHAHAHAHA EXISTENCE IS PAIN.**

 **If you're just joining us now, the backstory on my personal issues is covered in far more detail than neccessary in "Sparky and Blondie". WHy am I telling random faceless strangers on the internet? Because I have a LOT of issues, so fuck off.**

 **So. Enough about me. Time to enter the whirling vortex of cognitive dissonance obsession that comes with starting a dragonslayer mating ritual and not finishing it because Laxus is a fucking douchebag right now.**

 **Seriously. If you're hoping for sweet Laxus to make an appearance, it isn't going to happen for a LOOOONG time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's another short one, but im trying to chain things together into something comprehensible to get to the conclusion I have set up.**

Lucy POV

I tried to keep my jaw from dropping when I entered my father's study to meet the _second_ fairy tail mage to be hired. Erza fucking Scarlet was in my house now. She was just as gorgeous and intimidating in person as she was in the Sorcerer Weekly pictures. She also happened to be _the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail._ Great. First he hires arguably the strongest male, now the strongest female? He really doesn't take any chances now does he. Prick.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Heartfillia," she said cordially, and I almost choked. Okay, calm down Lucy. Don't go fangirling on her. Just act normal. Don't be weird.

"HELLO!" I shouted, my voice a lot louder than I intended. Dammit. My father seemed to pinch the bridge of his nose is irritation, but otherwise said nothing. "Sorry! Sorry. I'm just… kind of a fan, haha," I blather. God kill me now.

Erza Scarlet just chuckles.

"Anyways, Lucy, this is your new bodyguard. As long as she is on the property, you can leave your room again. _Do not_ make me regret this decision," he said lowly. All the good feelings from meeting one of my idols in person shriveled up immediately.

"Of course, father," I say meekly, hating myself. But defiance will get me nothing. "May I be excused?"

He waves his hand in dismissal, another servant coming in to give miss Scarlet a tour of the grounds.

After I finished my lessons for the day, I decided to take a stroll through the gardens. The sun and fresh air were like heaven. Not even passing by the spots where a certain someone and I fooled around previously could sour my mood. I just ignored them.

 _The stars lit up the gardens, casting a beautiful, peaceful glow over the property. The slight amount of dew caught the starlight and glittered like gemstones. The still night air was only broken by the pants and stifled moans coming from the center of the gardens, where Laxus had me bent over the stone bench, his hips rolling sensually against my core, each fluid thrust pushing me closer and closer over the precipice-_

Nope. Ignoring them.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Lucy," I heard the authoritative female voice behind me say. I jumped and spun around to see Erza approaching me. I scratch the back of my head awkwardly.

"Hehe, sorry. And, please, just call me Lucy," I said. The redhead smiled a little. "Care to join me? I'm just taking a walk around the gardens," I offered. She accepted, and fell into step next to me. We made small talk for awhile, until I got comfortable enough to start asking her questions about being a guild mage and such.

"You are a mage, correct?" she asked abruptly. I stumbled in surprise. She nods towards my hip, where I kept my key pouch at all times. "Those are Celestial Spirit keys, if I'm not mistaken," she adds. I look at her with wide eyes. She's way more observant than anyone else I've ever encountered, holy shit. I shrug and laugh awkwardly.

"Hehe, yeah. But, father doesn't really like me doing magic, so uh, don't mention it to him, please?" I hastily explain. She cocks an eyebrow.

"That's a serious shame. The power coming off you is pretty impressive, to be honest. You'd make a very capable mage," she says offhandedly, watching a bird peck at the ground.

"Wh-what? You can tell how strong I am? How?" I sputter. She shrugs.

"I'm very perceptive, and most powerful mages can get a sense of another mage's power level just by paying attention," she explained. I blink owlishly.

"What the hell… Laxus didn't notice until I started training…" I trailed off, realizing I said his name and feeling hurt bloom in my chest. My face falls and I look at the ground. "I mean… nevermind," I mutter.

"Well, Laxus - despite how powerful he is - is one of the most arrogant people I know. He's also easily distracted," she continues calmly, her sharp gaze the only indication she noticed my demeanor change. "Speaking of, Master wouldn't tell me why he failed this job. What happened, anyways?"

I clam up completely. My walls slam down, caging off all my emotions before I can even think about it. I try to think of something to say, anything, but my eyes just started to burn. "I uh… don't wanna talk about that. Or him," I muttered mechanically. Erza eyed me for a moment.

"Hm. Whatever it was, musta been bad, seeing as how he has been even grumpier than normal ever since then," she said offhandedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked before I could stop myself. She shrugged.

"Laxus has always been grumpy and antisocial off and on, but ever since he failed this job, he's honestly been the biggest pain I've ever met. The man's… well, pardon my language, but he's been a massive asshole the last two months. Gods, he's been intolerable," she grumbles, eyebrow twitching at some memory. "But enough about him. I don't suppose you could show me some of your magic? I'm rather curious, I've never met a celestial mage before."

Deep in my chest hope started to bloom, but with an internal scream I smashed it back down. With a wry smile, I draw out Capricorn's key. "Sure!"

Laxus POV

I took a deep breath and gripped the banister tight, looking down at the guild hall. It's time to suck it up and enlist some help.

"LEVY!" I shout, making everyone freeze and stare at me. The little blue-haired chick turned away from her two worshippers to look at me with wide eyes. "I need to talk to you. Come up to my office," I demand gruffly. I immediately turn and walk back to my office, hearing her two obsessive stalkers protest while she nervously reassures them. I take a seat and wait impaitently until she meekly enters, wringing her hands nervously. "Shut the door," I demand. She hesitates and I glare at her until she squeaks and obliges, fear rolling off her in waves.

"Take a damn seat. And stop shaking. For fuck sakes I'm not going to hurt you," I grumble. She sits down on a chair. "Now. Everything said in the room from here on out _does not leave this room_. Do you understand me?" I growl. She nods her head vigorously. "I'm serious. If you tell _anyone_ , _anything_ about what I'm about to talk to you about, I will electrocute you until that brain of yours you love so much is so scrambled, you won't even be able to count to ten," I threatened. She nods even faster.

"Threat accepted, sir!" she squeaks. I take a deep breath.

"You've done some research on Natsu's dragon slaying magic, right?" I begin. She hesitates for a moment, clearly caught off guard.

"Um. Yes? Why?" she asked.

"I have an… issue, I'm dealing with." I allow. "First things first, let me inform you that I happen to have a lightning dragon lacrima implanted into my body, and therefor, I have Lightning Dragon Slayer magic," I drop the bomb boredly. She blinks rapidly.

"….wut," she deadpans. I wait for it to sink in, watching her brain sort through this new information. Suddenly her eyes widen again. "Holy shit," she breathed.

"Yea. Anyways, I have the magic, but I didn't have a dragon. And I'm starting to think that there are some… parts of this magic that I don't understand. And that's where you come in," I explained. "I have a job for you. I'll pay you 500,000 jewel. I need you to research anything and everything about dragon slayer magic," I explain, clasping my hands together in front of me. She blinks.

"I mean… of course, I'll help but… Why aren't you asking Freed to help you? He's just as good at researching as I am…" she asked, wringing her hands again. I sigh.

"Because you already have the research started. If I asked Freed for help, he'd have to come to you anyways, and I want as few people to know about this as possible. But there's one more thing," I say. I smirk. "I need you to focus your research on… well, on sex. Anything connecting sex and Dragon Slayer Magic," I said. Her face turned bright red.

"Uh… pardon?" she ventured.

"You heard me," I snapped. She's quiet for a minute.

"Okay, clearly there's more to this than you're telling me. Just tell me the whole story. Preferably without the dirty details," she muttered. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Seriously? 'Cause if I have to I will, but something tells me you're uncomfortable with this subject," I snicker. She looks at me blandly, her cheeks still bright red.

"Oh trust me, I'm _very_ uncomfortable right now. But I can also tell that I won't be able to do this job unless I buck up and hear everything," she deadpans. " _Please_ don't make me regret this," she mutters.

I gave her all the dirty details, minus anything that could identify who the object of my desire was, and smirked widely, feeling entertained by her sheer discomfort.

"STOP. PLEASE STOP. I don't need to hear another play by play of your every single rendezvous with this mystery woman. Jesus fucking Christ, Laxus," she groaned, burying her face in her hands. "I get it," she sighed in exasperation, rubbing her forehead.

"Hey, you asked," I shrugged. She glared at me.

"I specifically asked for you to _not give me all the dirty details_ ," she growled. "I now know more about this mystery woman's vagina than I know about my own," she groaned. "As… _impressive_ as your ability to use adjectives is, may I please be excused? I'm pretty sure I have more than enough information. So please. Please. Stop talking." She begged.

I managed to hold back my laughter until she left.

 **This was the point I realized - I don't really know how to write a developing friendship. So I'll try my best, but Erza and Lucy bonding might just happen offscreen.**

 **Same issue that came up in Sparky and Blondie - I realize Jesus Christ doesn't exist in this universe, and I should switch it to something world appropriate but I just love how "Jesus fucking Christ" sounds. So deal with it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**One unneccessary time skip later... Both in real life and in story. Ha.**

 **I have no excuse for the lack of updates.**

One month later

"Yes, Miss Scarlet?" Jude asked, only half looking up from the spreadsheets in front of him. Erza remained unfazed. "You wished to discuss something?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, sir. You see, I've had quite a bit of time to think," she started. "About this job," she hinted. Jude perked up a bit, his attention zeroing in on the red haired mage. "I'd rather not mince words with you – so I'm here to inform you, that I will no longer be continuing this contract," she announced calmly. Jude gaped at her, fist clenching.

"…excuse me?" he managed to hiss out, a vein pulsing in his forehead. Erza kept her steely gaze trained on the man, and even the mighty Jude Heartfillia feel trepidation creep in.

"As I said, I will no longer be participating in this mission, under the circumstances of you being untruthful in your details," she continued calmly. "According to amendment number twenty-three of the official guild guidelines, any legal guild is allowed to cancel any contract that has been filed under false pretenses. Your contract also happens to break legal guidelines," her voice was detached and formal. Jude's eye twitched.

"What… what the _hell_ are you talking about?" Jude hissed.

"What I'm _saying_ is, that the job you hired Fairy Tail for did not meet our moral guidelines. You were not truthful in your details – the job you hired us for was as a glorified prison warden. An illegal prison warden," she continued, leveling the man with her gaze and crossing her arms.

"What do you mean, _illegal_? She's my daughter, she's under my jurisdiction!" he spluttered. Erza cocked a brow.

"Sir, your daughter turned eighteen four months ago. Which, judging by how much you've been parading her around for potential suitors, you are fully aware of. She is no longer under any legal precedence to stay under your roof, and by holding her against her will, you are breaking the law. And a legal guild is allowed to reject or cancel any contracts involving illegal activity. Understood?" her voice was firm, and while her disgust was boiling beneath the surface, she kept it hidden well. Jude gaped at her, mouth hanging open and face starting to turn red. He sputtered a few times, unable to voice his words. Erza watched boredly for a few moments.

"Anyways, your contract with Fairy Tail is officially terminated, and any slander regarding this decision will be legally pursued according to law. This includes the… issue involving Laxus Dreyar. From this point on, you are not to contact or discuss Fairy Tail ever again," Erza finished. Jude continued to gape, jaw trying to form words. "As a final gesture of goodwill, due to the amount of time you've lost to this, I will inform you this one last thing before I take my leave of the grounds. Your daughter left here eight hours ago. And no legal guild will take a job to return her," she said, calmly. She turned on her heel and walked out, leaving behind a bright red Jude, shaking with rage. "One last thing – no, I do not know where she is going or what she plans to do. I specifically asked her not to tell me, so even if I wanted to, I couldn't tell you a thing. Have a good day, Mister Heartfillia."

Another month later...

Lucy POV

I checked into the hotel in Hargeon, rubbing my eyes sleepily. It's been a month since I left home again. I've considered joining every official guild I can think of, but my mind keeps turning back to Fairy Tail. Part of it is that I genuinely enjoyed conversing with Erza and wouldn't mind being in the same guild as her, and another part is that I refuse to let my dream die because of _him_. I refuse to let him ruin anything more for me. Who gives a shit if he's there – I've wanted to join Fairy Tail since before I even met that asshole. I'm not going to let him affect my life any more than he already has.

I'll continue making my way towards Magnolia tomorrow, after I get some sleep. I've taken a couple of small jobs posted in Inns, and while it's not much, it's enough to get by. I could've taken money from my home, I know – but I don't want to owe my father anything. Even if part of that money legally belongs to me by right, I don't want it. I don't want the lavish lifestyle anymore – hell, I hardly ever did in the first place. For all its comforts and luxuries, the loneliness was just all consuming.

Maybe that's why I fell so hard for that… that… asshole. In all honesty, I was practically starved for social attention. The servants were usually too busy, and other than Marion, everyone was just a little too scared of my father to befriend me. And all those hoity-toity parties were nothing more than superficial lies masquerading as a social event. I didn't connect with about ninety-nine percent of the people I met at them. And as for the rare odd-ones-out, I never really saw them again afterwards.

I flopped onto the bed face first, burying my face in the scratchy but clean and serviceable bedding. My small rucksack holding what few possessions I owned and my savings sat discarded on a side chair, my key pouch placed carefully on the bedside table. I rolled over and curled up with my head on the pillow taking a deep breath. Another night spent tortured by dreams of _him_. It's almost enough to make me want to avoid sleep altogether. Almost. I closed my eyes again with a sigh, accepting my fate, and drifted off to sleep.

Sure enough, I woke with my emotions in turmoil and my core aching with need, my limbs mindlessly reaching for the phantom of the body from my dream. Cold sweat soaked my clothes and I just sat there for a moment, face held in my hands, as I try to even out my breathing. Maybe I can find some of that Dreamless Sleep tonic in the market today.

After getting up and ready for the day, and by getting ready I mean a half-hour long cold shower, I started exploring the city, checking out the stores until I found a small magic object shop to duck into. Almost immediately my eyes zeroed in on a silver key on display. I made a beeline for it, eyeing it excitedly. Canis Minor, the dog spirit. Oh I bet he's so cute!

"I see that key caught your eye, young lady," the old man said. I nodded, trying to act nonchalant.

"Yes! How much are you asking for?"

"18,000 jewels," he responded. I blinked.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful haggling, I was again walking through the town, with a new key and a purse that was 18,000 jewels lighter. Ouch.

"Ohmigod he's so dreamy!" I overheard a teenage girl gush to her friend.

"I know! I never knew Salamander was so handsome! I can't believe I got his autograph! And he _winked_ at me!" her friend tittered back excitedly. I stopped and took a step closer.

"I'm sorry, did you say Salamander? As in, _the_ Salamander? Of Fairy Tail?" I pressed. The two girls eyed me warily, and I fought the urge to curl up in self-consciousness.

"Yea, Salamander," one confirmed begrudgingly.

"And are you saying he's here? In town? Right now?" I continued, biting back my excitement as best I could. The other nodded.

"Yea, he's in the town square handing out autographs," she confirmed unhappily. I grinned before I could stop myself, and shot off, calling out a "thank you!" over my shoulder to the two now bewildered young women.

The crowd was easy to find, and the flashes of bright purple flames in the air helped a bit as well. Excited, I weaved my way through the crowd, ignoring the annoyed remarks of the other women (and some men), until I could break through to the center.

Salamander was a tall, lean man with dark hair, stylish hair with equally dark, smoldering eyes. He had a smirk on his handsome face, and he was currently handing back an elaborately autographed piece of paper to a starry eyed girl. He locked eyes with me, his fancy rings glinting in the light and a haze crept up over my brain. My thoughts slowed a bit, focusing on him, this beautiful, delicious looking man –

OUCH!

The sharp pain from the scar on my neck stopped the haze for a moment, leaving me confused. He sauntered over, perfect white teeth flashing between his lips. I could only watch as he approached, my body strangely sluggish, but also strangely wired. My hand reaches up to tenderly touch my scar, the sharp pain lessened to a strange ache.

"Well, well! You are quite the beauty!" He coos, raising a hand to stroke the side of my face tenderly. I giggle, blood rushing to my cheeks. Wow… those eyes…. But why is my neck throbbing…

"IGNEEL! I FOUND YOU!" a voice screamed behind him, following a crash. He quickly spun around in confusion and I blinked rapidly, brain suddenly feeling back to normal. Everyone went quiet for a moment, watching this strange man with pink hair and a blue cat staring at Salamander. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, disappointed, shoulders sagging.

Salamander's eye twitched and he sneered for a moment. "Why, I'm the famous Salamander of course! The fantastic fire mage – hey!" he broke off as he realized the man and cat had turned around and walked away again in the middle of his sentence. I shake my head, clearing away the remaining fuzziness. A few girls glomp onto the pink haired man, screeching about how he should be nicer to the great Salamander. Salamander harrumphs before approaching the struggling man and pompously waving off the women. "Now, now, my beautiful ladies, let's let him go," he says sweetly. The girls break off of Pinky too swoon over the dark haired man's "good grace". "Here, have an autograph, my friend!" he announces, producing another ornately signatured paper and handing it to Pinky.

Pinky looks at it boredly. "I dun want it," he deadpans, dusting himself off before turning around again and continuing his exit. Salamander's eye twitches in fury and he grits his teeth for a moment before a fake looking smile replaces it.

"OH well. It's time for me to go, my lovelies!" he announces, and with a flourish, more purple fire appears under his feet and he floats into the air. "But you are all invited to a party on my boat! It starts tonight, and I hope to see you all there!" he calls, winking salaciously and making the other women swoon. He flies off, trailing purple fire, while the crowd cheers after him. Then it hit me.

That fucker was using a charm spell.

My face darkened in annoyance. Fuck, and I almost fell for it too. If it weren't for that weird pink-haired dude and his blue cat, who knows what could have happened. I rubbed at my scar in annoyance for a moment, regrouping myself.

"Hey, hold up!" I call after the two. I jog to catch up to them, where they look at me curiously. "You guys want some dinner? I'll pay."

"Huh. So it was charm magic, eh?" The blue cat, Happy, said between mouthfuls. I nodded, still slightly weirded out by the cat _talking_. "Good thing we came along, huh, Natsu?"

The pink haired man, Natsu, shrugged, putting down his third bowl of Ramen. I eyed him warily as he reached for another bowl. Where the hell is he putting all those calories? Is his stomach a literal furnace that's just constantly burning calories?!

"Yea, charm magic is tricky. It's very powerful, but once the victim knows what's happening, it breaks super easy," I explain, taking a bite of my own noodles. "I think because I'm a mage it broke even easier just from the interruption." I think aloud.

"So yur uh mage?" Natsu asked around a full mouth packed with more food than should fit. Ignoring his atrocious table manners, I nod enthusiastically.

"Yup! But I haven't joined a guild yet… And you gotta join a guild if you want to be a full-fledged mage. I'm sure once I join one, I'll be able to take all kinds of jobs and get paid!" I happily gush, flapping my hands. "But enough about me. Who was it you two were looking for, anyways?"

"Igneel, the Salamander," he answers during a moment of breathing. "But he doesn't look like a Salamander," he adds. "Because he's a Dragon," he tacks on as if it ain't no thang. I blink.

"…what?" I say after a moment. Happy nods.

"Yup! We're looking for Igneel the Fire Dragon! We heard there was a Salamander in Hargeon, so we rushed over right away!" the cat explains cheerily. I blink again. I open my mouth to begin by saying something about how dragons are extremely rare, and the very very few that remained haven't been seen in years. Instead I decide to try a different tactic.

"You… thought… a very, large, fire-breathing dragon was just going to be in the middle of a town…?" I carefully confirm. The two stop and look at each other. "I… I'm not sure how to tell you this, but… that wouldn't happen. And even if it did, you would have been able to see it from far away, and I'm pretty sure the town would be evacuated by now," I slowly explain. I can practically hear the gears turning in their heads and can tell the exact moment they realize their mistake.

"CRAP!" they both shout, slamming their heads on the table dramatically. I sigh, and pick up the check, biting back the gag of disbelief at the total they rung up. Wow. I'm _really_ going to need to join a guild soon, I'm almost out of money.

After paying, I turn to leave only to hear two thumps behind me. I turn around to find the two weirdos on their knees with their foreheads on the floor in front of me.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS, LUCY!" they both bellow obnoxiously. I flutter my hands at them, embarrassment building up inside me.

"Guys, you don't have to-"

"PAYMENT FOR THE FOOD WASN'T NECESSARY, WE WEREN'T TRYING TO SAVE YOU, IT WAS ONLY AN ACCIDENT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Oh my _god_ you guys it's okay!" I choke out, cheeks blazing as I try to ignore the stares I feel. Natsu scuttles over and shoves Salamander's autograph towards me.

"TAKE IT AS PAYMENT, DEAR SAVIOR!" he blubbers.

"No one would want that!"

I collapsed on a park bench, the newest edition of Sorcerer's weekly, freshly purchased, in my hand. I sigh. What a day. And it's not even done. I flip through the pages, smiling when I see another feature on Fairy Tail. A tiny sliver of pain needles it's way into my chest at the sight of the guild mark, an image I was used to seeing on a rippling pectoral, flexing as he –

GAH.

I shook my head violently and crossed my legs, ignoring the slight arousal building just from thinking about him. Stubbornly, I return to the article. Afterwards, I sigh. "man, I really wanna join Fairy Tail…" I say out loud wistfully. I hear a rustle next to me.

"Hey there, I'm a member of Fairy Tail!" a voice says and I screech in surprise, seeing Salamander appear from the bushes.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THE BUSHES?!" I screech, clutching my rapidly pounding heart. He ignores the question and fold himself gracefully into the seat next to me, draping his arm around the back of the bench and winking charmingly.

"I'd like to personally invite you to my party tonight. And if you want, I can put in a good word for you back at the guild, see if I can get the Guildmaster to take you in," he offers, voice honey-sweet. I can feel his charm magic lapping against me, but I effortlessly brush it off. But I smile, not letting him know I'm aware. He's a total douche, but… if he can get me into Fairy Tail….

"What time and where?" I ask sweetly. He grins wider and I get the distinct impression that I may be walking into a lion's den.

That night, dressed in a fine red dress (thankfully without any corsets or underskirts of any kind), I find myself in a back room of Salamander's ship, raising a glass of champagne in a toast. I can hear the laughter and sounds of merriment just on the other side of the door, but I still run a hand over my keys where they remain in a pouch on my hip. I go to tilt the glass back only for Salamander to stop me.

"Nah uh uh," he tuts teasingly, before he waves his hand and drops of champagne gather in the air like reverse bubbles. I watch, hiding my wonderment. That is… _so cool_. "Open wide, deary," he coaxes, and I barely restrain my shudder of revulsion before following his order, keeping my senses open. As the floating drop of champagne draws closer I notice something…

Sleep magic.

I slap the bubble out of the air angrily, jumping to my feet. "You wanna tell me why you just tried to drug me with sleep magic?" I growled, acid dripping from my words. He looks surprised for a moment before he smirks dangerously. I hear a pair of men enter the room from around a corner, and I feel panic start to blossom in my chest.

"This would've been much easier for you if you had just kept your mouth open," Salamander growled, face darkening. I laugh humorlessly.

"What, so I'm just supposed to lie down and let you rape me?" I snorted, hand hovering over my keys. Just as I barely brush Capricorn's key, I feel a jerking tug on my wrist. I look down to see purple fire encasing it in a handcuff before it wrenches me upwards to dangle in the air. Salamander chuckles darkly.

"Not at all, beautiful. I can get plenty of women, raping someone isn't necessary. Now, the people I _sell_ you to, they may be another story," he muses, slowly beginning to circle me in a predatory fashion, the two other men stepping closer to grab my arms. Everything starts to click.

"You're a slave trader," I groan, dropping my head. Fuck. And I fell for it. He laughs.

"Ding ding ding! Right on the money, sweetie," he says in a a sing-song voice. He quickly steps in front of me and grabs my jaw tightly, wrenching my mouth open despite my sound of protest. He pauses and before I know it, he's holding my keys in front of me, eyeing them curiously.

"Hm. I suppose these could be worth something. So you're a celestial mage, hm?" he ponders aloud. I say nothing, only glare. "Good thing for me you are all worthless without these," he goads, waving the key ring in front of my face. I reach out with my magic towards the celestial realm in an attempt to call Capricorn, but I hit a block painfully and shriek. His grin widens. "Although I'm impressed you just attempted to use them without holding them, Randal here has already cast a bubble of magic disruption around them. There won't be any help coming from these things," he taunts. I try again in disbelief, face falling only to twist in pain when my magic hits the block again, hard. "Y'know, I _just_ said it won't work. You don't listen well, do you?" he tuts. He tosses the keys over his shoulder to land on the coffee table. "Now then. Open wide like a good little girl, and this will all be over soon," he coos, wrenching my jaw open again and bringing another bubble of floating champagne near me.

 _No, no no…._

Panic and fear seizes my heart with each inch closer it comes. Oh god, I'm going to be sold into the slave trade… oh fuck. And this cocky little prick is going to do it with a damn smirk on his face… a smirk that looks too much like…

My shoulder scar throbs and anger spills through my veins. My eyesight tinges red around the edges. How fucking dare he? I'll kill him!

I'LL KILL HIM!

Just before the drop passes my now twisted lips, a powerful surge of electricity bursts from my skin. The two men holding me screech in pain and surprise, their grip spasming. The acrid smell of burnt hair and flesh assaulted my nostrils and my nose wrinkled. I vaguely noticed the grips on my arms releasing and the two bodies falling backwards to the floor with resounding thuds, limbs contorting and spasming awkwardly as sparks wrapped around their bodies. Salamander's eyes widen in shock.

"What the-" he sputtered, stumbling back. I growl angrily, muscles in my legs tensing, and before I know it, I'm launching through the air towards a startled Salamander.

"I'LL KILL YOU, LAXUS!" I heard myself scream. The next second had my fist smashing into his face with enough force to knock a tooth clean from his lips, his face crumpling inwards a little before he flew backwards, crashing into a table and sending a couple half empty bottles of champagne to shatter and spread crystalline shards across the floor.

I land, breathing hard as I look at the crumpled mage. And then it hit me.

How the _fuck_ did I just do that?!

I straightened up and gaped, the red tinge around my vision rapidly pulling back. "What the fuck…. What the fuck…" I muttered, staring at my hands, where a few sparks skittered across the palms before disappearing again. For the first time I noticed the sounds of a scuffle happening outside. It got quiet almost immediately after I noticed and I tensed. The door slammed open and I spun around to see…

Natsu.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO TARNISH FAIRY TAIL'S NAME YOU TALL DARK AND HANDSOME PIECE OF SHIT!" He bellowed loudly, while… wait… is that _fire_ spewing from his mouth? He stops and looks around the room, taking in the three unconscious man. He straightens up and grins.

"Well, damn, Luigi! Nice goin'!" he said, giving me a thumbs up. And I notice that he was no longer wearing a coat… and there, on his bicep, was…

"YOU'RE IN FAIRY TAIL?!" I screeched. Happy floated up behind him – wait, FLOATED? "AND YOU CAN FLY?!"

"Your voice is very grating," the blue cat said sweetly. I sputtered unattractively. Natsu just grins wider.

"Yup!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"You didn't ask!"

I fight the urge to smack my head against the wall, all thoughts of the strange power I felt earlier completely evaporated. He scratched the back of his head before walking over the unconscious Salamander impostor. He picks his head up and looks at him. With a whistle he leaned back.

"You sure did a number on that jerk!" he laughed, straightening back up before walking out. I just stare at him. When the door opens, I see that the deck of the boat was filled with unconscious goons. Did he… did he take all of them out? "You coming, Luigi?" He calls over his shoulder, that same cheerful grin on his face. I shake myself free of my stupor and follow him out. "So you wanna join Fairy Tail, right?"

 **You know what next chapter is? Some unhealthy hate sex and Laxus being a fucking asshole about everything because that's just his character at the moment.**

 **Sorry for the months of no updates. I'll put the next one up quick.**


	12. Chapter 12

**K so I felt so bad about the unnecessary amount of time it took to update that I decided to give ya'll a double update.**

 **Disclaimer - some rather violent smut ahead. Like, the sex they have in this chapter is super unhealthy for a relationship and tbh might be mildly triggering? Like, consent is iffy. You know, that dubious consent trope where it's like the brain is saying no but the body can't help itself? Which in real life would, y'know, still be kinda rapey and is BAD... but this is fanfiction. If you've seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer, think of Buffy and Spike when they (FINALLY) have sex the first time.**

Lucy POV

I flop back onto my bed, wiping the sweat from my forehead. Finally, I'm all moved in! And my new apartment feels like a home!

Tommorrow, I'm going in to Fairy Tail. Natsu and Happy came by earlier today to eat half the food I'd bought and pester me about "how much longer I was gonna wait before going in to join". I sighed.

Okay I admit, I'm avoiding it. No matter how much I deny it to myself, I'm terrified. Half of it is fear that I won't be good enough and they won't accept me, the other half is fear that I'll… I'll see…

I groan, slinging an arm over my head. "Shut up, brain…" I moan to myself. No. I'm not going to allow that bastard to affect my life any more than he already has. My stomach growls loudly. I should see what food I have left. I'm going to need to take a job pretty quickly here, I'm almost out of money. With another groan I pull myself up to pad into the kitchen, throwing together a sandwich and wolfing it down.

When I stepped into the shower, the hot water working on the knots in my back, my mind drifted. Just enough to let the memories I've been working so hard to keep locked away slip out.

 _"_ _Goddamn, Blondie! You feel so fucking good," he moaned, my lips managing to smirk despite being wrapped around his hot, hard cock. His strong hands thread through my hair, the drops of water from the shower funneling down his arms to cascade down my face._

I shake my head vigorously, reaching for the shampoo and working it into my hair.

 _My arms tighten around his broad shoulders, his hips pushing even harder and pushing more and more lewd mewls from my lips as he strokes that special spot deep inside me, the wet tiles cool against my feverish back-_

"Oh for fuck sakes," I groan, rinsing out the soap. "Traitor," I mutter angrily, aiming my ire at my own brain.

Laxus POV

I had just stepped out from my office when it hit me – the incredible scent of strawberries and honey. I froze up, stopping mid-step. A spear of heat spiked through my heart and a rumble bloomed in my chest. I heard the tinkling of the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard carry up to me. MY inner dragon thrashed violently against its cage, and before I could stop I carried myself to the banister to look down.

There she was.

The woman who consumed my every waking thought, no matter how hard I tried to forget her. And I still don't know why.

But why the fuck was she here? My eyes zeroed in on her, dressed in a sexy little skirt and shirt combo. She raised her hand to look at it – Oh.

OH. OH SHIT. She just joined Fairy Tail.

She stiffened, almost as if she could feel my gaze. I knew I should leave, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from her golden tresses. She turned, her face about to aim towards me. My breath caught in my throat, the blood rushing in my ears blocking out the rabble. Finally, _finally_ , her chocolate eyes met mine…

And promptly spread a painful iciness shooting through my chest. The sheer amount of hatred burning in those beautiful irises was almost palpable in its intensity. Her jaw clenched almost unnoticeably, sheer disdain written all over her face as she glared at me. She bristled with barely restrained hatred for a moment, before she turned back to a smiling Mira, a fake smile plastered on her face. Her obvious dismissal brought anger bubbling through the ice, and I clenched the bannister tightly.

"Hey the new meat is pretty cute, huh boss?" Bickslow says next to me. My hand snaps off a piece of the bannister and he yelps. "Woah, you okay there?"

"I'm fine." I growl, spinning around to stalk to a table, where I slouch angrily and grab the mug of ale from Freed's hand, ignoring his sound of protest. I down it in one go, the strong smell luckily drowning out _her_ scent. I spent the next couple hours watching her interact with the guild.

That pink haired little shit head. He was hugging all up on her. And then, as if my patience wasn't already shot…

"Excuse me miss, may I borrow your panties?" Gray asked with a straight face, buck ass naked and standing in front of her. She "eeped" adorably (no wait no she's not adorable) and turned bright red, her eyes shifting downwards toward…

A possessive growl rumbled deep in my chest, my sight going red and my fist shattering the glass in my hand.

 _Kill. Maim. Destroy. Claim her. She is YOURS._

I focused back in to hear Freed's worried voice cutting through the haze. I grunted noncommittally and went back to ignoring everyone else but _her_.

She very conspicuously refused to look in my direction for the rest of the day, and every moment that passed without her acknowledgement had my blood boiling more and more, until my inner dragon was roaring in my ears to take her and force her to notice me. Make her _scream my name until she's hoarse, pound into her tight little body til she knows nothing other than the pleasure only_ I _can provide, claim every inch of her as my own-_

I shake my head angrily, the thoughts that I _thought_ had quieted down since I left her months ago returned with a staggering passion. I note that she was already befriending Little Blue, and I decide that tomorrow I was going to check up with Levy and see if she had figured out anything new about this… issue.

When she left for the night, I had to physically hold myself back from following her immediately. I waited about a half an hour before grunting some excuse and making my retreat as casual as possible. Once outside in the cool night air, I breathed deep, my nose picking up her scent amongst the crisp breeze. Before I could stop myself, I was already following her trail. I wrestled with myself the entire way – every few steps I tried to convince myself to leave, to ignore her as she ignored me. The way I ignored her. Useless little bitch-

I doubled over as pain wracked through my body as soon as the vile thoughts processed. The inner dragon roared in fury at me, a strange sense of self-hatred bulldozing my thought processes. I grit my teeth as the pain subsided, opening my eyes to find myself outside the building she apparently now called her home. I can still leave. I can still turn back, and pretend I never even saw her today.

I kept telling myself that, like a mantra, over and over… and then I was outside her front door. Dammit. Okay, you can still leave. You can still leave, and no one will ever know.

 _Knock Knock_

I glare at my traitorous fist. Are you fucking serious?

My inner dragon growls lowly in anticipation, my nostrils twitching as I smell her approach the door. My ears prick at the sound of her hesitating just on the other side. The silence stretches on unbearably.

"Fuck off, Laxus," she growls through the door. The mere sound of her voice, so close, yet so far, has my dragon roaring and throwing itself against the mental cage I kept him in. After the initial outrage fades, I notice that there isn't any peephole. How the hell does she know it's me? Whatever.

"Open up, Blondie," I growl dangerously, resting my fists against the door. I hear her snort.

"I'm sorry. Did I stutter? I said… Fuck. Off. Laxus," she reiterates harshly. But I can smell it – the faintest whiff of arousal and excitement. Granted I can also practically _feel_ the waves of hatred rolling off her _through the door_ , but fuck it.

"Open up right now, or I will break down your door," I threaten through grit teeth. I realize my senses had sharpened even more than usual until I was aware of every single movement this woman made behind her door. She grit her teeth and her fists clenched, an angry exhale wooshing out of her nose. "You know I'll do it, too," I add, flexing my fist against the smooth wood.

"What the fuck do you even want? I didn't join Fairy Tail for you, if that's what you're here for," she hisses, still refusing to open this infuriating slab of wood. My mind stutters at the thought. Why… why hadn't I even considered that fact? And why does that possibility make me feel so….

"Open. The. Door," I bite out, rage bubbling up inside me at both myself and her. She hesitates before I hear the click of the lock, my inner dragon bellowing in victory. Before I know what I'm doing, I've barreled through the door, slamming it shut with my heel so hard the walls shake, my hands grabbing the fucking temptress that won't leave my thoughts no matter what I do. It almost feels like a dream… and then I look at her face and I realize that in my dreams she never hates me this much.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing, you little shit?" she hisses, body tensed and a million emotions scrolling through her face so quickly I can't discern them. I growl angrily and pull her body to crush her to me.

"There's nothing little about me and you know it, Blondie," I hiss back, anger dripping from my words. And yet, that fire remains in her eyes. No one has stood up against me when I'm this pissed, but apparently this little vixen can. Her jaw tightens and the fire in her eyes blazes so hot I almost expect myself to simultaneously burst into flames and freeze my blood solid. With a strength that throws me off guard, she actually manages to push me away from her, making me stumble backwards. I can feel the raging hatred and betrayal rolling off her, and I'm surprised to find myself feeling… guilty. And angry. But not at her, necessarily, the more I think about it. At myself for doing this to her.

"What the hell did you do to me, Blondie?" I roar, crossing the new gap in a single stride and grabbing her shoulders so hard they have to have bruised. I can _feel_ the insanity in my eyes, but I don't care. I need to know. She _has_ to have cast some kind of crazy strong infatuation charm on me. That's the only goddamn explanation. _But you have Levy looking into the possibility it was you, you know it could have been your fault,_ my traitorous brain reminds me.

SHUT UP.

To my infinite surprise, she growls back before her dainty hand wraps around my throat, and suddenly, she's thrown me back again. This time one handed.

That shouldn't be possible.

"What did _I_ do to _you_?! How about what did _YOU_ do to _ME_ you fucking freak!" she screamed, face red and body shivering in fury. Guilt for something I don't even understand festers deep inside me. But anger bubbles up first.

"Shut up!" I growl, stepping forward threateningly. What the _hell_ am I doing?

"Get the FUCK out of my house Laxus, or else I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Slap me? Don't make me laugh, Blondie. You couldn't even scratch me," I goaded venomously. Her eyes narrowed. I stepped forward threateningly. "Try it," I taunt. Her anger flares. And I watch her fist clench. I see her muscles tense in preparation for a punch and smirk. She won't even hurt me.

CRUNCH!

I stumble back, dazed, and stare at her with wide eyes. Holy _shit_ that hurt. And it was… _hot._

She lurched forward at the same time I did, and our mouths crashed together. My body crushed her to me, my hands groping at every inch of her I could reach, her dainty hands firmly returning the favor. Her blunt teeth scrape at my lips angrily, pulling an angry noise from me. My hands flex against her hips and pull her up as I barrel forwards, pushing her up against the wall, her legs wrapping around my hips and crushing me closer. I'm rock hard faster than I've gotten in months, my crotch aching with a need that has my brain short circuiting. I grind into her body roughly, swallowing her stifled groans. Her fingernails claw into my back and face viciously, until she thrusts her hips forwards hard enough to knock me off balance and stumble backwards. I regain my balance and glare at her, body heaving with heavy breaths, the edges of my vision fuzzy and brain focusing on nothing other than the fact that _I need to be inside this woman right now, I need to claim her, she is mine mine MINE._

"Get the fuck out!" she hissed, voice slightly unsteady but otherwise convincing – at least, it would be, if I couldn't smell her intense arousal permeating the air.

"You don't want me to leave," I hiss back, stalking towards her, body coiling to spring, my dick throbbing against my pants almost painfully. In a flash, she had launched at me and her fist connected with my cheek hard enough to completely knock my head blank. My instincts kick in right away and my hand closes around her arm, pulling her to me. She wrenches her hand free again and my jaw feels the impact of her fist. Before I can stop myself, my hands wrap around her shoulders and throw her to the ground, where she manages to twist herself and land somewhat gracefully, eyes blazing.

"You're going to pay for that," I growl lowly. She snorts, but her disheveled appearance and scent gives her away – she's as turned on as I am.

"Fucking make me, bastard," she hisses. The rage boiling inside me bubbles over until my brain goes fuzzy. I pounce on her, ripping off her shirt and crushing her between me and the floor. She grunts and tries valiantly to stifle the moan in her throat when my fingers worm into her bra to tweak her nipples. It's not enough, and I need to hear her moans more than I need life itself. I pull my hand out form her bra to shove it down the front of her pants and panties, curling my fingers and shuddering in barely restrained need at the feeling of her wetness coating my fingers. Before I can even regain my senses, my fingers find themselves buried in her hot, tight little cunt and her lips release an incredible moan. I need to make her cum. I need to feel her clench around –

"Bastard," she hisses through grit teeth, grasping my biceps hard enough to bruise. She wriggles wildly, dislodging my hand before flipping me over and straddling my hips, my aching cock pressing up against the apex of her thighs. She pushes off me enough to unbutton the front her jeans. I interrupt her attempt at getting naked, the need to strip her with my own hands overpowering any thought processes trying to activate. I make quick work of her jeans, ripping them at the seams before yanking them off and throwing them in a corner. Her hands rip at my shirt, making the buttons fly and clank against the floor. My muddy brain recalls something and with a smirk I lower my head to lap at the nearly imperceptible mark at the junction of her neck and shoulder. As soon as my tongue meets her sweet skin, her body jolts and her hands shoot to the zipper of my pants. I suckle at the spot, the scent of her arousal consuming me. When her hand wraps around my length and pulls me out of my boxers, my brain blanks and my balls tighten. Fuck I'm actually close already, just from one touch? What the fuck?!

Her hand stroked me a couple times, my dick twitching at the sensation, nothing registered except the need to be in her. I ripped her panties completely off and angled my hips to dive into her body. Just before I could snap my hips forward, her fingers closed around my neck and squeezed. Next thing I know, I'm on my back, her form above me and hand still squeezing my throat, my airflow restricted and shallow. "I fucking hate you, Laxus Dreyer," she hissed with more venom then I've ever heard from her. My chest gets uncomfortably cold, but then her free hand is guiding my dick into her hot body and the coldness is shoved to the back of my consciousness. She rubs the tip up and down her slit a few times, coating me in her arousal, until she dropped her hips down roughly, my cock sliding inside her to the hilt. She threw back her head with a moan, her eyes rolling back and walls pulsing. A feeling of contentedness and satisfaction I haven't felt in months washes over me for a moment as her grip on my throat weakens, and we both just breathe deeply, savoring the feeling. My hands grip her hips tightly, my entire body shuddering. Just before I can fully recover, she seems to snap out of it, and with a grunt, her free hand backhands my face harshly, my brain seemingly bouncing in my skull. Her hips start to move and suddenly I can't get enough breath in my lungs, and not because of her grip on my neck. The feeling of her hot body on my cock is more incredible than I remembered. "Fight back, already!" she hissed angrily, grinding her hips down roughly, making both our eyes roll back. She punches my chest, making me jerk upwards. "Fucking pathetic!" she hisses. I growl dangerously, my hand going to her throat before I even know what I'm doing. I flip us over, rolling my hips viciously. I grip her neck and her hands grab at my wrist, eyes blazing. I squeeze lightly, and her core pulses. Her legs wrap around my hips, her heels digging into the small of my back.

One of her hands goes to my throat and she's squeezing. My hips stutter and I give in to the pleasure.

"So fucking…. Good…" I moan without even fully registering what I'm saying. I pound my cock into her harder and faster until she's screaming my name, her pussy clamping down on my length. The feel of her walls milking my cock has me cumming already, my seed shooting deep inside her, and my whole body alight with pleasure. Fuck… months after months of not being able to cum with anything other than my hand and thoughts of her… oh gods….

Even as the shudders in my body lessened, I couldn't stop myself. I pulled out just long enough to flip her over on all fours and Slam back inside, my cock not even a little soft. Her soaking wet pussy kept pulsing around me, her pleasure and screams making my fangs lengthen and eyes glow.

"I hate you I hate you I hate yo-OUUU!" I twist my hips viciously, pounding against the sweet spot deep inside her to make her hateful declarations trail off into a keening, her hips bucking against mine. I reach around to paw at her breasts with one hand and rub her clit my other, my body bending over her to latch my lips on her mark. Her body convulses, her sweet honey dripping from her core, her body sucking my very soul from my body. Sweat drips down my face and chest, and I grip her hips hard enough to bruise, pulling her back against me almost violently. Her convulsions lessen to twitches and shivers, her gasping breaths and broken moans filling the room. I don't let up on my unforgiving thrusts until she thrusts her entire body backwards enough to knock me backwards. The surprise throws me off balance and the next thing I know she's spun around and tackled me to the floor.

She grabs my member, slick with both our orgasms, and impales herself on it swiftly, chasing the breath from my lungs. For a brief moment, she pauses, and I'm completely enamored with the sight of her. My mouth hangs open, and I hungrily take in every detail I can see. Gods, she's so fucking beautiful…

Her face snaps down, blazing fury in her eyes and her mouth set in a snarl. A hand wraps around my throat and she starts to move angrily.

"Shut…. Up…" she snarls. My eyes widen briefly. Shit did I say it out loud? "You don't get to call me that!" she continues. Yep, I said it out loud. Fuck that's embarrassing. But I can't respond, because her hand is squeezing my throat and her hips are slamming against me. I don't even try to break her grip – my dragon lungs had enough oxygen stored to hold my breath for at least a minute without breaking a sweat. But the blood is rushing to my head – well, both of them – and spots start to dance around the edges of my vision. "You worthless bastard!" she groans, eyes fluttering closed when I hit that special spot. Anger surges to the surface again. I grab her wrist so hard she yelps a little and wrench it off me, twisting us around to pin her below me. I catch her slap from her free hand and slam it to the floor next to her other, gathering both wrist in one hand and keeping them pinned above her head.

"I may be a worthless bastard, but I'm the worthless bastard who can make you cum so hard you forget your own name," I hiss. She sneers and jerks her head forward, headbutting me with enough force to irritate me and make my teeth clack together unpleasantly. I snarl and grab her neck, returning her favor. She gasps, but the fire doesn't leave her eyes. "Stop hitting me!" I growl, bucking my hips and pounding her into submission. Her body tightens and I suck in a breath through my teeth, watching as her eyes flutter. Her face is turning red and just when I start to comprehend what I'm doing and move to release her neck, one of her hands breaks free and grips my wrist, holding it there. It stuns me, but her whimpers and strangled moans keep my hand there, though I loosen my grip a bit. I'm so fucking close… But I _need_ her to cum for me again. I need it more than my next breath. I can feel her hot, velvety walls pulsing, her bucking losing any rhythm, and my thrusts get faster and shallower. She's close, but not close enough. I growl, noting the way her pussy clenches excitedly at the sound, and lean down to her neck. I let my mouth hover over her mark, my hot breath puffing against the feverish skin. She gasps and tenses in what can only be excitement based on what her sex is doing to me. "Do you want it, Blondie?" I groan, voice hoarse and gravely, and… and _needy_. Shit, I guess she can tell how affected I am now. I can feel the indignation and hatred rear up in her again and I chuckle breathlessly. I break off into a groan when she twists her hips and I slide as deep as I can go. All thoughts of teasing her until she breaks go flying out the window and my mouth latches onto her.

The effect is instant, and her pussy clamps down on me, keeping me from being able to move, and the pulsing walls pull me over the edge. My jaw twitches and my teeth sink into her shoulder enough to break skin, euphoria and ecstasy washing through my entire being as her body sucks my very soul out through my dick. I slowly regain composure to withdraw my teeth from her flesh, a sexy whine leaving her swollen lips only to trail off into a moan when I use my tongue to lap up the beads of blood. The sound has my slowly deflating cock getting hard again to my surprise, her warm walls welcoming the return. I hoist myself up enough to look at her, releasing her wrists and throat. She looks at me in disbelief, wriggling her hips.

"A-already?!" she squeaks, that innocent sweetness that drew me in at the beginning showing up again for the first time since I left her all those months ago. The flame of hatred in her eyes had died down to be replaced with a mixture of contentment, wonder, and arousal… and…and…

I swallow thickly, my heart beating faster at the flicker of something… something _more_ in her gaze. It makes me feel warm and proud… and scares the shit out of me. I pump my hips a couple of times, testing her readiness, and finding her soaked and welcoming, pull out only long enough to pick her up and carry her to her bed, tossing her down and covering her body with my own before she can even fully bounce. Her little squeak of indignation makes my chest feel funny and I realize I'm smiling, and I don't understand what's happening to me, so I'm just going to keep fucking this chick until we pass out. And I do just that, fucking until neither of us have voices or breath or energy left.

There's a brief moment between when she falls asleep, before I've even pulled out of her after our final fuck, and when I fall into the warm embrace of sleep, where I can only gaze at her sleeping face… so peaceful, so beautiful…. Mine…. Mine…

She's mine.

Exhaustion overcomes both rational thought and my self preservation instincts, and I fall asleep, my body wrapped around hers possessively.

 **Oh Laxus, honey... you are out of your element.**

 **This is also how far I have written at the moment for this story so I don't honestly know when the next update will be - like I have my ideas thought out for where everything is going and the outline and such, but I just gotta find the time to put that shit down in type.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woopsie daisies I dropped the ball again. A month or three later, here's the next chapter.**

Lucy POV

Sunlight assaulted my eyelids, slowly pulling me from the most blissful sleep I've had in months. I didn't want to move, I was so warm and cozy. There was a bulky mass wrapped around me. Is… is that an arm? Wait… an… arm…

SHIT.

My heart skipped a beat and I sucked in a breath, only to lose all my thoughts as _his_ incredible scent fills my nostrils. The smell of rainstorms and spice and something just plain masculine that makes my core heat up and my chest feel funny. His chest rumbles against my back and I force myself to snap my eyes closed and pretend to be asleep. Why am I doing this? I should turn around and punch his smug face. I should break out of his arms, and kick him out of my bed, I should…

I feel him slowly rustle, waking up and he lifts himself up a bit. "Huh...? wha….?" He mumbles, voice still thick with sleep. He goes really still and silent. Come on, just leave already… You know that's what's you're going to do. Just get it over with. Hatred blooms quickly for a brief second, and yet, it just fizzles out as the usual hole in my chest burns and aches with an emptiness. The silence stretches on for what feels like an eternity of hell. And then…

"Fuck it," he breathes to himself. And then he curls up around me again and… and _purrs_ for a moment, nuzzling my hair briefly before he relaxes around me completely. His breath evens out and… did… did he just fall back asleep? What the fuck.

It takes a few moments for the stun to wear off. At which point my mind continues to be blank. It doesn't help that he's so damn warm and comfy….

I catch a glance of the clock and stiffen. SHIT. I have to meet Natsu at the guild in like an hour. I shift slightly, testing his grip, and sigh when his arms tighten and he nuzzles into my neck more. Oh for god sakes. It takes every bit of skill I have, but I manage to wriggle and squirm my way out from his arms and legs. I fight back the burning blush that blooms as my ass brings his cock to life, and I have no choice but to rub all over it in my attempt to extricate myself from his limbs. When I finally, finally break out, I stand next to the bed feeling both annoyed and turned on. Why does this bastard have to be so goddamn hot?!

I limp to the shower, grumbling. God did he fuck me with a baseball bat?! When I look in the mirror I gasp - I was _covered_ in hickies, bite marks, and bruises. I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath. Whatever. I still have a bottle of concealer potion. Just get through a damn shower so I can wash all the sex and shame off me.

The hot shower felt heavenly, and my mind started to drift a little. It didn't take long for my body to heat up as memories of the night before flash behind my eyelids. My hand drifts down bit by bit, trailing goosebumps along my stomach. The memories were strong – I could practically feel his hands gripping my waist, the feeling of… his… hot… hard… cock… thrusting…

Fuck. I take a deep breath and lean back against the tiles. It feels like I've never been more aware of _not_ having anything inside me. The emptiness burned, and my fingers found theselves teasing my folds in an attempt to sooth the need. I shudder and rub harder before slipping the fingers of my other hand as deep inside as I could. Stroking my inner walls, I seek my release, going harder and harder until I groan in irritation. It's just not enough. Not after everything he did to me last night. Shit… I can't finish this on my own. But I _can't_ go back to him. Maybe…

An idea hits me and I blush brightly. God it's embarrassing, but…

I slip out of the shower and towel off just enough before wrapping it around myself and peeking out of the bathroom. Laxus had rolled over on his back, his perfect chest rising and falling calmly. Tantalizingly. Looking extremely… delicious…. I shake my head quick and pad across the floor to my dresser. I look over my shoulder, a full body trembling running through my body at the sight of him. Quickly and quietly I pulled open the underwear drawer and reached in the back, grabbing the toy I broke down and bought a few weeks ago when the dreams and sexual frustration got too hard. I scuttle back to the bathroom, closing the door behind me quietly.

With my needs satisfied for the time being, at least enough for me to go tell him to fuck off without riding him for everything I'm worth, and after I finished covering every mark with concealer, I took a deep breath, readying myself to step out back into the bedroom after popping a couple mild painkillers to ease the soreness. I hesitate, gripping the towel wrapped around me tighter. I open the door slowly, and step out. My jaw drops in disbelief and my eye twitches. Laxus was now curled up with my pillow crushed to his chest, face nuzzled in it. I stare at him incredulously for a moment before throwing my hands up in surrender and going about the room getting dressed. Amazingly, the big loaf remained content in my bed the entire time. When I hooked my key ring on my belt and he _still_ hadn't woken up, I stood awkwardly for a moment. The sheets had ridden so very low around his hips, showing off a golden trail of hair that disappears tantalizingly beneath the soft cotton. I swallow loudly as my eyes follow the hard line of his physique, the mesmerizing tattoo curling around his pectoral and bicep, and the calm rolling of his chest as he breathed. When I started to feel heat pool in my belly, I decided I had to get him out of here fast before I broke down and rode that beautiful body of his again.

"Hey," I croak uncertainly, leaning over to tap his shoulder. He didn't even twitch. I poked his chest a little harder. He grumbled but otherwise remained unmoved. I gave an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fuck it," I mutter to no one in particular. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" I yelled, slapping his chest repeatedly until he jerked awake, eyes wild and a large hand grabbing my wrist tightly. Lightning sparked around him and his hand glowed brightly, a little vibration skittering up my arm from where we were connected, the sensation tickling me and making me emit a strange squawk-like laugh. The lightning stopped suddenly and we both just stared at each other in silence, a horrified look on Laxus' face. His jaw drops open, and he blinks in bewilderment before staring at where he was still holding my arm. A few more seconds pass before I get fed up.

"Are you done?" I snap, ripping my arm away from him. When he continues to stay still I give an exasperated sigh. "Look, whatever. I don't have time for your weird bullshit. I'm supposed to meet Natsu at the guild in a few minutes to pick out a mission," I say dismissively. His eyes narrow and he growls lowly when I say Natsu. My eyebrow ticks. "What? Don't like it when I say _Natsu_?" I snicker. Sure enough, he growls again and his body seems to puff up dangerously like some kind of dog trying to assert dominance. I can't help myself. "Natsu Natsu Natsu," I fire off quickly. He rapidly growls in succession before making a weird embarrassed face as soon as I start laughing. "That's hilarious. _Natsu_!" I try again, grinning wider when he growls as expected, although he had small blush blooming on his cheeks in a – dare I say it? – adorable way. And then he gets up and looms over me and the "adorable" adjective was replaced by "dangerous" and "panty-droppingly sexy". I barely manage to lock down my features before my eyes bulge out – not unlike another thing currently… _bulging_...

When his mouth turns into an insufferable smirk, I realize my eyes were not only raking over every inch of his body but I also happened to be chewing on my lip while I did it. "I can think of a better name for that pretty mouth of yours to say," he murmers seductively. Okay, I need to get out now before I need to change my panties.

"Right. You hold onto those memories as long as you need to, bucko, 'cause they ain't happening again. Now I gotta go. Don't be here when I get back." I say harshly, trying my best to ignore his surprisingly enticing erection. His eyes smolder with rage and a possessive glint. I turn to go and he catches my wrist, stepping close and pressing against my back, his breath on my ear.

"It'll happen again, Blondie," he growls, making me shudder and heat start to bloom. "We both know it won't be long before my cock is buried in that hot pussy of yours again," he breaths, his tongue flicking out to tease the shell of my ear. My face burns with a combination of rage, arousal, and shame. "It won't be long until I have you screaming my name under me. Again," he groans, his hardness poking into my back and his body curling around me. I gotta get out of here. Immediately.

"Not gonna happen. It was a simple lapse in judgement due to stress and horniness. Now I seriously need to leave. I'll, uh… see you around the guild or something," I babble, trying but probably failing to keep my voice steady and stern. I pull away and march to the door, hesitating at the entry way. I hate it but I feel… something… in my chest, pulling me back towards him, longing for him, begging me to apologize and run back into his arms. I can feel his eyes burning my back and sending shivers through my body. Stay strong, Lucy. He's nothing but an asshole. A painfully attractive, fantastic in bed asshole. Cut him loose. Now.

"If you fuck with anything in my apartment I'll tell your grandpa," I throw over my shoulder as I tear open the door and all but run out.

Laxus POV

It took every ounce of self control I had to not send my fist through her bedroom wall. Sparks flew off me as my rage boiled beneath my skin. My chest… hurt. It felt tight… almost to the point I could hardly breathe. My throat burned and I actually felt my eyes start to sting.

Wait. Did she almost just make me _cry_? NO. I'm Laxus fucking Dreyar, and I don't cry – least of all because of some cold blonde bitch. Angrily I throw my clothes on, leaving my purple silk shirt on the floor mostly out of spite. Or maybe to give me a reason to come back later. I don't really know anymore, my mind is muddled in a way I'm not used to.

I take a glance around the small apartment, sneering. Fucking bitch. I pull my coat on over my black undershirt I still wore, feeling a slight calm at the familiar heaviness on my shoulders. When I step outside I decide on my next course of action – seeing if Levy has dug anything up of use. I called down my lightning and disappeared.

I tried my best to keep my composure when I stomped in the guild hall, but my rage was still boiling beyond control. I stalked up the stairs to the second floor, ignoring Lucy and Natsu talking to Macao's kid about something. Natsu barely spared me a glance but Lucy kept darting her eyes at me in irritation. IT's a good thing, too, since I'm pretty sure If I got any closer to Natsu he'd smell Lucy all over me. And we can't let anyone know how much the precious little princess loves to get fucked, now can we?

"LEVY!" I roared over the railing, looking towards the blue head of hair that jumped about two feet in the air. She looked at me with wide, startled eyes. "I need to see you in my office," I call down, trying to hold back the seething hatred. She nodded hastily and turned to her two bodyguards. I didn't wait around to see her reassuring them, instead heading straight to my office and slouching in my seat, leaning forward to brace my elbows on the desk with my head in my hands. I tried to take deep, calming breaths but all it did was remind me that I didn't shower yet and I can still smell Blondie's sweet cum on my fingers. Dammit.

"L-Laxus? You wanted t-to see me?" Levy asked timidly, hesitating in the doorway. I snorted.

"Yea. Come in and close the door," I growled, not taking my face out of my hands. She hesitated again and I snapped my head up to glare at her. "I said, _get in here and close the door_ ," I growled louder. "It's about the job I'm having you do for me," I hastily tack on at the fearfulness in her expression. She nodded in understanding, fear slightly abated, and scuttled inside, closing the door as asked. She sat down in the chair.

"Have you found anything yet?" I demanded. That usual spark of obsession glinted in her eye as she went all business, knowledge and research being her sanctuary.

"I've found some leads. It's not exactly easy, but I've come across the realization that Dragon slayers, while human, have dragon characteristics," she started.

"No shit," I sneered. She ticked her eyebrow in annoyance.

"Let me finish." She snapped back, surprisingly feisty. "Yes, I know that seems obvious, but I mean it goes beyond just what you're thinking of. The dragon magic, the enhanced senses, the weird element eating feature – that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about deeper things. Things like habits that transfer. Your voracious apetites, for example, and your tendency to hoard things," she continues, nodding towards the pile of various trinkets I had amassed in my office. Huh. I actually never really noticed that I was even doing that. "But what I'm thinking is the lead to follow is the Dragon mating customs and behaviors. I've started researching, but so far all I have is some basic, vague writings that refer to how dragons mate for life," she paused when I snorted.

"Mate for life? Bullshit. I've fucked plenty of women and never had this happen before," I grunted, leaning back to fold my arms. Levy sighed in annoyance.

"I really don't think 'mating' is referring to 'fucking' in this case, Laxus," she says, rubbing her forehead. "Like I said, I'm just starting to follow this lead, and the information I'm looking for is scattered around. So I'm having to track things down and put pieces together," she explained irately.

"Well hurry the fuck up. I need to figure out what the hell this is, and I need to figure out how to break it," I snapped, clenching my fist. Levy looked at me in concern, cocking her head.

"Are… are you okay?" she asks hesitantly. "Something new happen?" she adds. I growl lowly.

"You could say that. I fucked her again last night. She hates me. Like, really _really_ hates me. And it's making me feel weird and my chest hurts and it's pissing me off," I ramble.

"Wait – she's here in Magnolia?" Levy asked in surprise. "I thought you hadn't seen her in months?"

I pause. "Um. Yea. Look just ignore that. I don't need you trying to figure out who it is, okay? Forget I said anything, and focus on what I'm asking you," I demand. She regards me for a moment before nodding in resignation.

"Fine. But you're probably going to have to tell me who it is eventually," she grumbles, clearly put out at the thought of information not being shared. Fucking nerd.

"Not a chance. If this goes the way I want it to, I'll break whatever the fuck this _thing_ is I have with her and we'll both be out of each other's lives," I monotone, my words sounding surprisingly hollow. She pauses and looks at me.

"Laxus… look. I think you might need to consider the possibility that maybe you're in love-" she starts.

"NO. SHUT THE FUCK UP," I roar, standing up fast enough to shove my chair backwards and slamming my fist down, nostrils flaring. She eeps and jumps out of her seat. "That's not it. That can't be it. So keep looking," I growl.

"Okay, okay!" she hastily agrees. With a sigh, I pull my seat back and slump back down, rubbing my temples.

"Just. Just go. Go do whatever the hell you need to do, and if you could hurry, it would be _greatly_ appreciated. Because… and if you repeat this to _anyone_ I will fry your brain… I'm kind of, sort of, in a lot of pain here," I admit quietly. She nods and I wave at the door dismissively. She takes the hint and leaves, closing the door behind her again.

I'm so fucked.

 **I'm going to try and update more frequently, you know, the whole "I'm gonna do better at [insert verb here] this year!" thing, but like most new year's resolutions, I'll probably fail before January is over. Let's see how things go.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh look I'm back. With a super short chapter.**

Next day, Laxus POV

"Laxus," her voice filtered through my dreams and pulled me back to consciousness, snapping my head up from my desk where I had passed out looking over a few of the paper copies Levy had gathered regarding my issue. My eyes focused on her face, a mildly irritated expression on it. It seemed to be her natural resting face around me, these days. For a second, my mind clouds over and I just stare at her. Her beautiful, aristocratic face, her golden, silken hair, her voluptuous, delicious curves…

"Laxus," she snaps her fingers in front my face irritably. I focus back in and glare at her.

"The fuck you want, Blondie?" I growl, leaning back and lounging in a way that showed off my muscles. I smirk widely when I see her falter a little and swallow. She shakes herself a bit before faling back into her irritated façade.

"I… I need your help," she admits quietly. I cock an eyebrow, smirking wider.

"Oh?" I drawl in disinterest, pushing the papers on my desk around a little. She huffs angrily.

"Yes. Basically, I had _assumed_ the job Natsu was taking me on would actually pay me money. But it did not, and I'm a little worried about time here," she starts to explain, shifting uncomfortably. "And.. well," she trails of and blushes a little.

"Yes?" I goad cockily, smirking wider at the coloring of her cheeks. Her delicate brows lowered and her eyes narrowed.

"I need you to buy me a plan B potion," she says bluntly. I freeze, thoughts scattered. After a moment she snorts. "Did you forget about literally _filling_ me with your swimmers the other night?" she drawled, a wicked smirk growing at my frozen form. I growled lowly as I was assaulted with images and memories, my cock twitching in my pants. She stepped forward and placed a hand on my desk, leaning forward to look me in the eye. "Look, I don't want to ask for your help on this, and I'll pay you back as soon as I have the money, but we're on a time schedule here," she reasons with me quietly, eyes intense. I swallow and nod, rubbing my temples.

"Right. Right. I'll go… pick that up," I mumble. "I'll drop it off tonight," I finish. She nods and spins on her heel, breezing out of my office and leaving me to my inner turmoil. Fuck.

I didn't even realize… I never used protection with her. Ever. And I even _came inside her_. Maybe… maybe…

That's it! Maybe my problem is I need to try fucking someone without a condom! That has to be the problem. She's really the only chick I've ever banged without a condom….

Focus, Laxus. We can try this theory later. Right now we need to nip this situation in the bud before it becomes something really bad.

Hm… I wonder what it would be like for Lucy to be pregnant with my child…

WAIT.

I fell completely out of my chair, eyes wide. What the fuck is wrong with me!? Goddammit. NO. NO. NO. The warm feeling was still growing in my chest and I smack myself in the face. I heard the door open and whipped me head over to glare at a frazzled looking Freed, paused in the doorway.

"L-Laxus…sama…?" he stuttered. I opened my mouth to tell him to get out but all that came out was an embarrassingly loud, unintelligible screech of nonsense not unlike that of a pterodactyl.

"REEEEEEEEEEE!"

The mint-haired man hopped back and slammed the door closed with a yelp. I heard him scuttle away while I flopped down on the floor, face burning.

Later that day

I knocked roughly on her door, tapping my foot impatiently and contraception potion in hand. Plan B potions are surprisingly expensive. Like holy shit, who set the prices on these things?!

I could sense her in her apartment and I grit my teeth as her scent got closer to the door. She paused at the door, and I took a deep breath of releatively fresh air before my mind went murky. She opened the door and barely concealed the jaw drop that happened in response to the sight of her. She wasn't even wearing anything special – just sweatpants and a tank top. Hell she was wearing a bra – no nipple action at all. My cock twitched regardless. Down, boy.

"Here," I said curtly, holding out the potion. She nodded, blushing slightly, and god dammit if she didn't look fucking delicious. My mouth watered a little. Our fingers brushed when she reached to take the potion from my hand and her eyes slowly drew up to meet mine, pupils blown wide. My heart skipped and I felt myself drawing closer to her until I could hardly think anymore. She looked up at me and her arousal hit me full force. Oh fuck. I gotta get out of here.

"Thanks," she breathed, stiffening but not taking her hand away from mine. I pulled my hand back as if burned but couldn't bring myself to step away from her. She just smells so fucking delicious…

I grunt loudly and turn on my heel, hurrying out of the building and doing everything I can to stop myself from running back there and devouring her. It wasn't until I finally made it back to my home before I let my clenched fist relax. And even then, it was only minutes before I was lying on my bed, hand gripping my length and pumping wildly to memories of that fucking perfect face moaning in ecstasy beneath me.

 **REEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Side note, my laptop is a piece of shit and honestly will probably kick the bucket completely soon. I got everything backed up on a flash drive, but like, I'm poor af so I need to actually save for it if I'm going to get a new one. So when I inevitably disappear again, it's possible I'll actually have a reason, rather than random writer's block/real life kicking my ass.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The smut returns.**

Two weeks later

Lucy POV

I had done so damn well avoiding and ignoring the stupid oaf. I never let myself be alone with him and barely even acknowledged him enough to say "hi". I thought I was in the clear, goddammit!

And then I accidentally ran into him leaving the sauna in town. As in, _in the sauna_. I didn't realize anyone was in the personal-single-occupant room until it was too late. His hands grabbed my shoulders to keep me from falling, steadying me. I couldn't help but stare straight at his bare, sweaty, perfect chest… that delicious tattoo mesmerizing me… the thin trail of golden hair that ran down his sculpted abdomen… into the… towel…

"Blondie," I heard him growl deeply, the sound going straight to my cunt. Snapping my head up, I lock eyes with his, burning with an intense arousal and his nostrils flaring lightly. He loomed over me, hands tightening on my shoulders before slipping down to my waist, covered only by the towel. He licked his lips slowly, and I swallowed loudly, eyes wide but fingers going to hook in the top of the towel. His chest rumbled lowly and I couldn't stop myself from stealing a peek downwards – to see a bulge forming under the towel. My mouth started to water and my thoughts started to muddle. "Blondie…" he groaned again, only in a more warning tone, slightly desperate underneath the surface. I looked back up to see him tensed, neck cording and glaring at me with a hooded gaze. Before I could stop myself, I had taken a step forward to press our bodies together, feeling his bulge against my stomach.

He gave what could only be called a snarl and pulled us backwards, back into the personal sauna. He reached behind me and I heard the click of the lock before he had sat down on the bench, pulling me up to straddle his lap. I was already dripping and I felt dizzy with want, letting the towel fall off my body without a second thought. Lifting myself up to unwrap his towel enough to free my prize, I rolled my hips against him, rubbing my clit against the hot head of his cock. I gasped and mewled, letting my head loll back and enjoying the desperate panting sounds he gave off. He hunched forward and wrapped his lips around the almost imperceptible mark on my shoulder, and I moaned embarrassingly loudly, hips twitching and bucking. All he had to do was shift his hips just a little bit and my bucking had slid him deep inside me, bottoming out. My knees trembled against the outside of his hips, and one of my hands shot to his damp hair, holding him against that spot, while the other braced myself against his shoulder. I rolled my hips and he sucked in a sharp breath, exhaling hotly against my moist skin. It was so fucking hot in this room… the steam was almost stifling.

"Ride me, babe," he growled into my neck, the vibrations against that strange, sensitive area wiping all thoughts from my head. His large hands wrapped around my waist and he leaned back against the wall, letting his legs fall open as his hips flex upwards. I gasp, trying to get air in my lungs. "I want you to fuck your sweet little cunt with my cock," he rasped. His words sent a fresh, electric wave of arousal down my spine, and I did what he asked, surrendering to the pleasure. The sounds making his chest rumble just made me wetter, and he hardly even had to try as I bounced up and down on his dick, swirling my hips and bucking them as my orgasm builds and builds. As lights start to burst behind my eyes, his hands tighten around my hips and he hissed in pleasure, throwing his head back and lifting his hips to thrust in time with my own. He grit his teeth and angled his hips to slam _right_ against the amazing spot and my core clamped down on him, pleasure bursting from inside me. I muffled my embarrassingly lewd moan by sinking my teeth into his shoulder. His eyes bulge, and his hands pull me off him just as he bursts, his cum splattering against his twitching abdomen and chest, his mouth wrenched open in a roar. He pulls me close so my clit rubs up and down his still twitching cock as my orgasm winds down.

Releasing my bite hold on his shoulder, I slump against him, panting heavily. He responds pretty much the same, purring and kneading my ass teasingly. Suddenly, it sunk in that I _just had sex with Laxus again-_

"I told you I'd be buried in your tight little cunt again soon," he purrs, his smirk audible. I pull back and glare at him, ignoring the attractiveness of his ruffled and satisfied face. I bristle in anger and pull his hands off before wiggling off of his lap and wobbling to my feet. I angrily pick my towel up off the floor and wrap it around me quickly, cheeks blazing.

"Fuck you," I snap at him. He smirks.

"You already did, Blondie," he purrs back, and my eyebrow ticks in irritation. I let out a sound of frustration and leave the Sauna, violently undoing the lock and slamming the door behind me. I can hear his deep chuckle through the door and I grind my teeth.

I end up just going home and showering, rather than risk running into that stupid attractive asshole again. It was kind of a waste of a spa admission, but the risks outweighed the benefits this time. Now if only I could _keep_ avoiding him.

Laxus POV

The sense of smug satisfaction overpowered the pang of hurt that tried to spread through my chest at her quick exit. The smirk turns devilish when I think about that hazy look in her eyes just from just seeing my bare chest. She can deny all she want, but that sweet cunt of hers can't lie. She wants me – bad.

I look down and frown. Dammit. I came all over myself… Grabbing my towel I wipe off and grimace when I have to wrap it around my waist as well. Maybe I should just head home and shower there. On the way out I rub at my neck. Damn, Blondie really sunk her teeth in me.

Over the next week, I had her three more times – once in the storage room at the guild, and twice in her apartment. She was even more of a little hellcat than she was back at her manor. Granted her constant verbal rejections and sharp tongue _may_ have been sending painful ice through my chest…

I groan and rub my face with my hand. The thunder Legion breaks off from their conversation about the job they were going to take to give me worried looks. I grunted dismissively.

"Bossman? So, you coming on this one?" Bickslow asks tentatively. I sigh and grab the job flyer they were considering, skimming it.

"Nah. You guys go. I'll pass this time," I answer, tossing the flyer back down. Freed looked about to say something, but Ever put her hand on his arm to stop him. She gave him a strangely meaningful look and he quieted down, nodding. I arched a brow but decided I didn't care enough to spend any brainpower on the interaction. I lean back and put my headphones back on, closing my eyes and letting the music muffle the annoying rabble of the guild.

3rd POV

"Something's up with Bossman. And I'm actually starting to worry," Bickslow drops during the walk to the train station, the other two members of the Thunder Legion nodding.

"I wonder what it is?" Freed ponders aloud, and Evergreen snorts.

"Are you kidding? He's in love, and he's denying it," She says simply. The two men gape at her. Cocking an elegant brow, she fans herself. "Or have you not noticed that every single woman he's been pulling have looked extremely similar?"

Bickslow blinked.

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" he argues, his tikis repeating "anything" a couple times. Evergreen snorts.

"Men really don't pick up on this stuff, do they?" she mutters to herself. "Look, it's all in the way he's been see-sawing between emotions. He's pulling women who all look similar, most likely in his misguided and probably subconscious attempt to reject his feelings. And he's always even more pissed off after his excursions than he was before. He's a stupid, stupid man in love and he's going about it in an extremely unhealthy, stupid way," she explains. The two men look at each other.

"Hm," is all they said, skepticism palpable in their tones.

"Alright. Don't believe me. We can just sit back and watch it all unfold, but you will both see that I'm right," Evergreen snaps, just as they reach the train station. "Honestly... I'm surrounded by stupidity."

 **Don't even try and tell me Evergreen wouldn't immediately know what's up once Laxus started pulling tail that all looked suspiciously the same, while also acting the way he is. Which is what is happening in the background. And oh look,** ** _Lucy_** **was the one to bite** ** _Laxus_** **this time around. That couldn't possibly be important, now could it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh look, a transition chapter.**

Laxus POV

"Well? Anything new?" I demand as soon as Levy comes through the door of his office. She gives me a mildly annoyed look before closing the door and taking a seat. She takes a deep breath.

"I've got two more tomes arriving next week. I'm still following the lead I have, but I've hit a wall and I can't find any more with what I have," she says tiredly.

"So you have nothing new?" I growl dangerously. She hesitates and shakes a little, but then makes a face that kind of makes her look like an angry kitten.

"Look, mister impatient. I'm doing the best I can. And you _know_ I am, because I _never_ half-ass any research jobs. I put my all into these – I've already had to translate _three_ languages on this job!" she barks back, hands on her hips. I sigh in defeat.

"Fine. Fine. Report back to me in... three weeks? That long enough?" I offer, irritated. She nods.

"Should be," she confirms.

"Alright. Now, get out," I dismiss gruffly. She rolls her eyes and I almost zap her, but hold myself back since she's kind of important at the moment. With another sigh, I head out of my office to grab a drink at the bar and take a seat on the second floor, headphones blaring. I vaguely pick up the sound of wings and I crack open an eye to see that stupid blue cat hovering by the S-Class request board. He picks one off the board and flies back down the stairs.

"Dumbass," I mutter under my breath. Looks like the little pink-haired fuck is gonna try and do an s-class quest. Should be funny, at the very least. I return my attention to the music and close my eyes again.

Lucy POV

When we came back from Galuna Island, we were surprised to find the guild hall impaled every which way by large metal poles. And when we reached the building, we found everyone had relocated to the basement, the entire top floors completely wrecked. The Master demanded we turn the other cheek…

Natsu, of course, was not a fan of that method. It took Erza's frightening, looming form for both him and Gray to quiet down and listen to the Master.

"And to think I had actually considered joining them…" I muttered to myself on the walk home later that afternoon. When I reached my apartment, I could see a light on in the window. My brain immediately tries to recall if Laxus had been at the guild today… but, no. He was still on a job. Unless he just got home… and was… waiting…

The fire in my cheeks exploded in intensity, my whole body heating up in embarrassment. I shake my head frantically, trying to clear it, and settle into a determined expression. Time to go tell that bastard to take a hike!

I marched up the stairs with purpose, hesitating at the doorknob. With a deep sigh to steady my nerves I flung open the door.

"HEY LUCE!"

MY eyes bugged out at the scene of my three teammates – plus Happy – sitting around my apartment, looking extremely comfortable.

"HWAH!" I squawked. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!"

"Master said not to have anyone be anywhere alone, at least until we're sure of Phantom Lord's plans," Erza explained calmly, sipping some tea… my tea. It's the expensive stuff, too, judging by the aroma. My eyebrow ticked.

"Yea, so we're all gonna stay here with you!" Natsu added excitedly. I sighed in resignation, closing the door behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Gray… reading _my manuscript!_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screeched, launching at him. He keeps me away with one arm and looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Reading, duh," he answered blandly.

"WELL STOP! YOU CAN'T READ THAT!" I shrieked, flailing my arms as I try to get my papers from his arms.

"Well it's too late now. You gotta tell me what happens next, it's only fair!" he argued. I manage to swipe the papers and scuttle backwards, holding them to my chest protectively. "C'mon! It was just getting to the good stuff, too!" he whined. "Will you at least tell me if they bang-"

My face burned and I curled into myself in embarrassment. Oh. Right. I was working on a romance scene recently… at least he didn't get to the smut.

"-Again?" he finishes and I die a little inside.

He got to the smut.

"Lushee why would you wear something like this? Does it even cover anything?" I heard Happy's childish voice and dread filled my stomach again. Slowly, I look over to see-

Happy with one of my skimpiest pairs of panties in his hands.

"Goodness, Lucy," Erza tutted, blushing and looking scandalized.

"GET OUT OF MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!" I screeched, pouncing on the cat and throwing him across the room, slamming the drawer shut. Thank _god_ I had decided to hide my special toy in the lockbox under my bed.

"Luce, your pantry's getting kinda empty. You should go shopping soon," Natsu called from the kitchenette and I glared at him.

"I literally _just_ went grocery shopping before we left for Galuna island. HOW MUCH DID YOU EAT?!"

This was going to be a long night… and in a completely different way than I had expected.

 **Hooray. The Phantom Lord arc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**IT ALMOST TURNED TO CODE, BUT I CAUGHT IT GUYS.**

 **Kay, so I gloss over quite a bit in this arc, and really just the canon timeline in general. At least in the case of this particular arc, Lucy spends a (mildly concerning) amount of time unconscious. So that's why. I mean, we've all seen the show. I don't feel the need to turn this into some episode-by-episode rewrite.**

The next day

Those Phantom bastards… I can't believe they did that to Levy… And not only that, but everyone charged off for revenge WITHOUT ME?! I mean, I know I have this image of being fragile that I can't seem to get rid of, but I want revenge too!

"I'm not weak…" I grumble, clutching the bag of groceries tighter. "But… I guess _someone_ had stay behind to look after Levy and her team…" I sigh. My head brings up the image of poor beaten, unconscious, broken team Shadowgear, rage festering in my belly. Drops of rain hit my head and I looked up curiously, the sudden coolness startling the rage to the back of my brain. "What the hell…? It's still sunny though?" I wonder aloud, holding out a hand to catch a couple of the cold droplets.

"Drip drip drop."

My eyes are drawn to a blue haired woman walking towards me, a taciturn look on her face. I step back.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Juvia is the Rain Woman," the lady says plainly. "And it is always with me," she continues, withdrawing an umbrella and opening it. "Drip drip drop."

As she passes by me I get a sense of strong magic power and my sense of danger goes off. "What's with the drip-dropping?" I ask drily, shifting into a better stance.

"Juvia will be going now," is all she says. My eyebrow ticks.

"Well take the damn rain with ya, jeez!" I snap, annoyed by how soggy the paper bag in my arms has gotten.

"Oh no no no, no no no no no," came an odd, accented voice. I whip my head around to see the ground bubbling up into the shape of a figure, taking shape of a skinny, odd man with green hair and a brown suit.

"What the hell…?" I mutter, before the sense of magic hits me and I realize… these weirdos are trouble.

"I bid you bonjour, Madmoiselle!" the odd man announce, gesturing dramatically. "Juvia, ma petite amie, you mustn't shy away from the task at hand!" he scolds, his body waving back and forth, his feet melding with the ground. The rain woman stopped and turned, casting her emotionless gaze over me.

"No Monsieur Sol, I suppose I cannot," she agrees quietly. The weird man, Sol apparently, adjusts his monocle and smiles.

"I do believe this belle dame before us is our sought after cible," he announces.

"Is she now?" Juvia monotones. My brain quick pulls up my French language lessons. Hang on… Cible means… target? Oh no.

"Oui." He confirms, his body moving oddly along the ground to stand next to the blue-haired woman. "Oh pardon, mademoiselle! I have not yet told you my name!" he admonishes. I am Sol of the Element Four."

My eyes flash. "The Element Four? So you're a part of Phantom?" I growl quietly, eyes narrowing. "So you're the ones who hurt my friends?!" I demand. Sol tuts and shakes his head.

"Oh no no no, mon Cherie. That was not us, that was monsieur Gajeel. Although we were there with him in spirit, as one could say," he says. "But that is neither here nor there. We have been sent here to collect you and bring you back to our guild at once," he explains, body whipping back and forth oddly. I drop the bag to the ground and reach for my keys.

"Oh I don't think so!" I snarl. Juvia raises her arm, and before I can react, I'm encased in a large bubble of water, suspended above the ground, I choke in surprise. "What-?"

"There is no point in struggling. Juvia's water lock cannot be broken," the woman said calmly. _Fuck that_ , I think, and claw at the water madly. As my vision starts to fade from the lack of oxygen, I feel magic power surge up inside me. Just before the darkness consumes me, I see electricity swirling around me and the two mages moving back and regarding me suspiciously. Dammit… I got caught again…

I succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I first noticed the ropes securing my wrists behind my back. Completely illogically, my brain immediately goes to "This better not be Laxus pulling some kinky bullshit." And then I notice the cold, hard stone floor and my memory comes back. I jolt upwards and look around frantically. Shit, that's right. I got captured by those Phantom Lord freaks. Oh what the hell?! Why does this always happen to me?!

"So you're finally awake," came a dignified male voice behind me. I squeaked and whipped around to see a metal door with a small, barred window. The door opens, clanging loudly and I scuttle back a little bit. The man that enters looked… mildly ridiculous. He looked kind of like a jester, with a terrible mustache and black lips.

"Who the hell are _you_ , now?!" I groan. The man chuckled as he entered the cell. I could feel a cool breeze at my back and looked behind me to see that the opposite wall was open, the sky visible outside.

"I am Master Jose Porla of the Phantom Lord guild," he introduces himself. This bastard… he's the one behind the attacks on my friends, then! "I'd like to apologize for this… dingy cell. I know it must be awful for a lady of such high standing to be reduced to such accommodations," he apologizes, stepping towards me and opening his arms. "I'm fully prepared to treat you as Phantom's esteemed guest, rather than a prisoner, if you will agree to cooperate," he says, smile widening. I glare at him.

"What the shit are you talking about?!" I demand.

"Now now. Such a vulgar mouth you have there… far too unrefined for a debutante," he tuts, and I freeze, blood going cold. Wait… how does he know…?

"And while I'm sure being tied up must be _so_ degrading-"

"My preferences are none of your business, ya perv!" I snap, blushing madly. When he halts and his eyes widen in shock, I realize my mistake. He… wasn't referring to…

My cheeks blaze as the implications set in and he continues to remain frozen. After a moment he blinks himself out of his stupor and grimaces. I almost melt into the ground in mortification. Why... WHY DID I SAY THAT?!

"Ignoring…. That…" he mutters, "What I mean, is, if you will simply cooperate, I can escort you to a fabulously furnished guest room rather than this cold cell," he offers, still a little off. I snort.

"Fuck that," I mutter.

"Your father failed to mention how… unrefined you could be," he muses, crossing his arms. My head snaps up.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I demand. He chuckles.

"You see, your esteemed father hired us for a job – the retrieval of his beloved daughter," he explains. My heart drops into my stomach and sadness blooms.

"I don't believe you," I say quietly. "My father would never want me back. He made it quite clear I was _worthless_ to him," I spit acidly. Master Jose raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? I highly doubt that, seeing as he is paying us an incredible amount of money for your return," he says. I glare at him.

"Even if you're telling the truth, why the hell did you attack Fairy Tail if all you wanted was me?" I demanded, fists clenching behind my back. He laughed out loud.

"Well, if our target happens to be in a guild, and we need to, say, _destroy_ that guild in order to reach her, well we have no choice, now do we?" he said condescendingly. I grit my teeth.

"You bastard," I growl. "So hurting all my friends was just a means to an end?!" I hiss. The man grinned even wider and I shuddered at his weirdly pronounced teeth.

"I've been itching for a chance to teach Makarov and his maggots a lesson for years now, and your father just happened to give me the perfect excuse. Now. Are you going to cooperate? Or are you going to stay in this cell?" he asked, gesturing to the room. I narrow my eyes. On the wind, I hear just the hint of a voice.

Natsu.

He's close by.

An idea strikes me. I grimace and wiggle on the ground, making a face. "I… really have to use the bathroom," I whine, making myself look pitiful and biting my lip. Master Jose smirks.

"Do you _really_ think that old trick will work?" he scoffs. I wiggle more, doing as much of a pee dance as I can on my knees. He pulls a bucket from seemingly nowhere and sets it down in front of me. My eyes pop out.

"A BUCKET?!" I screech. He just laughs.

"I think you'll find me prepared for any tricks you can think of, heiress," he goads. I huff, and struggle to my feet.

"well… if I have to…" I mutter, pretending to be embarrassed. This time, it's _his_ eyes that bug out.

"Wh-what? Such a vulgar lady!" he blabbers, panicking. I take a step towards the bucket forlornly. He turns his back stiffly. "Because I'm a gentleman I shall turn my back-"

Sucker.

A wicked, evil grin spreads my lips. I cover the distance and drive my foot up between his legs, completely immobilizing him and making him fall to the ground, clutching his crotch. My evil grin widens in triumph and I run towards the open wall. But when I reach the edge, I find that it leads to a fatal drop. Goddammit.

"I forgot… to mention…" he groans, struggling to his feet. "This cell is several stories high," he finishes, grimacing. "So there's no escaping that way."

I recall the feeling of my father's hand striking my cheek, and the fury in his face, and I make a decision. I'm never going back there. I rack my brain for a moment, pulling on the various lessons on physics. With my weight… and a drop that far… I should have enough time…

I take a deep breath, and let myself fall forward. Master Jose screeches behind me as I plummet through the air.

Okay. I heard him. I heard his voice, he's close. And if he doesn't make it… then one of my spirits will come out in time. Don't panic. Don't panic. Trust Natsu.

"NATSU!" I scream into the air, fighting back the fear as the ground rises up to meet me a lot faster than I hoped.

"LUCY!"

I see him launch off the ground just in time and wrap his arms around me, knocking us both to the side. He pivots his body so that he takes the brunt of impact when we crash against a stone wall. My brain rattles around in my head for a moment, but finally, I regain my composure and I feel relief wash over me.

"Natsu. Thank you," I wheeze, smiling.

His response is muffled by my stomach, and I don't even hit him for it.

 **Yes the French language apparently exists in Fiore.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Have a nice, big, action packed chapter. But first - I just want to address something. I know it seems like I'm dragging out the whole "reveal" thing. But its just because I have a very specific time set for it. I know exactly when it'll all come out - And everything I'm doing has a purpose relating to that. It's neccessary, trust me. And yes, I'm mostly following canon events. Some twists here and there, but it'll be a little while longer before it goes it's own way.**

Lucy POV

When we gathered in the basement of the guild, I could only sit on the sidelines, guilt consuming me. I could hear them planning and strategizing, but with every new plan I overheard the bubbling guilt got worse. Natsu stood next to me silently, a sternness and seriousness in his stony features that looked… _off_ on his face. His face is supposed to have that stupid grin. Not this.

"It's all my fault," I whisper, throat burning. Gray trails off from his sentence and turns to me.

"Hm? What are you talking about, Lucy?" he says. Next to him Elfman nods.

"Yeah. Getting targeted by dangerous people aint your fault. It's just a side effect of being rich, nothing you can do," he tries to comfort. Gray glares at him.

"Idiot! Shut up!" he hisses, Elfman verbally backpedalling by basically putting his foot farther into his mouth with each word. I ignore him.

"But none of this would have happened if I never came here!" I argue angrily, a tear forming in my eye.

"Shut up, Luce. Don't be stupid!" Natsu argued back. Happy nodded.

"Natsu's right! I mean, I don't know why you hid who you are from us, but you're one of us!" The blue cat agreed.

"Yeah! It's your dad's – I mean… It's all Phantom Lord's fault!" Elfman corrected himself when Gray glared at him again.

I was at a loss for words. Natsu smiled at me reassuringly.

"Sure, you might be Luigi Hurts-Her-Pillow-Yuh," I cock a brow at his mispronunciation. Or perhaps 'total butchering of my name' would be more accurate. He knows what he's doing. "But you're Lucy of Fairy Tail, first and foremost!" he finishes . MY chest warms and I can't help but smile, even as tears fall down my face.

"Hey, don't cry!" Gray panicked.

"Yeah. Real men are weak to women's tears!" Elfman agreed, choking up himself.

Wiping my tears with the back of my hand, I give a watery smile.

I hear a familiar voice from elsewhere in the basement, and my heart skips. I follow it, crouching behind a barrel when I come across Mira and Cana talking to a communication lacrima.

"Master is seriously injured, and we can't seem to track down Mystogan. You're the last person left we can turn to for help. Please, Laxus, we could really use you right now," Mira begged the crystal ball. I heard his cruel laugh and my chest tightened.

"Man. Makarov is fuckin' _pathetic_!" he laughs. My fists clench. "I don't see how this is even _remotely_ my problem," he jeers. "You're big girls. So deal with it yourselves," he dismisses.

"So you're not gonna help us? What the fuck, Laxus?!" Cana demands, jumping to her feet.

"Of course not. Why would I? That senile old toad started this. So why should _I_ be the one to clean up his mess?" he smiled cruelly. I sucked in a sharp breath. I mean… I know how shitty of a person he is. I know. But… this is more than even _I_ expected…

"Please, Laxus. Phantom's trying to kidnap Lucy," Mira tries to beg again. I see his face twist for a moment, an emotional turmoil written on his expression and he visibly falters for a split second. He blinks, taking a moment to compose himself, before his smirk comes back. But it looks horribly strained.

"Who the hell is that? Do I even _know_ her?"

His harsh words tore open the wound he made all that time ago, ripping through any semblance of healing I had done. The crushing sense of betrayal and sadness gripped my chest and pushed the air from my lungs, my fist clenching tight enough to dig my nails into my palms.

"Oh wait… is that that new girl?" He questioned, still smirking, though it doesn't reach his eyes. "The hot blonde with the big tits?" he added crudely. Cana scoffed in offense and Mira glared. "I'll tell ya what, Mira babe. If you can talk Blondie into being my girl, I'll do whatever she wants," he laughed gleefully, but there was an odd emotion in his voice. Indignation made me bristle and I see red, and I felt the odd new magic reservoir open enough for sparks to leak out of my skin.

"You're such a fucking pig!" Cana yelled at him. He started laughing.

"LAXUS!" I roared, running from my hiding place to stand in front of the lacrima. I ignored the surprised and mildly pity-filled looks the two women gave me and focused on the way that stupidly handsome face of his twisted in shock and shame, his cheeks first losing all color, then reddening. He looked extremely guilty but he grit his teeth and forced that smirk on his face.

"You fucking bastard…" I growled, eyes flashing and lightning sparking along my skin. He pulled back in surprise from the lacrima, eyeing me warily. "I'm never going to be your woman," I hissed, rage dripping from my words. "You will _never_ own me. You are nothing to me, you fucking asshole. Any chance you ever had with me went out the window when you left that first time. And I will _never_ love you," I breathed venomously, the rage searing my words despite their low volume. His face dropped and he winced with each hateful sentence, his eyes and façade breaking.

"Who said anything about love?" he snapped, voice trembling slightly and eyes blazing, a madness growing in them. "Maybe I just don't want to share that hot little cunt of yours-"

"LAXUS!" Mira roared indignantly from behind me. I bristled, hands clenching the table the lacrima sat on until the wood groaned and cracked beneath my grip.

"I will _never_ belong to you," I snarl again. And then I violently cut off the call, breathing hotly and rage still burning in me. The mark on my neck pulsed oddly, but I barely noticed with the raging fury consuming my brain.

"L-Lucy? You okay there girl?" Cana asked carefully. "Also… why are you sparking?"

"And what did you mean by 'leaving you the first time'?" Mira added quietly. Their voices felt like a bucket of cold water, pulling me back to the front of my consciousness. I stood up ramrod straight, face turning bright red and sparks pulling back into my skin and the rage simmered down to be replaced with embarrassment and shame. A deep, cold shame.

"Eh-hehe… Um…" I start awkwardly, voice hoarse.

Just then, the ground started to shake with what sounded like large crashes.

"What the hell?!" Gray shrieked.

"What is that?!" Macao yelled, steadying himself with a nearby table.

One of the guild members rushed down the stairs. "Everybody outside! QUICK!"

Elsewhere, Laxus POV

"DAMMIT!" I roar, crushing the now blank lacrima. Lightning burst from my body in pure anger, and my brain went fuzzy as my vision turned red.

"How _dare_ she…" I growled, rage bristling. Then, just as it started to consume me, the guilt hit and my rage fizzled out. My chest hurt so fucking bad, and I grabbed at it, my teeth grinding together. And why does my neck fucking hurt?! Why does it feel like I took a cannonball _through_ my chest? The clenching pain and icy cold spread through my whole body, forcing me to my knees. And then, it almost felt like something cracked in my brain.

"GAHHH!" I roared in pain, clutching my skull as my whole body jerked. I felt my consciousness be violently pushed back, and something burning and horrible and _painful_ consumed my mind.

Lucy POV

They had fired the Jupiter Cannon. If it weren't for Erza, a whole section of the city would have been destroyed, civilians included.

I can't let them suffer any more for me…

MY eyes are drawn to Erza's battered, unconscious body. The strongest mage we have… and she can't even move. We… we don't stand a chance…

"I need to hand myself over," I whisper. "It's my turn to save you guys!" I say with determination. Taking a step forward, I ready myself to call out to Master Jose – then suddenly, all my strength left me and I just became so… so… tired…

I was asleep before I hit the ground.

When I awoke, it took me a second to get my bearings – Reedus had taken me to a warehouse to keep me safe, after Mira had put me to sleep and stand in as me. I had barely been awake a minute before the door shook and dented with some kind of powerful blows from the outside. I tried to steel myself, but it only took seconds between the door getting bashed off of its hinges and a hard metal beam striking me in the temple, knocking me out cold. My last thought before I passed out was "How many times do I need to be knocked out in a single day?!"

"Brought you a present, boss."

The gruff voice filtered through my unconscious brain, and I started to stir. When I hit the ground, I stifled the pained yelp and kept my eyes closed and my body still. I need to figure out the situation, before they realize I'm awake.

"Well, well, Gajeel! Very impressive, my boy!" came Master Jose's irritating voice. "How were you able to track her down so quickly?"

"Never underestimate the power of a dragon slayer's nose, gihi," Gajeel responded. Shit… that's right. Black Steel Gajeel is the iron dragonslayer. I'm in way over my head here.

"She is alive, right? She's worthless to us without a pulse," Master Jose tutted.

"Hm. I _was_ pretty rough on her," Gajeel's voice responded thoughtfully. "Let's see!"

I screamed out when his boot slammed into my side and sent me flying across the room, to smack against the stone wall with a force that knocked the air from my lungs. When I land on the floor in a heap, I clutch my side, gasping for breath.

"Yep, shes still alive and kickin'!" Gajeel said gleefully. I cough and try to calm the pounding in my head.

"Excellently done, Gajeel! I knew I could count on you! Now. Let's let the scum know we have our prize," he grins. The iron slayer walks up to me and grabs me by the hair, yanking me upright. I bite my lip, refusing to cry out. There was a chime as the loudspeaker turned on.

"Hey now. Let them hear your screams, princess," Gajeel sneered. When I kept quiet, he turned his free arm into a metal club and slammed it into my already sore side. I couldn't stop the shriek of pain.

"Attention, you pathetic Fairy Tail worms," Jose began. "Listen carefully because I'll only say this once. I'm sure you all recognize that scream, and I'm pleased to announce that we have collected our prize and captured your precious Lucy," he mocked. Gajeel punched me in the side again and I yelped in pain before I could stop myself. "Which means we can move on to the next and final part of our plan – Completely destroying every last speck of the Fairy Tail guild."

My eyes shot open and I gasped. Wh-why? The loudspeaker lacrima chimed again, signaling the ending of the broadcast.

"Y-you already have me! Why are you still doing this? You don't have to hurt them anymore!" I begged, tears of pain streaming down my face. Gajeel snorted.

"Now, if you'll all excuse me, there's some vermin still scuttling around my castle, and I'm going to go deal with them… personally…" Jose announced, ignoring me completely. The other phantom lord guild members cheered and Gajeel dropped me to the ground, where I crumpled.

"Hmph. So he gets to have all the fun, huh?" Gajeel grumbled after the Master had left. He crouched down near me and regarded me closely. I tried my best not to cringe away from his intimidating bulk, my hands trying to shield my body and head. And then… he sniffed me. I recoiled and I heard one of the other guild members exclaim in surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I demand, wiggling away and glaring at him. He sneered but approached me calmly and crouched down again, this time gripping my chin and wrenching my head to the side. He draws close and stares at me closely again, his crimson eyes narrowed, sniffing once more.

"Gajeel, what the fuck, dude?!" one of the others called out. He grunted and pushed me back down. I look up to see him grinning madly.

"So who mated you, princess?" he asks. The question catches me off guard and I freeze.

"Wh-what?" I stammer out dumbly. Wait… was he looking at my neck scar? He licks his lips and I shudder back.

"I'm not gonna rape ya or anything if that's what you're worried about," he grunts, crossing his arms. I twitch, glaring at him. Something tells me that reassurance was more for his guildmates than for me. "But I _am_ gonna beat the shit out of you. Whoever mated you – I want a good fight. And there's no better way than hurting a slayer's mate," he explained gleefully. I shook my head.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about," I protest. He laughs in his odd way, and then picks me up by the neck.

"I'm gonna need you to scream real loud, princess. Call your slayer for me," he growls. I grab at his steel-hard arm desperately. I gasp for air until he raises his free arm and turns it into an iron club, pivoting us towards the center of the room. I only have a split second to brace myself before he's smashed my face so hard I fly backwards. A scream of pain slips out, followed by a grunt when I hit the floor. My face throbs and my head is rattled.

"You call that a scream? Too bad. You're heart's just not in it, is it?" he taunts, walking back towards me. I cough and curl up, my face throbbing and one of my eyes is a lot harder to keep open than it usually is.

"Gajeel, man, I think she's had enough," one of the others said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, the Master's gonna get pissed if you keep roughing her up,"

He scoffs. "Well what am I supposed to do? Master left me here to watch over Blondie here while he gets to have all the fun," he pouts. My eyes snap open at the nickname.

"Don't… call me… that name…." I gasp out, rage burning in my chest. Gajeel cocks his head and smirks.

"Hm? Whadja say there, Blondie?" he taunts, walking over to my prone form while I try to stand up.

"Don't… call me… Blondie…" I hiss out, struggling to my feet and grasping my arm. With a grimace, I barely manage to brace myself when his leg turns into a long metal beam and slams into my stomach.

"Gajeel, seriously, man. Master's gonna get super mad!"

"Shut the hell up!" he barked at his guildmates. "After all, I'm just playing with my new toy," he leered, kicking me again and forcing another gasp when I feel my ribs crack. The fact it took them this long to break is really a miracle in itself. Blood flecks my lip with my next gasping fit, but I can feel the reservoir of power inside me opening up. And I smirk.

"God, you're a loser," I laugh tightly. He narrowed his eyes at me and the others fell deathly silent. I wheeze out a laugh. "And you're gonna regret this."

"Gihi. That so, Princess?" Gajeel sneered.

"Yeah. Fairy Tail is gonna kick your pathetic ass," I gasp out before spitting blood on the ground. "I may only get a couple hits in myself… but I can still pay you back for at least some of these bruises. I mean – how tough can you _really_ be? What kind of tough guy beats the shit out of a helpless girl?" I taunt. "And I'm _not_ just talking about myself here- seems you prefer your victims helpless. Seems you don't have the balls to fight fair."

"Is that chick trash-talking Gajeel?!" the group gasped. Gajeel grit his teeth and glared at me with a fierceness that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Too bad you're too fuckin pathetic to come at us straight on. Only your stupid dirty tricks have kept you going this long," I spat at him, grinning, feeling the electricity skitter under my skin. If I can just get him to hit me with his metal one more time… I can fry this bastard. I struggle to my feet, mouth clamped shut to stifle the pained whimpers, and hold my arms out. "C'mon. I thought you wanted to make me scream? Having performance troubles?" I taunt.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he roars, and I grin in triumph when his arm turns into a metal club. I brace myself – I'll only get one shot at this, so I better make it count. Wait for it… wait for it…

THERE.

The force when his club hits my chest further cracks my ribs… but I succeed. I wrap my arms around it and hold onto it. It takes a second, but I ready myself. With a smirk, I let go of the lightning under my skin.

Gajeel screamed in pain as electricity pulsed from my body into his metal limb, engulfing him in all-consuming lightning. Letting out a battle cry, I forced as much of that strange lightning magic out of my body as I could, pumping the very conductive metal man full of electricity. Just when I started to smell his skin burning… I ran out.

With a cry I let go of his club and crumpled to the ground, gasping, vision swimming. I barely had enough strength to lift my head, but I did it – and I got to see Black Steel Gajeel fallen to his hands and knees, still convulsing violently and smoke coming off his skin. All of his piercings glowed bright orange and the skin around them was horribly bruised and smoking, his sharp teeth grinding together.

"Since when does the bitch have lightning magic?!" one of the onlookers exclaimed.

"Yeah, no one fucking said anything about that! I thought she was just a weak celestial mage!"

Gajeel grunted and hissed in pain, pulling himself to his feet. I flinched at the rage rolling off him and the cruel hatred gleaming in his red eyes.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little bitch," he hissed darkly. I laughed quietly.

"Of course I'm gonna. But no matter what you do – you'll still have been brought to your knees by this weak little rich girl. And there's nothing you can do to change that fact," I mocked, all the pain of my wounds coming back to the forefront of my mind. I fall forward to my hands and knees, some blood from my nose – or maybe my mouth – drips from my lip to dot the floor. Goddamn… everything hurts… But I'm going to look this motherfucker in the goddamn eye if it's the last thing I do.

I could practically _see_ all of his humanity draining from his eyes, leaving behind an extremely angry monster. This was gonna hurt…

I whimpered and screamed with each smack of his heavy metal boot against my body, no longer caring about showing weakness. But I kept a slight smirk through all of it. I legitimately hurt the famous Black Steel Gajeel. The wincing he makes when he moves his leg and the way he grips at his piercings proves it. Even when he tossed me around like a ragdoll, I could feel the way his arms were trembling.

Just before I could lose consciousness… Gajeel leapt backwards just as the floor beneath him exploded in fire. I smiled, uncurling myself in relief – Natsu made it. Natsu can handle this guy… I got a good hit on him already so he's not even at full strength. In the mean time… I think I need to just… close… my eyes…

I didn't get to see the rest of the fight.

 **Lucy really should have permanent brain damage at this point. I'm going on the assumption that mages in general just have naturally more resilient bodies. Better natural healing abilities, tougher skin, stronger bones/muscles, etc. Otherwise the whole damn guild would be crippled within, what, two seasons maximum?**

 **And yes, next chapter I will explain what's happening to Laxus during this time, and why he didn't show up and kill everyone as a lot of people were expecting/hoping.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Now you get to see what happened to Laxus.**

Third Person POV

The Thunder Legion heard an unmistakable roar echo through the town, originating from the direction Laxus had headed on his walk. Freed was out the door even before the other two could send the brain signals necessary to move themselves.

The mint-haired man sprinted towards his leader in panic, sword in hand and his Dark Ecriture ability set to release at a moments notice. Once he reached the top of the inclined ground, he saw Laxus on his knees, clutching his skull in agony and roaring in… in…

He couldn't quite tell if it was pain, anger, sadness, or some combination of the three. The large man's coat was hastily discarded nearby, and his body was pulsing. As he skidded to a halt near him, his calculative eyes quickly took in the sight of the scales growing across his forearms and cheekbones, the glowing white of his eyes, and the way his torso was straining against his shirt.

"Laxus!" he called in worry, reaching towards the volatile warhead of a human in concern, only to pull his hand back with a yelp when the super-charged air shocked his hand painfully. The dragonslayer ripped at his own shirt, already busting at the seams, and shredded it until scraps of purple silk scattered around him. The man's neck corded fiercely and his face was twisted almost beyond that of recognition, his fanged mouth wrenched open in a bone-rattling roar.

"Freed!" Evergreen and Bickslow called in worry at the sight, sprinting towards the stunned rune mage and the slowly berserking dragonslayer.

"Shit, what's happening to bossman?!" Bickslow called over the ear-shattering roar bellowed from the blond behemoth, clutching back at his skull and twitching violently.

"MINE!" their leader's voice was twisted with a darker, deeper undertone – deeper than his own, usual baritone and giving his voice a beastly sound. Another pulse of electricity and pure magic energy erupted from his body, pushing and shocking the Thunder Legion backwards to land gracelessly in heaps. "MINE! SHE! IS! MINE!"

He leapt to his feet, and before they could fully recover, the three mages watched their leader start to bound away from them with a feral gait, his lumbering form leaking enough raw power to make their hairs stand on end.

"LAXUS!" Freed screamed after him, stumbling to his feet to give chase. Before he could even get close, the dragonslayer wrapped himself in electricity before shooting into the sky as a devastating lightning bolt, heading off in a seemingly random direction.

Laxus landed a good fifteen miles away, scorching the ground beneath him as he panted, hitting the ground running. He was in a forest now, and he barreled through at least three trees before shooting back into the sky again, this time going a different way.

 _"MustfindhermustCLAIMHERsheisMINEMINEmakeherseemakeherseesheisMINE"_

The inner dragon had completely engulfed the dragon slayer's consciousness, blindly attempting to seek his mate.

 _"LucyLucyLucymustfindLucysheismineMINE"_

His thoughts babbled an almost incoherent string of barely complete thoughts, running at a million miles an hour only to pound deeper and deeper the _need_ to find his mate.

 _"ShowherIamstrongshowherIamhersSheisMiNEDoNTLeThERgO"_

 _"MakeherseemakeherseeMAkEhERseE"_

The drive consuming his every instinct pushed him far past the point of exhaustion, pulling him all over the place, desperately seeking his mate even though he had no idea which way to go. In the brief moments of clarity the dragon gave him in an attempt to right itself, Laxus hadn't the foggiest idea where he was – let alone which way to go. The panic and the NEED felt like it was pulling his entire being apart in every direction, the desperation fraying any attempt at consciousness until he was consistently blacked out, his inner dragon roaring at him in anger when his sense of direction failed to assist it in its pursuit. But even in his blacked out state, a strange, pulsing red snapped at the edges of his consciousness. Until finally, finally… he collapsed.

Laxus POV

The pain in my head was splitting – worse than any hangover I've ever had in my life. I groaned pitifully, first reaching to cradle my head only to choke and grasp at my neck. My throat felt shredded, like I swallowed a fistful of razor blades. Other senses slowly kicking in, my ears twitched at the sound of water running. Fuck, I'm so thirsty…

I hesitantly open my eyes only to hiss in displeasure at the brightness. Using a hand as a protective hood, I force them open until they start to adapt – to see that it wasn't even that bright, really. There was a thick canopy of leaves above my head, and while beams of sunlight peaked through at various junctures, it was overall pretty subdued lighting. My nose twitched as the scent of fresh water filtered through the air and I rolled over, crawling mostly blind towards the source. My knees dug into the soft, mossy ground, and I felt my pant legs soak up the dampness more and more until my knees were chilled and stained. When I found the bank of the small stream, I shoved my head in and sucked down as much as I possibly could, the crisp, cool water soothing my aching throat.

The initial massive dehydration soothed, I pulled my face from the water and started scooping it with my hands, each handful tasting better than anything I've ever had.

Except for Lucy, of course.

I yelped pitifully when my a spear of white hot pain pierced my chest at the name and I crumpled, gasping and clutching at my ribs. Wait… was it really my ribs?

Or… was it…

"Shut the fuck up," I growled at myself, falling into a coughing fit at the use of my seemingly frayed vocal cords. What the fuck did I do to myself? Was I screaming at the top of my lungs for two days?

When I tried rubbing at my throat to ease the ache, I encountered enough stubble to suggest that at least two days had passed since I blacked out originally.

"What… the fuck…" I wheezed, scratching at the prickly hairs. I push the thoughts to the back of my mind as I instead lean back over the river to shovel water in my mouth.

After throwing it all back up a couple times in my haste to consume as much water as possible, I finally fell back, the biting thirst sated. At least… the thirst for water. There was something else, some other need my body was screaming at me about, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. It wasn't hunger – though I was starving, I could clearly separate that from this other strange feeling. This feeling that seemed tied to the barely audible whispers slipping to and fro in the back of my mind, " _minesheisminemineclaimhershowhersHoWHeR"._

And then my stomach growled and I decided whatever this other feeling was, it could wait. Now… where the _fuck_ am I?

I struggle to my feet, wincing when my muscles protest every movement. Better take stock of myself, first. I look down and swallow thickly. For starters, I was shirtless. Not the first time, and not overly odd. Second, my pants were hanging quite a bit lower on my hips, as if they were stretched a decent amount. The seams along the legs seemed a bit loose as well. Did… did I grow or something? Wait… did I go into dragonforce?!

FUCK. I wasn't wearing my special dragonforce pants.

MY stomach gurgled so loudly it seemed to echo into the forest and I decided this line of thought could wait. I sniffed at the air, trying to find a way towards civilization, only to catch a couple of scents on the wind. I couldn't quite place them… but they were familiar. With nothing else to do, I shakily crossed the knee-high stream and headed towards them.

When I came out on the far side of the Heartfillia Manor's gardens, I froze, eyes wide.

What. The actual. FUCK.

I whipped my head back and forth, looking to see if anyone saw me. Shit shit shit. I am in _no_ condition to deal with anyone right now, _let alone_ Jude fucking Heartfillia. Okay, Laxus. Think. You need to think. How far was the manor from any other town? Fuck, do I even still have any money on me?! I'm shirtless and… and SHOELESS. WHERE ARE MY SHOES?!

"Sir Laxus?!"

The familiar voice had me jumping out my skin with a yelp. I locked eyes with… fuck, what was her name… Marion? Wait… was she the nice one?

"Sir Laxus, what on earth are you doing here?" she asked sharply, eyes narrowing. My jaw clicked as I opened and closed it a few times, trying to think of something to say.

"I… um… I don't know," I wheezed out, wincing at how my voice sounded, as well as the pain of my throat. The action sent me into a coughing fit, each cough rattling my throat more. When the fit subsided, I noticed the older woman was patting my back gingerly.

"Gods, are you alright? What the hell happened to you?!" she worried. I shook my head, opening my mouth to talk again, and deciding to just shrug instead. She looked around, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. "Well, come along then. We better move out of sight quickly. Can't have anyone else finding you, now can we?" she muttered more to herself than me. I looked up at her in shock, but when she starts to lead me towards the house, I decide to just go with it and hobble after her.

She led me to a small building attached to the main manor that had the layout of an apartment. Ushering me inside, she closes the door after casting a nervous look outside. She shoos me towards a chair at a table and I slump down into it, grasping my chest with one hand and my face with the other. God, this is humiliating. I'm relying on this weak, normal human woman , and I can't do a thing but accept it. My stomach growls embarrassingly loudly and she looks at me wrily, and I try to fight back the embarrassed blush rising in my cheeks. The hotness in my cheeks would suggest that I failed to do so. With an exasperated sigh she goes to the refridgerator and I try my best not to look desperate, but when she starts setting things in front of me – some bread, a bowl of some kind of leftover soup, a few apples – I tore into it without abandon. She watched me with wide eyes.

"I forgot how much you could eat," she muttered to herself. "Good thing I went grocery shopping yesterday…"

When she put a large slab of meat in a frying pan I almost drooled on the table. I started to mindlessly get up, I'm not entirely sure what it was I was planning to do, she fixed me with a glare and I sat right back down.

When I had consumed an embarrassingly large amount of food and water, I finally breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed at my head. Marion had sat down on the other side of the table and was looking at me curiously, a glint of disdain still in her eyes.

"Well? Gonna tell me what happened?" she asked drily. When I failed to speak up she snorted. "You don't just stumble out of the woods, half dead, onto a property- that you've been explicitly banned from entering- for just any reason," she prodded. My shoulder slumped, but I cleared my throat.

"Thing is, I _don't_ know what happened. One second I was talking to Mira on the comm lacrima, then… then…" I started, jaw clenching, and to my utter horror, burning tears pricked the corners of my eyes. "Then Lucy showed up on their side, and I said some really terrible things, and then _she_ said some really terrible things, and then… just…" I bit out, fighting back the self hatred blooming in my chest once again. I rubbed at my face. "Then, just, nothing. A bunch of pain… I think. I'm not sure. There's a few bits and pieces here and there, but they're so fragmented and disconnected I can't quite put anything together." I continued shakily. I paused for a moment as something hit me, and I looked up in shock.

"I was in fucking _Coppertown_." I stated, brain finally catching up. Marion's eyes widened. "Fuck… and what day is it today?" I hesitantly follow up with. She paused for a moment before responding.

"Wednesday. Wednesday the 7th."

I groaned and rubbed at my forehead. "So I was right, It _has_ been two days," I mutter.

"But Coppertown is a good four days away by train," Marion stated bluntly. And suddenly my exhaustion started to make more sense. I sighed and leaned back.

"I must've used up all of my magic energy teleporting all the way here. I've never tried to travel even _half_ that distance before," I groaned. "And why the _hell_ did it bring me here…?"

"Why did what bring you here?" she asks, cocking a brow.

I hesitate, but sigh in resignation. "I use… I have… Dragonslayer magic. Almost no one knows this, but I do. Just like the Salamander and that guy Black Steel Gajeel in Phantom Lord. But mine comes from this… this lacrima my dad shoved in my eye when I was a kid," I explained slowly, gesturing to my scar. "There's a lot I don't know about this – I didn't have a dragon to teach me, after all. I just had this weird, rare, lost magic forced into me and was left to figure it out on my own," I continued. I paused for a moment, closing my eyes. "It gives me all these other benefits, like a crazy sense of smell and hearing and stuff like that. But there's also this… almost like this presence that seems to lurk inside me. Like, some kind of primal, instinctual, _thing_ that shows up every once in awhile." I glance up to take in Marion's expression to find her looking thoughtful rather than fearful, and I feel a wave of relief. "It's never… It's never taken over so fucking _completely_ though. Even now, it feels like it's pissed at me or something. And it's pulling me in all different directions," I groaned. "Shit, it keeps… like… _screaming_ at me. OR something. For me to go to… to Lucy… telling me to make her mine or some shit. Telling me to keep her safe… and make her happy… and… fuck, I don't know." As I admit it out loud, it starts to dawn on me that maybe, maybe my inner dragon did claim Lucy. I don't know what the hell that means… But I think that's what it is.

"Then why did you leave her?" she said quietly. The words shot me through the chest and I clutched at it subconsciously.

"I… I don't know…" I choked out. "But… she hates me… so, _so_ fucking much," I almost whimpered. Marion was silent for a moment.

"Honestly, I thought your visit was going to have something to do with what Master Jude did," she said. I flick my eyes upwards to lock onto hers fiercely.

"What did he do?" I ask darkly, body tensing up threateningly. She shifted slightly, her basic human instincts warning her that she was in danger, but she held my gaze nonetheless.

"I… overheard him. He hired some guild to retrieve Lady Lucy from your guild," she said quietly. My eyes widen as snippets of the conversation with Mira flash to the forefront of my mind.

"WHAT?!" I roar, standing up so fast the chair topples backwards to the floor behind me. Marion jerks back in surprise, before recovering.

"I've been worried sick this whole week, expecting the Lady Lucy to be brought back here kicking and screaming… but she hasn't been. I can only assume they've failed, but I have no way of knowing. Let alone of warning anyone," she explained quietly, eyes downcast in shame. My jaw clenched and I let out a hot breath from my nostrils.

"They were in the middle of a battle with Fairy Tail when I blacked out two days ago," I whispered to myself in horror and shame.

"Well that means they didn't succeed, I would think," Marion said. The words brought relief back to my veins, chasing back the burning fire that threatened to spread. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't still go back and check on them. You're one of Fairy Tail's strongest, right?"

I nod slowly.

"Look. I haven't forgiven you for what you did to Lucy. You hurt her – badly. I have never seen her so sad, so _defeated_ in all my years serving this family. Not even when her mother died. Her eyes were dead for months, right up until the day she left again. I don't know what kind of weird magic bullshit you have going on, and I don't care. All I know is that you better make it up to that girl," Marion snapped, fire in her eyes. I felt myself shrink more and more beneath her gaze, that self loathing feeling rearing up again. "And don't you _dare_ pull some kind of 'for her own good' bullshit. Because that is what her father has done to her for the last twelve years. You make it up to her, Laxus Dreyar. I don't care what you have to do to do it – I don't care if you never get back together with her. Hell, you're kind of an ass, so if you're going to keep acting like this, maybe that would be the best turn of events. But you broke her, and you're going to fix her. DO you hear me?"

I nodded timidly, heart hurting at the thought of pushing her into another man's arms.

"I'm not a good enough man for her," I mutter. Marion snorts.

"Of course you're not. That's why you need to make yourself a _better_ man. I promise you, Lady Lucy would never have fallen for you if you didn't have even the _potential_ to be a great man," she scolded. My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped. Did… did she just say… that… Lucy… fell for me?

"Now then. Let me find you a shirt and maybe some spare shoes, and you can head on your way back to Magnolia," Marion grumbled, stomping off to another room. I watch her go, dumbfounded.

Yeah… I need to be better for her. I need to be stronger for her.

Something dark wiggles in the back of my mind, pulsing with the last thought.

 _"Must be stronger. Must show her. Must prove your strength."_

The odd, dark thoughts dissipate when a T-shirt is shoved in my face, along with a pair of old shoes. I blink at them in surprise – those were the right size.

"My son is pretty much your size – a lot less muscle, but the same bulky build," she explained shortly. I nod dumbly, pulling the shirt on over my head and righting the chair before sitting to put on the shoes. I tied them in silence, brow furrowed. When I finished she ushered me to the door before stopping me. She fixed me with a glare.

"Get your ass back to Magnolia ASAP now, you hear me?" she demanded. Nodding, I quick reach in my pocket – and almost cry in relief when I feel the slim wallet inexplicably still in my pocket. I don't know _how,_ but maybe the universe was giving me a chance here. I don't plan on questioning it, at the very least. She opens the door and looks around for any witnesses before shooing me outside. I falter and turn to her uncertainly.

"Um… thanks. A lot. Like… really." I mumble awkwardly, blushing. I wasn't used to thanking people, but if anyone desereved a thank you and more, it was this saint of a woman. Marion crossed her arms.

"Thank me by making it up to Lucy," she said with finality. I could only nod before running off, maneuvering through the estate, unseen, to the road I remember led to the town. Or at the very least, I remember there being roadsigns.

God _damn_ my terrible sense of direction.

 **There you have it - Laxus wasn't there during the fight because he got fucking** _ **lost**_ **.**

 **That's right. He got fucking lost on his way to Lucy and lightning bolted himself around a good chunk of the country (like a player character in a Bethesda game trying to head straight towards a quest objective only to head off course to like seventeen different dungeons or caves or bandit camps they see along the way) until he had drained all of his impressive magic reserves and passed out.**

 **Honestly, I think the character aspect of having no sense of direction is kind of hilarious and I wish it was played on more. I mean, yeah he gets motion sick, but he doesn't let it completely and totally take him out of commission (mostly because he's smart enough to time things right so nothing bad happens while he's incapacitated, or he makes sure his team is there to protect his pukey ass). So the lack of direction thing is a good weakness to balance out his godly power.**

 **He also appears to be a tad mentally unstable at this point, I wonder if that will culminate in something.**

 **As for what I have written next- it's a smut chapter, with little to no plot. Then I'll have caught up to how much I have already written (though this chapter was something I just added on a whim). So no promises on anything update related.**

 **Auf Wiedersehen~**


End file.
